Taken for Granted
by precious1075
Summary: Castiel has had enough of Dean taking him for granted. Will Gabriel and Sam show them both what's right in front of them? Or will the angel decide enough is enough. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh, Cas?"

The angel's body twitched in annoyance.

"Whenever you got a minute, you feathery-."

Dean was calling for him and Uriel was, once again, arguing with Castiel about his weakness concerning his charge and humanity in general. By the tone of the eldest hunter's voice, it did not sound like his charge was in danger.

"Cas...Dammit! This is starting to piss me off!"

Castiel growled quietly. Did the hunter think Castiel was his personal lap dog-?

You son of a-Cas!"

Castiel heard the new edge in Dean's call. He could almost see a thin line of alarm running through the hunter. He faded from Uriel's view and appeared at Dean's location. He immediately felt the supernatural presence in the room. It was powerful, old. It had committed atrocities against the innocent without punishment. His brother was the Angel of Retribution, but today...Castiel would be. He turned his attention away, ignoring the apparition as a human would ignore a fly. The being was of no consequence. He turned towards the hunter.

"Hello Dean-."

"Finally! What the hell took you so long? Little help would be fan-fucking-tastic!"

Castiel frowned, glaring at his charge at the demanding tone the human was using. He glanced around the room. It was empty, save for the Righteous One and the creature. The younger Winchester nowhere to be found. Perhaps that was why Dean was upset.

"Where is Samuel?"

"Outsid-."

Castiel took a step towards him and then stilled as Dean was thrown across the room.

Dean was not happy. What the hell was Sammy doing out there? Having a freaking picnic? His brother totally sucked. He focused on Castiel's question, but was abruptly cut off as the current monster-of-the-week appeared and slammed Dean into the wall. Dean's vision blurred as he bitched to himself about how lucky him and Sammy were. Why the hell did they always get the worst hunts? Seriously, this was supposed to be an easy fix. But no! If it's not fucking witches then its sadistic ghosts-Dean was suddenly thrown into the opposite wall. And Dean? Dean was starting to get really pissed off.

"Son of a bitch! That freaking hurt!"

Once Castiel ascertained that Dean had not been mortally wounded, he waited. He knew Dean and he knew what his charge would do. The eldest Winchester was going to do what he did best. Piss off the enemy.

The Ghost just smiled and walked towards the hunter, speaking as he moved. Dean started to realize things were getting a little hairy as invisible hands circled around his neck, pressing down lightly. Problem was the closer to Dean the bitch got, the more the phantom fingers tightened around his throat. Anytime Cas wanted to do... something, anything-.

"Did you think you or your brother could vanquish me? So many have tried. They have all failed. And died. What makes you different than the rest?"

"Oh my God! You wanna talk? Christ!"

The ghost flickered in anger. Then smiled.

"I haven't had an adversary like you in a very long time. Most hunters falsely believe themselves to be untouchable."

Dean smirked.

"I ain't most hunters."

"Yes, I quite agree. But, you have erred in the same way that all others make."

"And that would be?"

"You underestimate my...abilities."

"Abilities? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes."

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you? How long you been dead now?"

"Centuries."

"And we're the first ones to give you a run? Maybe you shoulda went after someone who actually had a chance. Aren't your victims little kids? Real hero, aren't you?"

"This is my home! Mine! Any creature stupid enough to disturb what is mine deserves my wrath. If they trespass, they deserve to die."

"Why? Because you say? None of 'em would've trespassed if you weren't such a violent bitch! And what about before? You raped and killed little girls! Don't remember them trespassing! Maybe it was their parents? They trespassed alright...to string your ass up! Back when you were still alive!

They had no right! They were all blind to the creatures from birth! Stupid and blind!"

"You killed innocent little girls!"

"You know nothing! You are as stupid and pathetic as they were! No one saw, no one knew what they were, what they'd become!"

"And what was that? Girl Scouts? Mimes? Justin Bieber fangirls?"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"You are as blind as they were."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll work on it, 'Kay? Can we get to the smiting and screaming?"

"Why are you so anxious to die, hunter?"

Dean smirked. He loved pissing these things off.

"Wanna get a move-on? I got reservations."

Castiel shook his head lightly at the hunter.

"I cannot decide if you are a brave human or a very foolish one."

Castiel had that thought about Dean on more than one occasion. The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes, twirling his finger, indicating the bitch just get on with it.

"Humanity is foolish. Each monstrosity was clever, cunning. Played the parts of the innocent very well. They fooled everyone. I was the only one to see their true natures. Only I saw what they would become!"

"Jesus, spit it the fuck out!"

"Godless, dirty, evil whores!"

Oh my God. Psycho fuck. Suddenly fingers squeezed his throat. He shot the angel a look. Not yet. Back off. Castiel nodded silently. Finally, the pressure lifted. The hunter spoke low, voice rough from both the creature's attempted strangulation and his own effort to pull in air.

"I think the only Godless dirty whore here is...well, you get the gist. And if you don't, I'll use simple words."

"Do not condescend to me! You are nothing but filled with depravity, sin. You should never have been allowed to exist! I was given a mission and I carried it out! 'They' were creatures that could not be allowed to breed, to sin and to disrespect God!"

Jesus, another one. The hunter's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"And yet they strung your ass up? How dare they! You destroyed families and they didn't fall to their knees to thank you? Jesus. You should've gotten out more, maybe got laid."

"I am not a sinner! You are!"

And I enjoyed every damn second of it!"

Castiel knew his charge had a few morally wrong habits; the hunter was unequaled when it came to saving others, risking his own life to save those who are innocent and destroying the evil that permeates humanity. Castiel focused back on the vile being as he hissed at the Righteous One.

"You! I despise humans like you! You think you can sin and still believe you are worthy enough to be loved, blessed by the Lord!"

"Never said I was."

'Dean, I have already warned you countless times to desist in speaking of yourself so negatively.'

Dean smiled at the voice in his head. Pissy arrogant angel-.

"You have spent your pathetic life sinning against God since childhood. Lying, cheating, stealing, whoring. I was born to do God's will. To do what was necessary to destroy all who betrayed the Lord! I have existed for centuries and my presence attests to the fact that God is still rewarding me for dedicating my life to his ideal."

Dean rolled his eyes, partly because he was starting to have a really hard time breathing, but mainly it was the fact that this..bitch actually believes his own bullshit. He smiled to himself when he noticed Cas standing still, pissed. The angel was going to smite the fuck.

Castiel had listened, heard his charge referred to as a lying, cheating...How dare this thing speak of Dean in that manner? And then he listened to its response. God's wishes? Rewarded for his depravity? The acts of evil he enjoyed when he lived; the things he had done in life and those he had killed, both as a human...and for the duration of his existence? How dare he commit the atrocities and falsely believe he was doing Father's will?

Dean caught Castiel's eye. The angel sighed.

"You actually believe all the crap you're spouting, don't you? Who the hell do you think you are? Jesus? Lemme make this quick. You ain't nothing but a dog that I can't wait to put down! You actually believe your own bullshit! What the fuck makes you think you had any right to do the sick shit you did?"

"I did the Almighty's bidding! Did those people a favor! Did what they could not do themselves! Those creatures I disposed of were sinners! None were innocent! I gave them a choice! Admit what they were and I would show mercy."

Dean could not believe this crap. He looked over at his guardian and felt Castiel's fury over this things smugness as he spoke of God.

Castiel could see inside this monster; this evil that had been allowed to continue killing even after death had claimed him. The angel knew the creature would finally and for eternity, know exactly how mistaken he had been to believe Father would command, condone and reward this thing for hurting the youngest of His creations. He would learn and he would feel what Father's littlest children felt. The terror and pain would be his constant for eternity. He would receive no mercy from the demons of Hell. He listened as Dean raged.

"Mercy? You ripped little girls from their parents, raped them and then buried 'em alive! You sick fuck! I used to torture shit like you every fucking day! Your free pass out of hell card is revoked! Better pack light. It's warm down there, you bitch!"

Castiel shook his head as the hunter shouted about his upcoming...itinerary. His stay in what he believed Dean would call the 'hottest vacation spot the world had to offer'. He waited for the eldest Winchester to finish railing at the creature. And waited. And waited even longer, Dean was still talking. His charge never had learned moderation. He sighed.

Dean flicked his eyes over to the angel and grinned. Sometimes, not very often, but sometimes being Dean Winchester rocked!

"Hey! You listening? All your hard work has freaking paid off! Con-fucking-gratulations! You win an all-expense paid trip down south to the warmest tropical paradise you will ever imagine! So many entered, none ever leave! Included in your package is unlimited use of a private room with a king-size rack, but don't worry, steel hooks, chains and wire cuffs will keep you from falling to the floor! You'll also have daily visitors to keep you entertained. Private and exclusive events! They're good too; make you laugh so hard, you'll scream. In fact, they're such a riot; you'll hear the screams of every other winner! Forever! They're just that good! But wait, I'm not done! You also are the proud recipient of a free-no cost to you, frequent deep-tissue body sessions with the finest crafted tools ever created. Something for every kink. Glass, wire, scalpels, electric shock therapy, any and every kind of knife you would ever want! And for the special guests? The VIP's?"

"You will be in for a surprise when the Lord takes my hand and leads me to Salvation. You're little games of imagination do not frighten me. That is your destiny-."

Dean grinned, though the images were beginning.

"Nope! Been there, done that! Here's a tip: the screwdriver shoved in your eye? The shard of glass cutting out your tongue? Forced to choke on your own intestines? Battery cables hooked up to your...dick? No? Flaying or peeling your skin while you watch. How 'bout the hook tearing you apart or my personal favorite: your scalp being ripped from your skull? Yeah, that's a fun one; So many sensations, hot, cold, sharp, dull, pain and torment, agony...and they have the best client satisfaction rate. If you don't like the daily sessions, they'll do it all over again...no extra charge...they love their jobs. And...the best part? Surveys. You're gonna love the surveys. They like you enough, love your shouts and begging and screaming, you'll be promoted... Ohhh, the things you'll do, the pleasure it'll give you...to cut and slice...rip and you'll hear their screams...forever...it'll never end... never stop...never..."

Castiel did not like the tone and the way the hunter's voice went cold, terror running through his words. The look in his eyes. The hunter was pale, trembling; on the verge of...

No. He would not allow it. He prayed to his Father that the nightmares did not return that night as Dean slept. He closed his eyes briefly, concentrating on the grace he'd left within Dean as he had threaded the hunter back together after the ascension. Physically, it had manifested as the palm print on his bicep. He was thankful he'd given part of himself to Dean and that, more than anything, had assisted in the hunter's healing process.

He used the grace inhabiting Dean's body to calm and center the hunter. The creature hissed. Opening his eyes, he ignored the vile entity in his grasp and watched his charge.

Lost in his own memories, Dean swallowed. He could hear Alistair, Ruby, the screaming, the white hot pain of being sliced. Ripped. Torn open. And then made whole. Just for the bastards to start all ove-. And then they began to fade. First the pain, then the voices and finally the memories themselves. And he opened his eyes. Cas. He'd saved him again. Just one more rescue. Seems like Cas was always doing that. He breathed with relief and his gaze went to the angel. Dean smiled at the head-tilt. Cas' version of 'are you alright'. He nodded slightly. Keeping himself centered by focusing on the angel's eyes. When his heart slowed back to normal and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, Dean mentally bitchslapped himself. What the hell had made him think going there was a good idea? The shit he'd had to deal with and the memories of his stint in the pit had subsided months ago. He still had the nightmares, but they were brief; ending almost as soon as they had begun. Cas. He knew damn well that he'd be a damn mess if the angel hadn't stuck around. Convinced him he wasn't going back, run interference. And now his mouth is bringing the memories back?

Yeah. He was a fucking idiot. How long had he'd been focused on Cas? He shook his head. Didn't matter. Back to business.

As Castiel had calmed him, he gazed at him, waiting to see if he had successfully brought the hunter back to the present. Once he had Dean's attention, he tilted his head in question. Dean had nodded. Smiled. Good. He kept his eyes on the hunter's until Dean broke the contact, blinked and turned back to the creature. The movement brought Castiel back to the present. He couldn't still the thoughts. The angel wasn't sure what had just happened. He had been unable to look away from his charge. He had felt...different. He dismissed it. Perhaps his vessel had some type of human viral bacteria. He would speak to his own guardian on the matter. After Dean was safe and the creature had been dealt with.

After Dean's monologue, the ghost became livid. How dare this...thing assume he would send him to his fate. Assumed his fate was to be sent into the fires of Hell! The human stupidly believed that his existence would end today by the pathetic human and he was enraged. He was on a mission from God. When he did leave this world, he would be welcomed in Heaven, a special place set aside for him, a higher reward for his diligence to the Almighty. He sneered at the human. How dare he speak to him as he did! He was nothing! He would punish him for his sins. The condescension and arrogance, the nerve! It was time for this human to pay.

"I tire of the filth spewing from your mouth. You will learn how inferior you are."

"How? I'm not a little girl. You prey on children. I'm not a child and I intend to make damn sure that you don't hurt anyone again. Ever!"

"And you believe you will be the one to do this? You? I am far stronger than you could ever hope to be. You are nothing. I was born to eradicate sin. My mission is altruistic and as I tire of repeating, given to me by God."

Castile's feathers ruffled furiously and Dean's eyes shot to the angel's. He smiled. This bitch was toast. The angel was livid.

Dean smirked. "Yeah? Too bad. See, I know something you don't."

"And that would be...what? That your brother is outside intent on burning my bones? Do you think I fear either of you? With a thought, I will destroy both of you."

Dean's throat burned. Okay, so maybe it wasn't smart to piss off the ghost that was choking him. Smart? Maybe not. Smartass? Yep, definitely. Dean grinned. Well, he grinned as much as he could considering the bitch was slowly choking the life outta him.

The angel stayed on guard, ready to attack. He would have ended this on his arrival, but Dean had been very arrogant and demanding of late. The angel was not happy with the hunter. Not at all. Dean's behavior was forgotten as he listened. The spirit spoke conceitedly about Dean's iucoming demise. And of Sam's whereabouts. Oh. So, that is where Samuel was.

The elder Winchester was having more and more trouble breathing. His lungs were beginning to burn. And then, for a few seconds, he felt his lungs fill and he pulled in a breath. Cas. 'Bout damn time. Just a little and why the fuck didn't Cas just smite the bitch? Whatever. Want something done, gotta fucking do it yourself. At least he could drag in air and the spots in front of his eyes cleared. After a few seconds, it was enough for him to quickly glance at Cas and there was that look. Shit. Dean really had to stop being so...Dean. Because that look? The smitey one. The one that said someone was in an ass-load of trouble and Dean was just glad it wasn't directed at him. The hunter's eyes returned to the ghost and Dean spoke.

"Nope, but ya see, you ain't just dealing with a couple of hunters...although one of 'em is pretty damn perfect-."

Castiel smiled minutely, shaking his head as Dean spoke of himself as being perfect. His charge definitely did not have any physical self-esteem issues. It was a good thing the hunter wasn't female. He would never engage in fornication. He was already full of himself. Castiel frowned. Perhaps, he had been spending too much time around the hunter. He was picking up Dean's...Deanisms. The way he spoke. The hunter influencing the angel's thoughts and words. His human slang. This could not be a good thing. He would have to spend time in heaven meditating, centering himself. Let his charge control his own fate for a time. Perhaps Dean would realize Castiel was not his personal bodyguard. The creature spoke, pulling the angel from his thoughts.

"Did you just dare speak as if you are my equal?"

Dean laughed. It hurt but there it was.

"Equal? Puleeze! You ain't shit. And in case you're deaf as well as stupid, lemme repeat myself. I got a secret and it's a big one."

"Foolish human. If you are trying to delay your death by speaking such idiocy, I will warn you. It will not work. I will win. I always do."

Dean felt, rather than heard the angel slowly walking up towards him.

"Hmmm, really? Wouldn't bet on it. See, my secret weapon...well he's kind of a big deal and he's a buddy of mine."

"Another human? You people are pitiful!"

Dean saw Castiel clenching his fists out of the corner of his eye. He grinned.

"Human? Hardly. Angel of the Lord mean anything to you?"

The ghost sneered. "Pathetic lies from a pathetic human. Your time has run out."

Dean suddenly felt fingers squeeze tight around his neck. Fuck. He couldn't breathe and the spots were back. Panic was-he thought he saw...yeah, he did. He waited for it. Focused on the angel. Still waiting. Okay, anytime Cas wanted to jump in...Shit. He loved that look. Cas could be a bad ass mother fucker when he wanted to. Dean was starting to get impatient, he's ready for this whole hunt to be over...be really sweet if Cas would...hurry the fuck up!'

The fingers on his neck squeezed harder. 'Fucking dumbass. Did he not get that Cas was a threat? Did he even see him? Was he blind and stupid? There. There was the first part of it. The look was coming. Awesome.'

Dean called it his pissy angel face. It so did not do it justice. Dean was happy as shit it wasn't directed at him. He'd been the focus more than once, usually when he did something stupid. Ok. Fine. He saw the look way too often. And that look? It was his 'I'm-an-Angel-of-the-Lord-and I'm-sending-you-straight-to-hell look. Fuck yeah! And then suddenly, the pressure on his throat was released and he slid down to the floor, trying to catch his breath, coughing. Fuck. He could feel the damn bruises...which...were made by a ghost...so how the hell did he have-He looked up when he heard Castiel hiss.

The angel had smiled slightly when Dean announced that he had a buddy who was 'kind of a big deal' and liked how it felt when Dean described him as such. He just wasn't sure exactly what the hunter meant by that. Castiel's hands clenched when the apparition spoke of his violent crimes, both before and after his death. His words of superiority and the stupidity and filth he felt at this entity using Father to excuse his deviant behavior against humanity. This angered him. To murder and destroy the little ones and say it was Father's plan? How dare he? As much as Dean continued to err in his belief that the angel was his personal puppet on a string, it did not change the fact that this was Dean and he refused for another to speak to the Righteous One in such a disrespectful and degrading way. Dean had his negative traits; Fornication with any who shows interest, habitual drinking that has worsened since his return and his unwillingness to err on the side of caution when it came to his own survival. He had already made it very clear to the hunter that he would not tolerate Dean's self-loathing and speaking of himself with negativity. And then he heard the creature speak. Threaten his charge. The angel appeared directly behind the ghost, aware that Dean was close to losing consciousness. Castiel growled, ripped the ghost away from his charge. As he spun the ghost around, he used a wing to assist Dean's slide down to the floor. He held the creature in place as he focused on the hunter, verifying Dean was no longer at risk. Dean suddenly looked up at him and nodded slightly. Satisfied the presence had not caused permanent injury, he turned his attention back to the monster, keeping his vessel's body between Dean and the evil being. Castiel's eyes narrowed when the hell spawn began hissing out his fury.

"How dare you! Release me now! I know not how you are able to bind me in this way, but it matters not! Unhand me and I will kill you quickly, painlessly."

Castiel growled.

"Do not ever threaten an angel of the Lord!"

"Angel of the Lord? I do not know what you are, but I am doing God's will and if there is an Angel of the Lord within this room-."

"Wouldn't go there If I was you-."

Castiel heard Dean's voice. It was strained and low from the attempted strangulation. But, it still did not stop Dean from being...Dean.

"Dean? That is enough."

The creature tried to free himself, until he heard the human stupidly open his mouth. He was livid. How dare the human interrupt him as he spoke of mercy for this...unknown being. He did not know who or what it was, but the temerity of the human was beyond insulting! A human talking to him in this manner? He waited for this unknown entity to turn his anger onto the human at the blatant disrespect. It did not happen. The ghost was furious, he hissed.

"You will release me at once! I do not know what you are nor do I care, but I am a faithful warrior created and chosen by God-."

His words were cut off as Castiel gripped him around the throat, just as he had done to Dean and effortlessly lifted the hell spawn high above the ground and then threw him into the opposite wall. The creature stared in shock. It had hurt. He hadn't felt pain in centuries-.

Castiel vanished and re-appeared right in front of that creature. He leaned in.

"Faithful Warrior? You do not actually believe your own lies, do you-?"

"Desist speaking to me-."

Castiel had limitless patience. He had to considering who his charge was, but even he had his limits.

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The creature sneered at him. Castiel was done. Was this evil being aware of whom he was dealing with? He would cease to exist and soon, but first he wanted this 'Warrior' to explain just why he was convinced he was doing Father's will. His feathers ruffled and he heard a voice.

"Cas, you might wanna tone it down just a little. Really don't feel like gettin' all blown apart because this fuck pissed you off and you did your smitey-angel thing."

"Yes, Dean. If you are sure. I will attempt to calm my ire, now please be quiet."

"Hey! I wasn't fin-", Castiel turned around and frowned at Dean, "Okay...I guess I was."

Castiel sighed and calmly faced the creature.

"I am curious to understand why you believe Father has requested you punish and destroy those who have sinned."

"That is none of your business! That is between the Almighty and myself! Suffice to say that He rewarded me for my faith and righteousness in absolving the world of sinners-."

"Hey bitch! You are one crazy motherfucker! I'm the damn Righteous One and don't you fucking forget it!"

Castiel sighed and turned around.

"Dean. Do you mind?"

Dean just grinned.

"Nope. Not all. Carry on. You might wanna hurry it up and get to the smiting. Righteous One's in pain over here."

Castiel smiled at the hunter, shaking his head.

"Yes, Righteous One. My apologies."

"'S alright. You are forgiven...now make with the smitey-."

"Yes, Dean."

"You need to shut up before I cut your tongue out, human!"

Dean was so sick of this bitch. He watched Castiel's expression morph from the slight amusement in his eyes and quirk of his mouth to barely concealed anger. Oh, shit. He so wouldn't want to be that bitch right now.

"You dare threaten my charge? You speak of Father as if you know him! You do not! I do!

You are a stupid and violent creature that has gotten away with your actions for far too long! Your belief that Father has a place set for you by his side in reward for your sick behavior is so unbelievably idiotic, I cannot even comprehend-."

The creature growled, twisting; trying to escape this foul being's grasp. He yelled when he was unable to free himself.

"You know nothing about my reward and my God! But you will see that you are nothing and I am God's chosen-."

His words were abruptly cut off when Castiel closed his fist around the creature's evil and squeezed, getting his attention.

"Your voice grates on my nerves and I am tired of listening to you prattle about things you foolishly believe are true!"

"I am not the foolish one! Nor are my words false! Your stupidity concerning your creation and your arrogance are lies. Arrogant falsehoods!"

Oh, fuck. If Dean could have moved the hell out of this room and appeared in...freakin'... maybe the South Pole? Nope, too cold. Siberia? Shit, that's even worse...hmmm, something tropical...warm...plenty of alcohol and...naked girls and...Pie! Lots and lots of pie! Maybe take Cas, gotta be some girl out there that the angel would-gross, now he was imagining Castiel with some island-. Dean shook his head. Really not the time.

Castiel could hear Dean's thoughts. They were...strange to him, but very Dean. And why is his charge showing interest in getting the angel involved with another? It would not happen. He had no interest in the sins of the flesh. He sighed once again. He was beginning to behave like Dean. Losing focus. He suddenly had no trouble focusing; the creature had stated Castiel was arrogant? That he was speaking lies. How dare he?

Castiel growled.

"You dare speak to an angel of the Lord in this manner? You. Are. Nothing! You speak of Father as if you are one of us! You are not! You believe Father is saving a place for you at his side? Father would never reward the heinous, violent things you have done to the littlest angels of humanity! Father's children! You are vile, repulsive and I will take great pleasure in sending you to your true reward!"

Dean just watched, grinning. Damn. Cas is a badass! He looked at the ghost bitch and thought. Fucking idiot. Even now, he acts all...cocky, arrogant. Dean shook his head. Seriously? No one does arrogant like the angel. And the hunter would know. He swallowed. Ow. Shit, that hurt. He hoped Cas was getting to the good stuff. Dean sat back and watched the rest of the show.

Castiel heard the groan of pain behind him. He needed to send this creature out of this world. He repeated the same words he spoke each time he ended the life of something evil.

"Do you have any last words before you cease to exist, at least in this form? A last prayer to Father. Perhaps atonement and forgiveness from all those you have murdered and the pain you caused both to the children and their families?"

The creature sneered.

"I have done nothing but rid this world of sin and degradation, those who have filthy, disgusting souls. Those who have no right to live! Like that...thing", he flashed his eyes towards Dean as he spoke, "he pollutes the world with his presence and his end will be long. Painful. I will listen to his screams and revel in them. And you will watch-."

Castiel clenched his fists and slid his eyes across the room. The creature was suddenly airborne and a loud crunch was heard. Dean felt the vibration all the way down to his toes. He musta missed something. Looking up, he froze. On the same wall the hunter was sitting against, a few feet to his right, the wall was caved in. Holy...How damn strong is the angel that he threw the ghost-(an incorporeal bitch at that)-through a freaking wall? He turned towards the sound of heavy footsteps. He knew those footsteps. Fluid, smooth, a definite purpose. Fury coming off the angel in waves. More outrage then he'd ever seen before. Oh, shit! He watched as the angel walked to the ghost, grab him, pull him forward and slam him back into the wall again. Hard. Dean would swear on pain of death that if the _thing_ had been human, Cas would have snapped his neck in half. He felt a shiver of...he didn't know...something ran through him. What the hell had that been? Whatever it was, it had felt good. Really good.

Unaware of the hunter's thoughts, he had given the creature a chance to express sorrow and to request forgiveness. And how had the creature responded? With his plan to destroy the hunter; eradicate his black soul from this world. While Castiel _watched_. It would not happen, not while the angel still lived.

The Angel of the Lord was done. This vile creature's time ended now.

Dean turned his head to get a better look. He wasn't gonna miss this. He'd never been this close when Cas went all furious-commanding-arrogant-Angel-Of-The-Lord. Well, he had; but not when he wasn't on the receiving end of it. And this? He'd never seen Cas this furious before. He looked to the side, bit his lip and thought back to that shiver he'd felt at the power of the angel. It had gotten him hot. Turned him on. Why couldn't he have been in a girl vessel? He'd have totally hit that! He froze. He didn't just think about...He must have a Concussion. Or he had hit is head really hard. Which he had. Or…Something. Castiel's voice brought Dean's attention back to the present.

"You are a filthy, detestable, disgusting, vile creature; an unnatural presence that has preyed on humanity for far too long. Your false belief that you have Father's approval and your faith that he condones the sins you have committed are undeserving of forgiveness. Your decision to take the lives of those who were innocent, those you sacrificed in the name of The Heavenly Host, as well as your attempt at destroying the Righteous One and his brother and the sheer pleasure you feel at what you have done and believe you should be allowed to continue...in Father's name, with Father's blessings? You are contemptible and you will have eternity to regret what you have done. Your existence will no longer be a threat to those you have hurt and destroyed. I banish you to the fate Father thinks you deserve."

Castiel placed his hand on the creature's head and heard the scream of rage before it vanished, leaving nothing behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Never listen to Dean

Chapter two: Never listen to Dean. This one will center around Sam and Gabriel.

A/N:Totally forgot about the disclaimer in chapter one, so here it is.

Disclaimer: All characters including Dean and Sam Winchester; Castiel: Angel of the Lord and Gabriel, the Herald Archangel are all property of Supernatural and it's owner, Eric Kripke. I own nothing but the plot and SPN DVD's. And as such, I make no money from this story.

This chapter is dedicated to Maknatuna-who inspires me; Mapal-who gave me good advice; Nurselintu-whose stories rock and who I worry about and of course, caughtinblackseyes-whose long emails give me the happies and her obsessions are my own. Read her stuff!

Enjoy and please review. Tell me if this sucked.

Cold. He was fucking freezing. Why is he the one that has to be outside? Freaking Dean! The one time his brother doesn't pick scissors! He always picks scissors! Not this time! Ten damn degrees out here; it's snowing for God's sakes! All he needs is a damn blizzard and wouldn't that just be his luck? Visibility out here is shot. The ground is frozen solid. How the hell is he supposed to find an unmarked grave on a property that consists of hundreds of acres when he can't see ten feet in front of him? He knew coming out here half-cocked was stupid! But no! He had listened to his ass of a brother. Clenching his fists-why hadn't he wore gloves? Easy, because his brother is a dick! He remembered the scene in the motel room earlier that day.

_Sam was not happy with his brother. All he wanted to do was find a way to rid the town of this ghost. Dean wouldn't shut up long enough for Sam to find answers._

_"...C'mon! I wanna hunt this thing."_

_"No. Not until we have more info-."_

_"It's a damn salt-n-burn! Easy. Do it in our sleep."_

_Sam sighed._

_"Bull. This one's dangerous. You heard what they said. It's been around a long time. It's strong. I'm not going anywhere until I know more and neither are you!"_

_"But, I'm bored-."_

_Sam answered without looking up from the laptop._

_"Watch TV."_

_"Nothing's on."_

_"Take a nap."_

_"Not tired."_

_"I am going to kill you! Go get food, interview..._

_Anyone, get a map of the building. I don't care; just let me finish this in peace!"_

_"Geez, something crawl up your ass, Samantha?"_

_Sam clenched his fists and glared at his brother._

_"You either find something to do for ten damn minutes or I will give you that old book and you will-."_

_"Don't even say it-."_

_"Research."_

_"You said it! I told you not to say it and you said it! And don't give me that bitchface-.'_

_Siblicide was starting to look good to the younger Winchester._

_"I am not making a bitch-."_

_"Don't even. It's number one-ninety-nine. I am not a damn drama queen!"_

_"Y'know what? First, I do not have a bitchface and... Did you say one-ninety-nine? You're saying I have almost two hundred..._

_Looks?"_

_"No."_

_"Better not."_

_"You have two hundred and forty bitchfaces. And don't even get me started on the emo-Samantha shit. Thousands. And as the awesome big brother, I know 'em all."_

_Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's smug look._

_"Fine. Then be an 'awesome big brother' and sit your ass down and go through this book-."_

_"Uh, I'm going to...go talk to the...witness from yesterday...yeah", he looked for his jacket, grabbed his keys and sprint to the door, "back in ten!"_

_Sam grinned. Blessed silence._

_"Oh yeah, I'm good."_

_He sat back down and got back to work._

_Two hours later, he was in full-on bitching mode. He paced the room, stopping in front of the mirror. As he looked at his reflection, he distantly wondered which number this bitchface was. He rolled his eyes. Great. Now he's got me doing it. Turning to look at his laptop, he sighed. He'd found nothing and his damn brother had still not returned. Ass._

_What the hell was taking him so long? Dean left over two hours ago. Just to get out of doing research. They'd talked to the witnesses yesterday. All two of them. What did Dean think he was going to learn at the diner? Wait. The diner? Where that girl was? Sam wanted to bitchslap himself. Or Dean. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He'd fallen for it! Older brothers suck. Way to go, Sam. The youngest Winchester swears his close proximity to his brother is siphoning out any intelligence he has. He's pretty sure that soon he won't have the brain cells to add two plus two without a calculator._

_He should've realized. Dean had been impatient, bitching about ganking the latest monster of the week; pacing, turning the TV on and off and generally getting on Sam's last nerve. Ten minutes of silence. It's all he'd needed. He'd finally told him to find something to do. Threatened he would give him some old book unless he made himself useful. Sam rolled his eyes at the panic coming off his brother and then that damn smirk._

_That girl. At the diner. The waitress. Shelly. He doubted Dean even knew her name. Hadn't stopped his brother from practically getting laid right there on the table in front of him. Moreover, what looked like the entire population had decided to Fine, it was like a dozen People, but still! The diner that was five minutes away?_

_He thinks he's seen all of Sam's bitchfaces. Ass hasn't seen anything yet! He grabbed his phone for the umpteenth time and hit Dean's cell number. Wasn't going to do any good, it just went straight to voicemail._

_"Dammit, Dean! Answer your damn phone! I swear if you aren't back here in five minutes, I'm going to tell the whole town you have an STD!"_

_He slammed the phone down, smiling. Payback is a bitch! He grabbed his jacket-and stopped. Whistling. Familiar whistling; the doorknob turning._

_Dean walked in, grinning._

_"Heya, Sammy", he turned and shut the door and looked back at his brother, "uh-oh, number sixteen."_

_"Have you lost your fucking mind?"_

_Dean grinned, "Yep, that's sixteen alright."_

_"You want to tell me why, with a hunt to deal with, you take off for two hours and don't even answer your damn phone?"_

_Dean looked at his phone, "huh. Must've forgotten to turn on the ringer."_

_"I am going to hurt you."_

_"Chill out, Sammy. Y'know, maybe if you got laid, you'd relax."_

_"Is that your answer for everything? Get laid?"_

_"Yep. Just look at me. That and good country living."_

_"Oh, is that where you've been? Enjoying the fresh air?"_

_Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes._

_"Are you nuts? Spent me some one-on-one time with that hot waitress, Sheree."_

_Oh. My. God. He knew it! He fucking knew it! Was it even possible for Dean to keep his...junk in his pants? Okay, that's not a thought he ever wants to think again. Wait._

_"Sheree?"_

_"Yeah. The waitress", the elder hunter bit his lip in thought, "least I think that was her name. Coulda been Sharon or Sheila...Can't expect me to remember some girl I just met."_

_"Seriously? You slept with her twice-."_

_"Three times." Dean grinned._

_"When did you even have time to...never mind. You slept with her and you can't even remember her name?"_

_"That about sums it up, Sammy."_

_"Manwhore. Her name is Shelly-."_

_Dean tilted his head, narrowing his eyes._

_"Really? Are you sure? Coulda sworn-."_

_"God, Dean. Just shut up. At least tell me you found out something useful."_

_"Oh. Uh, no. What about you? Get your geek on?"_

_Sam rolled his eyes, "Nothing. Call Castiel. Maybe he knows something."_

_"No dice, called him earlier on the way to the diner. What?"_

_Sam just looked at him strangely._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. So, you called your angel-."_

_"Yeah and-wait. What? What the hell are you talking about? He ain't my angel."_

_"You sure? Not convincing me, Dean."_

_"God. Just shut up."_

_Sam knew his brother. Well. Was there something...no. Anyone but Dean and it would be a possibility, but his brother is too heteronormative to go gay for an angel. He smiled. One of 'em had to be straight. He wanted shit he shouldn't. Gabriel was a damn tease. He looked up to see Dean staring at him._

_"Why you smiling'?"_

_Shit. Need to get back on Cas-._

_"What did you say?"_

_Crap. He'd said that out loud. He looked at Dean. Hmmm, interesting. His manwhore brother was looking...pissy._

_"Dean? You sure there's nothing-."_

_"God. Drop it! I just had sex with a girl... twice!"_

_"Ewww. I don't want to know. So...you called him on your way. What'd you do?"_

_"Damn angel never answered so I left a message."_

_"Okay, so...what? He's pissed at you for calling him and turning your ringer off?"_

_"Uh, no. Gave him the address and he...well-."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"I was...um, kind of in the middle of...something and-well, he was cramping' my style."_

_"You...Dean! He showed and you bitched because you wanted to get into some girl's pants? A girl, I might add, whose name you can't even remember! Jesus, Dean!"_

_Dean rolled his eyes._

_"Cas gets it. I got needs."_

_"Yeah, you need to stop acting like he's waiting' around at your beck and call! You need to stop treating him like crap!"_

_"What the fuck? What's your problem? Cas isn't doing anything he doesn't want to! Besides, he's been weird lately. Not my fault he keeps pissing me off. Think he gets off on it. Got all weird when he saw me with...the girl. Said she was beneath me-."_

_"Please tell me you didn't..."_

_Dean's grin gave Sam his answer._

_"Hey! You can't give me a line like that and not expect me to-."_

_"Lemme guess. You told him if you had your way she would be... beneath you?"_

_"Well, actually I told Cas she would be if he would go the hell away. So, don't think we can count on Cas on this one."_

_"No shit. You ever think that maybe Castiel might need to relax-."_

_Dean's eyes widened._

_"You think...have you lost your mind? There is not a gay bone in this hot body!"_

_"I didn't mean you. God. It's a good damn thing, because you're so full of yourself, no one else would fit in there!"_

_Sam froze, had he just talked about Dean-. He looked at Dean. Crap. His face was red._

_"What the hell, Sammy? I will have you know that if I was into that whole...gay thing, I would be a damn... whatever the guy in control is!"_

_"A top, Dean."_

_"And how the hell do you know that? You bisexy or something?"_

_Sam's embarrassment turned to laughter at Dean's term for bisexuality._

_"What? What's so damn funny?"_

_Sam could only shake his head. Dean huffed and turned towards the bathroom._

_"When you're done, maybe we could go kill us a ghost. Unless you'd rather stay here and watch some gay porn or something."_

_Dean shoved Sam out of the way and slammed the bathroom door behind him. The younger hunter finally got control of himself and called Bobby. His uncle's phone was answered._

_"And how are you, Sam."_

_Crowley? Why was Crowley-?"_

_"Stop answering' my damn phone! Not gonna tell your demon ass again! Who the hell is-?"_

_"Bobby. It's Sam. Why's the King of Hell..."_

_"Dammit. Because he's bored or some stupid shit. Driving' me up the damn wall. Know this ain't a social call; have something to do with that damn vicious ghost hunt I sent you two on?"_

_"Yeah. Got here yesterday-can't find out shit."_

_"Boy, you better watch that mouth. What's the problem? Know how to kill it yet?"_

_"Sorry, Bobby. NO. Coming up empty. Dean-."_

_"Where's that boy? Get him on the phone."_

_"Dean! Bobby wants to talk to you!"_

_"You tryin' to bust my eardrums boy?"_

_"Oh. Sorry. Here-."_

_"Hey Bobby. Got anything for us, flying blind, here."_

_"You 'spect me to pull answers out of my ass? Just what have you been doing, boy?"_

_"Uh, research?"_

_Dean glared at the phone when Bobby relayed his words to...who the hell were-._

_"Is that fucking Crowley?"_

_"Boy! I just yelled at your brother about his mouth! He's picking up your bad habits! You really want me to drag you into the shed?"_

_"Hey! You can't do that anymore! I'm grown!"_

_"Never too old for me to tan your hide."_

_Sam tried to get Dean's attention. He knew what was next._

_"Oh yeah? What are you planning' on doing? Driving two hundred miles? Don't think so."_

_Sam face palmed._

_You have to come back sometime! Don't be a smartass with me, little boy! I'll make sure you can't sit without crying like a little girl! Got it?"_

_Sam grinned when Dean pushed out his bottom lip into a pout and whined into the phone._

_"Bobbyyyyy! All right, alright. I'm sorry. Geez!"_

_"Idgit. Tell me what you got."_

_"We got nothing! That's why we called! We have been...oh fine, Sammy. He's been researching and I've been...questioning the witnesses-."_

_"Boy, don't lie to me! The only questions you're askin' are what time your 'witnesses' get off."_

_"She got off all right-."_

_Dean listened to the dial tone and stared down at the phone._

_"He hung up on me."_

_"Great. You're such an ass, Dean. Now what do we do?"_

Sam came back to the present. Fuck. It was getting worse. He couldn't feel his hands and he was frozen. God. Everything hurt. He began to walk towards the ruins of the old house. It seemed so far. He should've taken a nap while Dean was...he moved slowly as he could hear Dean's damn voice. He looked up, glad to see...damn. He heard him. Where the hell was he? He yelled out his brother's name and saw...him. Wait. Gabriel? He yelled for the archangel, smiling with relief. He could count on Gabe. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ice. While he waited, he thought of Dean's brilliant answer to his 'what do we do now' question.

_'It's just a simple hunt, Sammy! Half an hour tops and you can get your geek on while I go spend some time at the bar, hustle some pool, we need cash. Baby's empty."_

_Sam stared at him._

_"Oh God number one-ten."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"The face. One-ten. Hey! I am not fucking insane!"_

_Sam glared and pointed at the window._

_"You are if you think I'm getting caught in that! It's fucking cold out there! It's snowing! Supposed to be a blizzard coming this way!"_

_Dean rolled his eyes._

_"Stop being such a girl, it barely snowing out there. God!"_

_"If you think I am following you to some godforsaken old house to hunt down a nasty ghost, you can just forget it!"_

_"Sam-."_

_"No! Nobody knows anything about the house or the ghost! There are no land or cemetery records! We don't even know its damn name! And... We don't have any idea where the thing is buried! There's hundreds of acres and snow covering everything and how the hell are we suppose to gank the thing? The house is in ruins and... and it's freaking stupid and dumb and if you have a brain at all in that head, you'll wait until we can see five feet in front of us!"_

_"Sam. Relax. It's a ghost. Salt-n-burn. Easy."_

_"You kidding?"_

_"Ah, c'mon, Sammy, have a little faith. I got this."_

_Dammit. He could feel himself caving. Then he smiled to himself._

_"Fine. How about we..."_

_Dean grinned. This is in the bag._

_"Ready, Sammy?"_

_Sam nodded and the game began._

_"Scissors. Sorry Dean. I win."_

_"Two outta three?"_

_"Fine. Go."_

_They played and Sam's smile slid off his face._

_Dean raised his arms in victory._

_"But...you always pick scissors-."_

_"What? I do not. C'mon, let's-."_

_"Wait-you sure it's not going to be a disaster?"_

_"Yep. Fact I'll even do you one better. I'll take the ghost, you find the grave."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"To convince you. If I thought there was any chance of a storm, would I leave you out in it?"_

_Sam breathed and nodded._

_"Yeah. Okay. Let's go."_

_"If he freaking thinks I'm walking around out there in the snow, he's nuts."_

_Sam spun around, "What did you say?"_

_"Huh? Nothing. Get a move on!"_

_'I know I'm going to regret following his ass.'_

Sam came out of the memory, frowning. When the hell had it gotten so dark? Oh. His eyes were closed. Huh. He looked around. Where was Dean? Gabriel? Even the ghost would be better company than all this...white. He looked around, when had he sat down? At least he wasn't shivering. Strange. Not so cold down here. Should a thought of this sooner. He thought of that stupid joke of Deans.

_'Know why you're always freezing your ass off sasquatch?'_

_'No. Why, Dean.'_

_'Cuz it's thirty degrees colder up there!'_

Sam giggled. Wow, Dean was wise...yeah, wise-ass, maybe. He giggled louder. Once he stopped laughing, he looked around. It was so beautiful. All white and clean. He yawned. God, he was tired. Why was Gabriel taking so long? He always came. Sam snorted and sighed, and pulled off his jacket. He rolled it into a ball, laid down on the makeshift pillow and slept. Smile still on his face.

Bored. Bored. Bored. This was the damn reason he'd become Loki and later, the Trickster. Being an archangel was not all it was cracked up to be. Where in the pamphlet had it listed being bored to death as part of the package? Nowhere. No wonder Dad had enlisted Gabriel's aide. This sucked. Then the archangel smiled.

"It's been fun times, boys and girls, but I gotta go. Sammikins wants me. Toodles!"

He snapped his fingers; saw the frowns and indignant looks. His work was done here. He arrived in the motel room. Huh. Empty. Damn. And here he was hoping his hottie was dreaming of him. He walked to Sam's laptop, glanced at it and frowned. Snapping again, he looked for Deano's car. The lot was empty. It was snowing. Heavily. This is one of the times he is glad he's not human. He watched a couple run into a store, nestled in thick knee-length coats. He closed his eyes, sent out feelers. Cas' was the strongest. He appeared. Hmmm, interesting. Fodder for later. Looking around he didn't see Sammy. Where the hell was that boy? On Sam's laptop, a picture of the acreage and... fuck! He appeared outside the old farm and looked. Place was fucking huge. And White. Holy dad, it was like a blank canvas. his eyes narrowed. Brown. Boots. Jeans. How had he ended up way over there? He flew to him. Shit. Sam wasn't moving. Gabriel was.

"Sam!"

The youngest Winchester never moved.

"Sammy, wake up!'

If Gabriel had had a heartbeat, it would have been fast. Beating-out-of-his-chest-fast.

He set his bottom set of wings under the hunter, keeping the cold from seeping into Sam and used his other sets to surround them both, slowly replacing the frigid air with heat and covered Sam's body with his own warmth. When he said he was a hot archangel, he meant it.

"C'mon, Sammy. Can't play if you don't wake up."

"G-Gabe? T-tired. Lemme sleep."

"No! We gotta warm you up."

"What...mmmm, not cold, snugg-snuggil-warm."

Gabriel shook his head. Stanford genius, his ass. Which the archangel had to admit, the moose had a stunning ass. He fluttered his wings, the vessel's body moving against Sam's as he brought his temperature back up. Slowly. Color began to come back into the human's skin and the frostbite tapered off. It had been close. Too close.

"Gabe? That you? Dark out here."

"Open your eyes."

Sam slowly opened his eyes and he pulled the archangel closer.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You feeling' okay?"

"You came..."

Gabriel frowned when Sam grinned and began giggling.

"Samuel?"

The archangel slid his hands up Sam's neck, cupping his jaw line. He leaned in and brushed his lips over the human's, filling his lungs with warm air. He closed his eyes when Sam's hands gripped the archangel's hair and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to intensify the kiss. Moaning, Gabriel rubbed his body against the hunter's, licking into his mouth, tasting him. He tasted so good. Felt so good. Reluctantly, he pulled back and watched as Sam opened his eyes. He pulled the archangel down and whispered.

"Wanted to do that for a long time, archangel."

Gabriel was tempted to fly them to somewhere warm. He opened his mouth to speak and Sam yelled.

"Shit! Dean! He could be-."

"Cassie is solving the problem. They are fine."

Sam looked confused when he realized they were standing just outside the main door to the farmhouse. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Gabriel became concerned. "Sam?"

The hunter opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Gabe. I was dying, wasn't I?"

"Yes, Sam. I think I should be leaving."

"No! I mean, wait. You said Castiel was here. Dean was a bitch to him earlier. He wouldn't show. Hell, I wouldn't have."

"Sammy, Deano would have to do...actually, I don't think there is anything your brother could do to drive Cassie away."

"I don't know. Dean's been whoring around and acting stupid. I don't know what the hell's going on with him."

"C'mon, sexy Sammy, it's quiet in there. Let's go see if we can find out."

Okay. There it is. Have a great night, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A moment before the blow out

Chapter three: A moment before the blowup

In which our boys have a moment and then tempers explode.

A/N-This chapter is dedicated to Maknatuna, my only review and a dear friend. Thanks Sweetie. Reviews would be lovely. If only one word. If it sucks, please let me know that too. For those who are reading, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but a few words and an obsession for Destiel and Sabriel.

As the angel listened to the fading echo of the vile creature, he suddenly felt weak. His limbs trembling. He put his hand, palm down on the wall to steady himself and closed his eyes, unable to pinpoint exactly what was wrong. Castiel sensed thirst, exhaustion, distant pain. Why? Dean's voice was quiet, pained.

"Cas? You alright?"

Castiel pushed from the wall and looked over at Dean.

"I am fine. Perhaps, if you haven't grown too attached to this room, we could depart."

Dean began to laugh. It was cut off as the hunter groaned in pain.

"Dean? Are your injuries painful?"

"I'm...good. Can we just get the hell out of here?"

"Yes, Dean."

Castiel offered Dean a hand and the hunter reluctantly took it, grumbling as he began to stand. His legs were shaking and he slid back down.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"You are hurt. Tell me where."

"I already told you-."

"Where? I will not ask again."

Dean sighed, "Fine, damn ghost did a number on me when he threw my ass into the wall. Just gimme a few minutes."

Castiel looked at the hunter intently and crouched down in front of him. He slid his hands, palms down up the human's legs.

Dean jumped and yelled.

"What in the hell-."

"Quiet. I am attempting to heal you. Stay still."

Castiel knew he was hurt when the hunter obeyed his request. Castiel pressed lightly as he moved from calf to knee, thigh to hip. The hitched breath from his charge caught his attention.

"Dean? Am I hurting you?"

"N-no...No. I...just...you done yet?"

"Not quite. Close your eyes."

He watched as Dean's eyes widened and then snapped closed. He went back to work. His fingers pressing either side of the human's groin area. Castiel thought he heard a moan from the hunter as he had turned his head away from the angel. The sound had sent a chill through his vessel's body. He dismissed it as he moved his hands higher, up the hunter's sides and to the small of his back. He leaned in and spoke quietly.

"Dean, please lean forward."

He smiled as Dean did as the angel bid without complaint. He felt breath at his neck, a gasp as he slowly moved his hands up the hunter's spine, fingers spread out and pushing grace into Dean's body. He pulled back, looked into the hunter's face and stilled as the hunter's eyes opened. Leaning Dean's head back against the wall, Castiel brought his hands up, circling his neck. His fingers were warm where he had touched Dean.

A slight sound escaped the hunter's mouth and Castiel's attention was diverted. Dean licked his lips, tilted his head back and stilled.

Castiel swallowed. Was something happening between them? He whispered Dean's name and the hunter's eyes locked on Castiel's. The angel unable to look away. Fingers moving up Dean's throat of their own accord, over Dean's jaw line, his cheeks. Smoothing the frown on his forehead. Castiel began to speak, but a slight shake of the human's head ended the thought. He looked intently into green eyes. Locked onto them and felt fingers slide up the nape of his neck. The angel moved closer into the warmth.

"Dean..."

"Shhh. Don't know what is...just...let me..."

The words trailed off as Dean closed the gap between them and brushed his lips over Castiel's.

The sound of stomping feet and familiar bitching was coming from the other side of the door made Dean push Castiel away. The angel glanced at him with hurt as the hunter grabbed his weapons and looked briefly back at the angel before walking towards the door.

Sam came barreling through the door, Gabriel right behind him. Now that he was warm again, he was no longer angry. Just worried. One look at his brother, healthy and unhurt, turned it back into anger. Sam was pissed. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Dammit, Dean! What the hell? I could have frozen out there. Are you even aware it's snowing? Of course, you are! Why the hell would you care! You weren't out there! Hell no! You were safe and warm in here whereas, I", Sam poked Dean in the chest, "could have died! Died! You hear me! Just because you were too impatient to wait out the storm! Had to gank the damn ghost-!"

"You almost done, Sammy?"

"Done? Done?" He was going to kill his brother! He wondered if Gabriel would help. Gabriel raised his hands.

"Sorry, hot stuff, Cassie might not approve."

Sam just glared. Dean grinned and waved his guardian over.

"Hey, Cas? C'mere."

"Dean. No. I have to go-."

Dean's eyes narrowed. He focused on the angel's eyes. Castiel sighed and walked over to where the brothers stood.

"Hey, Cas. Look at Sammy. Tell me what you see."

Castiel was unsure what Dean was asking, so he stepped in front of Dean and focused on Sam.

"You are upset with your brother."

"Yeah, no shit. What else is new?"

Castiel ignored his charge.

"Samuel?"

Flicking his eyes over Castiel's shoulder, he glanced at Dean. His brother was frowning. His eyes moving from Cas to Sam and then back to the angel again. What was up with Dean? Oh. Ohhhh. His brother didn't want Castiel to realize he'd gone off half-cocked. Wait. Why? Dean's never given a shit what anyone thought. So why Castiel? Yeah, the angel had been cross lately, but if Dean would stop acting like a bitch, then there wouldn't be a problem.

"Samuel? Is there something you would like to say to your brother or myself?"

Sam looked down slightly. The angel was focused intensely on him. His eyes. How did Dean do it? He felt dirty, like Castiel could see inside of him. Judge him.

"Samuel? Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, couldn't even answer him. He was so different than the archangel. Gabriel was...Gabriel. He didn't intimidate Sam in the least. He never took himself seriously and refused for Sam to do the same. There was just something about him; maybe the sheer power he had. God, it was confusing. He'd never wanted another guy except for...didn't matter. Unlike Dean, Sam could keep it in his pants and so far he had. But, earlier, outside; he'd wanted to feel him, touch and taste him-.

There were suddenly fingers snapping in his face. Dean. Glaring. At him.

"Hey, you mind?"

"What.."

"Samuel. I asked you if something was wrong."

"Oh." He could almost feel Castiel's impatience. And those damn eyes. It was a bit unnerving. He found himself leaning towards Gabriel.

The archangel laughed.

"Hey, bro? You're freaking out my boy, here."

Castiel looked at his brother. Then back at Sam.

"My apologies."

Sam smiled at the angel and received a slight smile back in return. Dean coughed. Loudly, pulling Castiel towards him, glaring at both the angel and his brother.

"You two done?"

Castiel turned to Dean puzzled.

"I wasn't aware we had been in the process of doing...something."

Sam and Gabriel laughed as Dean face palmed.

"Not what I meant. Alright, we done here? I have so had it with this place. Hey, there's a bar down by the motel. Anyone wanna celebrate?"

"Dean, I don't think Gab-."

Sam stopped midsentence as fingers slid down his back and beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Nonsense Sammy, get a coupla of drinks to relax you and maybe a little dirty-dancing, handsome?"

"That is enough, Gabriel."

The archangel gave Castiel his smug grin.

"Gabriel? You are upsetting Samuel and angering my charge."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Cassie, I love you but you really need to get that stick out of your ass, maybe Deano could be its replacement."

"Gabriel! That is quite enough!"

"Oh, fine. Father, you are boring! You'd think hanging with Deano would have loosened you up", the archangel grinned; thrilled at the response he was seeing-Sam was disgusted, Dean was staring in shock and Cassie was blushing, "in more ways than one. What do you think Deano? Up for the challenge?"

"What the hell is your problem? I'm straight! Y'know as in, never in a million years would I do something like-."

"Thank you Dean. Your opinion on the matter is duly noted."

Dean smiled, unaware of the angel's pain at the hunter's statement.

Gabriel leaned over to Sam and spoke.

"Your brother has not the slightest idea what Cassie's words mean, does he?"

"Nope. And something tells me that he's not the only one oblivious. God. They're both like a train wreck just waiting to happen. Dean's so wrapped up in his macho crap and Castiel...holy Dad! Not again!"

"What?"

"Look at them. Eyefucking! Don't tell me you never noticed! Might as well do the dirty. Lock 'em in a damn room til they figure it out!"

Sam hissed at the archangel. "Shut. Up. Unless your brother has girl parts, not happening."

"You are going to eat those words, Sammy, my boy."

"You're full of it, Gabe."

"Care to wager?"

"You really think something's going on with them?"

"Yep. Now, let's see. You think I'm full of it. If I win you are going to be the one full of...me."

"You can't be serious."

Gabriel leaned in licked his ear and whispered, "oh, I am. And you know that fantasy of yours, the one no one knows about? Oh, baby, I know. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my name. I'll take care of all those little kinks no one knows about."

Shit. An image came to him. He closed his eyes, legs shaky from what he was seeing and oh, God. Feeling. Gabriel's hand. Between his legs; rubbing and pressing. Moving further back. Fingers sliding inside. He failed to swallow a moan. Jesus, he wanted it. This. Him."

"I...y-yes."

After Sam learned how to breathe again, he whispered.

"You're not going to win, Gabriel."

"I always win. This time will be no different."

"You're forgetting something. Look at them. Dean's...Dean and Castiel, well, you get the point."

"Hmmm, my little tightass, you might be on to something there. There is a little current of anger rolling off of them both. They're usually a lot closer than this. Maybe a little intervention? Something to shake one of 'em up. I think Deano. He needs to deal. Get close again."

"Like how...Close? What do you mean, close? All they do is fight. Castiel shows, Dean bitches and the angel gets pissed, yells and vanishes. I don't know what the hell is going on, all I know is Dean's starting to piss me off", Sam looked at the archangel and narrowed his eyes, "wait, what do you know that I don't?"

"I think you're bro has a thing for Cassie and he's freaking out. You said yourself, he's out of control, spiraling. Fighting, sex...defensive."

"Dean? You think he wants Castiel and he's losing it because it's not his norm?"

"Not sure, but after I saw them...earlier; anyway, there's something up with them. Deano's not the only one acting weird. And I know, my little bro, he's stoic, serious, and calm. Rarely does he get his feathers in a twist, especially with humanity. He isn't emotional and your bro isn't exactly into sharing and caring. What? You look like you got something to say, Sammy."

"I think you're wrong about something. Dean's dealing with something; I just have to get him to talk. I doubt has anything to do with Castiel. Why go off on him? Shit, he called him on the way to the diner and when he got their Dean was...involved. Yelled at Castiel. Why would he do that? No. Don't think it has to do with the angel."

"My dear boy, it's a good thing you are such a looker, because, frankly, I'm starting to doubt your smarts. I think a plan is forming-."

"Oh, God. Help us."

"Hey! You two in or what?"

"Deano, we're so in. Cassie?"

"I do not think so, Gabriel."

"C'mon, Cas. I need some downtime after killing that damn thing."

"What did you say? You are speaking of the being I sent to its fate?"

"Well, yeah. Course. I mean you helped, but...either way, it's dead now."

"I see. And I suppose your scream for assistance was imagined...and the creature choking you to death was immaterial?"

"And here we go."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, you want credit for it? Fine. But, just so you know, I had it contained-."

"Of all the...you had nothing contained! Nothing! You did no research or history! The witnesses told you nothing of value and while your brother tried to find answers, you participated in fornication with a virtual stranger! Samuel did not want to go and instead of waiting out the storm, you stated this particular hunt was...a piece of pie and if not for Gabriel, Samuel would have died! Do you even realize without mine and Gabriel's intervention, you both would have died!"

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? And it's cake, not pie."

Castiel growled, pushing him into the wall, hissing into his ear.

"Do not push me! Dramatic? I am tired of your condescending, asinine, ungrateful attitude! Towards me, towards your brother, but most especially towards yourself! You are sinking and you refuse to see what is important! I did not brave that vile pit just to watch you throw it all away by your immature behavior! And I will not stand for it! Am I getting through to you? Do not force my hand, Righteous one!"

"Do it."

Castiel leaned back until Dean locked onto his eyes and saw the desperation, the need for something. He felt Dean's fingers clenched into his trenchcoat.

"Cas. Don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

"Let me help you, Dean. Please."

"No." Castiel closed his eyes and whispered softly.

"Earlier when I healed you and we were...close, that was the Righteous One. The bright soul that led me to you and if not for that light, neither of us would have ascended from that Pit. Your soul called to me, has guided me, as I believed I guided you. You are losing yourself and I know not how to help you."

Dean closed his eyes and turned his head. He couldn't stand the look in the angel's eyes.

"Dean. Do not turn away. Look at me. At least give me that."

Dean turned back and Castiel smiled sadly.

"Thank you. I wish you would let me in. I wish you would trust me. Goodnight Dean."

"Cas-."

He spoke too late. Castiel was gone.

"Dean-."

"Sam. Don't. Just leave me alone."

Dean Winchester walked out of the building, never even noticing the storm building around him. Pulling the car door open, he got in and slammed it. He'd made a mess of things. Everything from the girl to Sammy. What if Gabriel hadn't been there? And Cas? Saved his ass again. Why? He's almost...He'd gotten too close. Almost given in. What the fuck was wrong with him? He needed to get drunk and fuck into something until he couldn't feel anymore. He sure as hell couldn't deal with Sam. Gabriel would make sure his brother got home safe. He looked back towards the building and…Son of a bitch.

Sam ran out of the farmhouse directly to the impala.

"Dean, we need to-."

"You might need to, but I sure as hell don't!"

"Dean, please-."

"Goddammit Sam, no! I'm not doing this right now! I fucked up! Fucking Cas was right about that at least. I almost got you killed! Jesus, Sammy! Right now, I'm…I don't know, just…Have Gabe keep you safe. I sure as hell can't."

"Dean! No! That's not true-."

Dean looked at him and Sam's breath hitched.

"Stop it, Sam. You know it is. Not taking you down with me…."

"Dean please-."

Dean sighed when he saw Gabriel just behind his brother. Looking over at the archangel, he spoke.

"Take care of Sam. Keep him safe. You're good like that. Don't trust myself right now, so just-."

Gabriel nodded. "Sure kiddo, no problem."

Dean forced himself to smile. "Just don't be comin' on to him. He's innocent."

Sam huffed.

"Now that could be a problem. Between you and me, like to climb sexboy like a tree."

Gabriel laughed as Dean gagged.

"Uh, excuse me! I'm right here!"

"Oh, I know tall, built and hot-."

"Gabriel! He's my brother! That's just gross!"

Gabriel just smirked. "Oh, please. I think you got a thing for my little bro."

"Don't even bother, Dean. I already told him."

"Why in the hell would I-."

"Oh, please. Kiddo, I've seen enough, from both of you. You, Deano; when it comes to Cassie, you're about as straight as a slinky."

Dean's jaw dropped. He tried to speak. Nothing.

"Never thought I'd see it. A silent Dean."

The eldest hunter tried again. "What?" He squeaked. He fucking squeaked. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic!

Sam's head flew up. "Dean? Are you okay?"

"Uh-."

"You just squealed like a little girl."

"I did not! So, shut up! And what the hell, Gabriel? What're you even talking about? "

"Self-delusional. It's sad, really."

"I am not….what was that damn word…Bisexy? I. Like. Girls! Period!"

Sam grinned. "Bisexual, Dean."

"What the fuck ever! I'm not gay or Bisexual, Dammit!"

"Didn't say you were, Deano. You're Cassexual."

"Whatever the hell you're taking, Gabe, I'd lay off. You've lost it."

Sam shook his head. Gabriel was not going to let that comment pass.

"I'd be willing to bet the only thing that is going to be lost soon is Cassie's virginity. And I suggest you get a move on, otherwise, some girl might have herself a wild night with my little bro."

Dean growled. "Not happening! Cas ain't interested."

"You're sure about that, are you, Deano?"

"Damn straight!"

"If you insist."

"I do, Dammit!

"Dean…"

"Sam. No. Just I need…I have to go. Take care of him, alright."

"Where you going?"

"Fuck if I know. A bar. Get drunk and laid. Rent a room close. Don't wait up. And keep your filthy paws off Sammy. Got it?"

"Oh, I'm going to have it, alright."

"Gabriel! Shut up! Dean, please be careful. Don't drive so fast. It's bad out here. It might get worse."

"Sam. Chill out. I'm a big boy. Got this."

"If you need me or something happens-."

"Samantha! God! You're such a damn girl! Fine! I'll call. Can I go now, mom?"

"Shut. Up. Just be careful. Please."

"Yeah. Fine. See ya later. "

Sam and Gabriel watched as Dean peeled out and disappeared down the road. The archangel grinned and pinched Sam's ass as they disappeared to a far warmer location, never noticing Dean's jacket and phone; still inside the abandoned building.

And there it is. Comments would be appreciated. Boring? Not Bad? Should I continue? Story is planned out. Next up will be Dean fighting the elements and his attraction. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Elemental Desire

CHAPTER FOUR-ELEMENTAL DESIRE

A/N-First off, I want to thank all of you beautiful people that reviewed, favorited, followed and alerted. I did my best to send you my words of appreciation, but email has been wonky. Please let me know if you did not get my thanks and I will rectify that error immediately. And to YaoiIsMyDrug, Mapal, Phoenix Autumn, Dead-Knight-of-Darkness and 0Destielforever0 for their individual chap. reviews.

Also: I received three wonderful reviews from guests on TFG and a beautiful one regarding the new TMFOSW. Since I cannot thank you personally, I am thanking you here. They are so very important and give me the happies!

I dedicate this chapter to Maknatuna-who has been so wonderful, LusciousinPain-who has been phenomenal, ChelseaxQ-who has been so wonderful, Nurselintu-who needs a hot repairman. And of course, Caughtinblackseyes- who is presently drooling in her shoes over Misha's Abs and those hipbones. Naughty girl. I hope she is feeling better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind renting the boys for the night.

* * *

Chapter Four: ELEMENTAL DESIRE

Dean glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw his brother and Gabe vanish. He let out a breath. He'd screwed up, bad. Sam had almost paid for it. He'd gone off half-cocked and if the archangel hadn't been there, Dean would have lost Sammy. What the fuck was wrong with him? Cas was right. He was being stupid and irresponsible and he knew better. Hell, his dad had taught him better, so what was his problem? Why was he being such a bitch? All he'd been doing lately was drinking, fucking, fighting and dreaming-'kay, he wasn't going to go there. Nope. Never. Snapping back to the present, he looked out the windshield. Shit. He could barely see the road, visibility was shot. Stupid storm. Stupid snow. Stupid road. Leaning forward, he slid his hand across the inside of the front window and hit the brights. It helped for a few seconds, until the heat in the car demanded a second thin layer of frost return to its place of origin. The windshield. Great. He sighed and rolled his window down a few inches. It cleared the frost. Relieved, he hit the gas.

* * *

Castiel appeared in Nazareth. The altar close to the entrance of the church of St. Gabriel. He smiled. Here, his brother was worshipped as The Herald. The Archangel Gabriel. His brother had recited the events after their conclusion, at Castiel's appeal. Even then the youngest angel had an affection for humanity. Stepping forward, he looked at 'Mary's Well'. Sadly, water no longer flowed. Father had chosen seven of his human creations to weave the curtain for the Holiest of Holies for the Temple of Jerusalem. Mary was set on her task until the need to fetch water for her household became necessary. As she had filled the containers, Gabriel had appeared.

The archangel had informed her of Father's wishes. They were never orders. Humanity was given free will. She'd been overwhelmed, unsure if she was pious and faithful enough to carry out the task. Gabriel had reassured her of her purity and light. She did not understand how it would happen when she'd never lain with a man. What would happen when her family, her husband received the news? She was told to cease doubt and place her faith in Father. She'd bowed her head and Gabriel had performed the Annunciation, blessing her with the task of carrying the Messiah within her. This had only been part of his mission. Gabriel watched his temporary charge; keeping her safe from harm until the Messiah was born. Over time, he came to love her and only left her side when another saw to her protection. When Father requested, as Gabriel said, "kept in the know', whatever that meant.

He'd remembered the times Gabriel had come home to inform Father of her health and the safety as the Babe. Gabriel had been different during the whole of his mission. Patient, gentle, pious and worried for his most important charge. So serious and anxious to join the anointed human on Earth. He didn't know how deep his brother's feelings for the mortal went, but Gabriel had llove her and he wondered if she'd ever known. Then The Messiah was born. Castiel had been there. There were no words to describe the event. Father had assigned him to be the light the group would follow to find the manger. He had been so thankful to father for this gift. He'd seen as Gabriel's attentioned veered between their most beloved brother and The Virgin Mary. The archangel evenutally came home, mission successful. He hadn't stayed. Once again, he disappeared. Only to return when knowledge of Castiel's assignment as Dean's guardian was ordered. Castiel had almost given up calling for him when he'd finally appeared. He'd changed. Become the heavenly equivalent of Dean. Enjoyed earthly lusts and pursuits. Libation, Nutritional sustenance-especially those with copious amounts of sugar, and his Fornication habits. Bedding humans –Male, female, individual, groups; he didn't even want to think about those he had lain with when he spent his time as Loki. Others had never been able to tell, but Gabriel had raised Castiel and the angel knew his older brother as well as he knew his current charge. He had begun to see a change in his brother, though. The smile reached his eyes, he was happy again, his Gabriel, the one he'd been before Mary had reappeared. Recently. Very recently. He was unaware of why this was, but enjoyed it all the same. He had missed his rambunctious brother.

Castiel sighed and let the fear and pressure within him, fall away. He walked towards the archway. The location was one of two solitary places that offered him contentment, peace. Both for different reasons. One of few that Father's presence could still be felt in so many wonderful ways. The air pure, the land blessed; the area unspoiled by human war and violence. Sacred. One of few modern areas that has always been shared by his own brethren and humanity. A place of miracles and knowledge; healing and wonder. Peace and faith, joy and contentment; wisdom and love. Father's love.

A place he sought answers; prayed for guidance. He had been questioning himself lately. Had his Father been wrong to assign him as Dean's guardian and savior? He immediately felt shame. He was betraying Father with his thoughts. The Heavenly Host was never wrong. Perhaps he had more faith in his youngest than Castiel had in himself. He reverently hoped it was not misplaced; it was all he had left. Dean had made it perfectly clear he had no faith in Castiel. The peace he'd surrounded himself with was abruptly shattered; his thoughts interrupted by a voice. Dean's voice. Against his better judgment, he locked on the hunter and appeared in the passenger seat of the impala.

Dean swerved. "Goddammit, Cas!"

Castiel looked intently at the hunter.

"You are perturbed?"

"Perturbed? No! I'm pissed! Almost crashed into a fuckin' tree!"

Castiel was tiring of Dean's attitude.

"I heard you call my name."

"I never-."

"Yes, Dean, you did. You spoke of your brother and inferred I was correct. Although, I am unclear to what you are referring."

"You're hearing shit. Didn't call you. Leave me the hell alone."

"My apologies. I will follow your edict. It will not happen again. Goodnight. "

Dean looked about to say something and instead leaned over and turned the volume on the radio to the highest setting. Castiel understood perfectly. He vanished. As he flew, he felt...cold. Why? He was an angel; physical conditions did not affect him or any of his brothers. No matter the circumstances. Until now. He frowned. Another human feeling to consider along with the previous weakness and pain. Was Dean's recent behavior causing this? Punishment for his lack of faith in himself? A lesson from Father? Giving Castiel human frailty so as better to understand the heavenly Host's youngest creations? Or one human in particular. He sighed. Alternatively, was it possible the hunter no longer had need for guidance, assistance, his presence? He is not aware where he lands until his feet touch ground. He smiles at the human man-boy as he laughs with delight when he turns and sees the angel. He sprints over and grins at Castiel, hugging him. The angel feels him shaking and frowns. He steps back and looks intently at the boy.

"Jonothon? You seem upset."

The autistic boy tightens his grip around Castiel, nodding into his neck. The boy shivers and his breath hitches.

"Jonothon. What has happened?"

"You don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Why would you say that?"

Jonothon shook his head and burrowed back into Castiel's neck.

"Jonothon. Tell me what makes you say that. Have you had visitors?"

"Uh-uh. Just me. 'Cept for Gabby and Bolly. "

Castiel smiled. If anyone could relax Jonothon, it would be Gabriel.

"Bolly? Gabriel brought Balthazar?"

"Yes. I like him. Gabriel made it snow and we had a snowball fight. Bolly and me against Gabby. "

"Did you win?"

"I don't know. Gabby doesn't play fair."

Castiel laughed. This was why he enjoyed this safe haven. Jonothon was so innocent and childlike. Happy and wondrous. Content to take joy from the angel's presence. He was the perfect antidote to Dean's temperamental behavior. His increasing volatile moods whenever Castiel appeared. Jonothon was speaking and the angel's thoughts had been on the hunter. Dean had made it more than clear of his thoughts concerning Castiel. He tuned the hunter out and concentrated on listening to his sweet friend.

"…Had a dream. Couldn't see anyone. Dark, small place. So cold. Kept calling for you, but you never showed-."

Showed? Castiel frowned. To his knowledge, his friend did not use slang. Jonothon was articulate, vastly intelligent, brilliant; but he spoke very formally. He was a child of a human condition called Asperger Syndrome, a form of Autism and like those with the same genetic foundation, slang was considered juvenile. They weren't called 'Little Professors' for nothing. He thought about questioning his friend on the word, but deemed it unimportant.

"Jonothon, you are aware that this place is your home. It is your wish, your dream. Your Heaven. You are alone in charge of all you see. No one and nothing can permeate your place without you blessing. "

Jonothon nodded, body still shaking.

"Jonothon?"

"Get lonely. Miss you. Haven't been here in a long time."

Castiel lowered his head in shame. Jonothon bit his lip. He'd upset his friend, now his friend wouldn't come and visit him anymore.

"Cassie? I'm sorry. Please. Don't leave. I don't want you to leave-."

The angel snapped his eyes to his friend.

"That is enough, little one. You are far too important to me and I will only leave when you tire of my presence."

Jonothon smiled, "I love you Cassie."

"As I love you, Jonothon. "

"Cassie? Do you dislike when I call you that, instead of your other name?"

"You may call me whatever you wish, little one."

"Okay. Good. Don't like the other name."

"Castiel? It is the name Father blessed me with."

"No, not that one. It's a good name, hard to remember; pronounce."

"Yes, you are the second human to inform me of that sentiment. But, I have no other names."

Jonothon smiled brilliantly, "Yes, you do. Gabby told me. Said it was a secret, but you enjoyed it."

He was going to kill his brother.

"And what name did he use?"

"Casty."

Yes, Heaven was going to be short one Archangel.

"I don't really like it, though; can I just call you Cassie?"

"I would find that much preferable. Thank you, Jonothon. You are still shaking, little one."

He pulled the boy's face to his own.

"Would you sit with me? We need to talk."

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

The hunter slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He was pissed. Fucking angel. What was his damn problem? Couldn't he just leave Dean the hell alone? He wanted to scream. At Heaven, Hell, the world. All of 'em! He hadn't said shit about Sam or Castiel. So what the hell was his…

Dean looked out the front window and yelled in alarm. The Impala began fishtailing; pressing lightly on the brakes did nothing. He tried squinting; searching for another vehicle, hoping to Christ he was alone on the road. Running his hand through the frost his heart plummeted when he saw...he shook his head, refusing to see what was in front of him. Fuck! This was all that damn angel's fault! He could have at least mojo-ed him to a warm bar before flying off! He stopped the train of thought. He'd deal with this now, yell at Cas later. He'd let himself get distracted and now Baby was going to pay for it. He did what had become his normal reaction when he got in over his head. Distantly, he wondered when he'd come to rely so completely on the angel. No time.

"Casssss!"

Castiel was just turning to sit on the swinging bench on the boy's porch when he heard him. Dean. Not this time. He attempted to ignore it and Jonothon put his hand on Cas' and smiled.

"Go. He needs you. Go to him."

"How did you-."

Jonothon just smiled.

"It does not matter. Thank you for keeping your promise. Taking your leave before I have requested. He needs you. Go to him."

Castiel shook his head. "No, he doesn't. His feelings were made abundantly clear just before my arrival here."

"Go."

Castiel sighed, "this will not take long, I assure you. We still need to speak."

"Yes. Now, go. I will wait for you."

The angel closed his eyes, disappeared and arrived in time to put the vehicle back on course; slowing it down until it stopped on the shoulder of the back road. He passed his hand in the air between them and the ignition turned off. The silence was deep, the road dark. A chill slid down his spine. One of danger, dread, death. His eyes snapped to Dean and the fear was replaced by amusement. Dean was trying to catch his breath as he ran fingertips over the steering wheel mumbling to her.

"Ohh, Baby. Daddy's sorry. Coulda got hurt and it would have been all my fault. Can you ever forgive me? Hmmm? Ahh, thank you. I shall never take you for granted again. I will make it up to you. Nice thick drink of oil? The expensive kind. Nothing's too good for my baby."

He slid his hands across the dashboard and murmured promises and words of love. Unaware of Castiel using all his Grace to keep from laughing at Dean's behavior.

Castiel watched him with a slight smile. Dean stilled. Cas. Was right there. He was practically molesting his baby and the angel is rightdamnthere. Wonderful. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, leaned back and spoke low.

"Please tell me you just got here."

"I just got here."

"Thank Go-."

"But that would be a lie."

Dean groaned. Next thing he knew he'd be wanting a threesome. Cas and him in Baby. Or in the angel on his girl-Oh. My. God! Had he just thought that? With the angel sitting next to him? Okay, so maybe he'd thought once or twice about it, but hey! He hadn't gotten laid in awhile and Cas wasn't exactly the elephant man. And he did have long fingers and those eyes and…why in the hell was he thinking of the angel like…In baby…and that just led to thoughts of baby. What? He'd been fifteen, so shut the hell up. He had had a couple of hot dreams. Of Cas. With him. In the backseat of Baby and oh if that wasn't a totally inappropriate thought with the angel sitting right fucking next to him.

"Dean? What were you thinking about?"

Dean swallowed. Shit.

"Nothing. Uh, thanks for...y'know, helping out and all."

"You are welcome. If you are no longer in need of me, I will take my leave-."

The words were out of the hunter's mouth before he finished thinking them.

"No! Uh, I mean..."

"Dean?"

"You can...I don't know, stay if you want. Pretty bad out there, so yeah...uh, that..."

Dean wanted to shoot himself in the face. That had to be the stupidest thing he's ever said in his life. He didn't think he'd ever top the one he said when he had contracted that damn ghost sickness-.

"I do not understand what you are saying."

"Look, if you wanna hang out or whatever; maybe get a drink or something..."

Why the hell had that sounded like a date and why had he sounded so damn nervous?

"I do not drink, Dean and I-."

"Cas! Look, I was an ass and I'm trying to apologize!"

"Dean, there is no need for your apolog-."

"God! Would you just shut up for five seconds? I am going to hurt you. This is simple! You want to go to the bar or-."

"Dean? I do not think that you are making a wise decision. Perhaps, you should return to your room until this storm has passed. You have already risked-."

Dean was going to have a stroke. A big one.

He grit his teeth and bit out the words.

"I'm goin' to the bar! You in or not? Because I'm really getting pissed, here. Make up your damn mind! Now! What's it going to fucking-?"

"I would enjoy spending some time with you."

"Finally! Jeez, Cas! It's like pulling teeth!"

Dean turned the ignition and felt Castiel's eyes on him. Uh-oh, the head tilt of confusion.

"Why would pulling teeth compare to a simple conversation with me?"

Dean sighed. He really did have the patience of a saint.

"Never mind. Slang. Don't worry about it."

"Yes, Dean."

Dean looked over at the angel, chuckled and got back on the road.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I was just thinkin'-."

"Do you think that wise?"

"Not usually, but...Hey! Nice, Angel of the Lord. Real nice."

"Thank you. I have my moments."

Dean looked over at him and shook his head, grinning. The grin slipped from his face when the angel focused on him. He couldn't look-.

"Dean? Perhaps you should concentrate on your driving. It would seem to be advantageous to pay attention the road. I would dislike having to save your...ass-."

Dean swerved at the angel's swearing. Dean suddenly had an image of Castiel's ass-muscled, tight-shutup, shutup, shutup!

He overcorrected the wheel; lurching into the other lane violently, he started when he realized he almost had a certain angel in his lap. He choked silently, trying to focus all his attention on getting back control of the car. Easier said than done. The angel was trying to right himself, but he was having difficulty.

The hunter bit his lip as Cas' efforts to move away were failing. He felt heat and warm breath on his neck; glancing down and then to the side. Oh, Christ. The angel had braced himself with one hand on Dean's opposite thigh, the other trying to keep his balance and his body off of his charge. The other hand pressing beneath his shoulder blades, the warm breath at his ear, intent on moving away. It wasn't completely successful. Finally, he balanced himself and began moving away. Dean began breathing again...until...

Deans attention was forced back to their dangerous situation-no not them, the roads-when he heard a loud horn. Oh, shit! A semi. Coming right at them. He spun the wheel just as the truck flew past. The wrenching of the wheel a second time forced the angel to slam into the hunter, grunting when he crashed into Dean's side, unable to balance. To avoid an unconscious hunter from their heads colliding, he lowered his head and curved his body inward. His actions impeded any physical harm to the hunter; however, it did nothing to block bodily contact.

Dean gasped as Castiel was flung against him, the angel's face pushed into the hunter's neck. The vibration and hot breath from Castiel sent heat charging through Dean's body. He took a deep breath and pulled the car to the side of the road. Whatever this was; it had to stop now.

He opened his mouth to demand Cas move away when he felt the angel's hand squeeze his thigh for purchase. Dean's legs spreading involuntarily, causing the hand to move downwards. He freaked.

"Goddamit, Cas! What the fuck! What's wrong with you?"

Castiel straightened in anger. Fingers digging into Dean's leg without notice.

"Perhaps if you were able to control the vehicle, there would be no reason for my continued presence!"

Dean glared, "Control?" Screw you! I don't need this shit! Better off taking my chances with Mother Nature….instead of-."

"Instead of? Who? Me? Who else are you going to call on that will put up with your idiocy?"

Dean clenched his hands in Castiel's trench coat, "For your information, I was doing just fine before you fluttered in and scared the crap outta me! Don't you have anyone else to hang out with? Tired of entertaining-."

Castiel pulled on Dean's jacket and shoved him back against the door.

"Entertain me? You are responsible for many emotions within this vessel; enjoyment is not one of them! "

"Let the fuck go of me! Emotions? You don't have any damn emotions! You don't do shit! You don't drink anything, eat, sleep, God! You've never even had a damn friend!"

Castiel reeled back at the hunter's words.

"And what is your definition of a friend? Oh. I had forgotten, you have so many that you can count on. So many you call friend-!

"Now, just-."

"NO! YOU WILL CEASE YOUR TONGUE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Dean glared but stayed quiet.

Castiel moved closer, voice quiet, anger making his tone low, deep.

"You constantly call for me when I am needed and as soon as I have completed the task set before me, you treat me as contemptible and inconsequential and if this is the way you treat others...You are the last…vessel to ridicule me about my other relationships!"

Castiel looked intently into Dean's eyes. Frowning when he saw…Dean closed his eyes. The angel sighed. His anger burned out of him by the look he'd seen. He wasn't even sure what it had meant. All he knew is it had hurt to know he had been the caused. He closed his own eyes. What was happening to him? He was an angel; above the need to resort to anger and violence.

"Cas."

His eyes snapped open. Jade green was all he saw. Dean's eyes were beautiful. He didn't understand why the hunter was so focused on him. He looked down and whispered.

"I am sorry, Dean. I had no right to-."

"No. Don't. Didn't do anything. Just…."

Castiel looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I should have not become upset with you."

He licked his lips in nervousness. The hunter was making him feel. Just as he had earlier that afternoon.

"Dean."

The hunter's eyes flashed down to Castiel's tongue sliding across full lips. Jesus. Looking back up, he gazed intently into light blue; even as he watched, they began to darken. He knew it had to be freezing outside the car, but Cas was radiating warmth and he needed it. He was so cold.

"So cold, angel."

Dean let out a soft breath and reached up with his hand to touch the angel's cheek. He smiled.

"You're so warm, angel. So warm."

"Dean? What is-?"

Dean stilled his words by leaning forwards, lips hovering over Castiel's; searching the angel's gaze for permission. He smiled when he received it and leaning in, he brushed his lips lightly over Cas'. Pulling back slightly, he swallowed as the angel pressed into the hunter, wanting more. Dean made a slight sound in the back of his throat, running his tongue across his bottom lip; hoping to Christ, Cas would know what he was asking. The sound the angel made shot heat through the hunter's body and he had no choice but to pull him even closer. He breathed deeply as the angel's hands slid down his neck and then he opened his mouth for the hunter.

"Cas," Dean said, hoarsely, with difficulty. His breath catching in his throat, uncaring when it turned his voice gruff, filled with lust.

He started slightly when Castiel's hand clamped on the hunter's forearm, trembling against his skin.

"Wanna taste you angel."

Castiel shivered and slid his hands back up his arms, to his shoulder. Stopping at the palm print he had seared into the hunter's arm as he'd raised him.

Dean jerked, throwing his his back as he moaned. _Loud_.

"Ohhh, Jesus…it feels so fucking good! Oh my God! I-I...let go! Oh, God, Cas! I'm gonna-please let go!"

Castiel did as asked, smiling as he thought about what that could mean. He pressed closer to the hunter and whispered into his ear.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean swore Castiel had said something to him, but he was busy trying to catch his breath…Hell, apparently, he had to learn to freaking breathe again. What the hell had that been? He'd never felt anything like that in his life. And that was saying something. When he could move again, he realized that he was hard. So very hard. Cas was…the angel was sliding one hand down his side, the other into his hair. His mouth was…Oh, God. Dean swallowed, biting back another moan as the angel slid his lips up Dean's neck; leaving open-mouthed kisses and then there was that wonderful hand dragging down his hip, his thigh, lower, lower until it moved slowly back up. Dean choked as the angel reached his ear with that hot mouth and whispered. The sound sent electric charging down Dean's body.

"Deannn, I want to touch you."

"I-."

"Please, Dean, let me..."

"Jesus, Cas...I..."

Dean licked his lips and tilted his head to the side to give the angel more skin as he slid a hand into his hair. God. It was thick and soft and he groaned silently imagining pulling on it, tugging; that mouth sliding; that tongue dipping out to taste him, take his length into that warmth...

"Touch me, Cas...just please...touch-."

Dean heard Castiel's own breath hitch as he whispered hotly into the hunter's ear.

"Show me, Dean...guide my hand to-."

Castiel moaned when the hunter covered Castiel's hand and moved it to his inner thigh, dragging both between his legs. Once he had those long fingers and slender palm just above his erection, he removed his own hand, tugging the angel's head back so he could whisper in his ear. Voice low, husky.

"Touch me, Cas."

Looking into Dean's eyes briefly, he pressed his hand lightly on the hunter's groin. Dean groaned at the touch as Castiel rubbed Dean through his jeans. Dean closed his eyes and ran his tongue up the angel's neck, nipping and tasting, moving up. It felt good, but he needed more, harder...he didn't know. But this? It was...different from...better, but it wasn't enough.

"Harder, Cas, please...need-."

Dean moaned as Castiel pressed harder, running his hand up and down. His lips parted, his breathing labored as he felt himself thicken; press uncomfortably hard against the zipper of his jeans. He pushed down, forcing the angel's hand down harder. Moaning, he shoved upwards; hips thrusting. Fuck, it felt so good. He growled as the angel slid and squeezed; pressed and circled and then...Oh God, yes. He felt Castiel hard against him. Dean growled through his teeth, lips hovering over Cas' neck and up his throat to his jaw until he was at the angel's mouth.

"Feel you, Cas. You're hard. What do you want?"

"To feel your heat and watch you slide through my hand. Taste you."

Dean bit down on his neck, groaning, his hips twisted and he rocked them forward. His hands pulling at the angel, rubbing against him. Castiel involuntarily grabbed at Dean, moaning loudly when he felt Dean against him through his slacks. Shock ran through his body and he stilled.

"Dean...I-."

"Shhh..." Dean ran his lips up the angel's neck, inhaling his smell, needing to feel him against his own body, "Smell so good...God, taste so...Don't stop, Cas, Please...don't stop."

The need Castiel heard in Dean's deep voice and felt Dean roll his hips against the angel's. Castiel moaned Dean's name and thrust forwards, unsure what was happening but desperate for more.

"Dean...it's...more, I need more."

Dean tried to control himself, running his tongue along the angel's collarbone. He could get used to this. He tasted so good and that collarbone, God. He mumbled into his neck.

"Taste so good. Want more too. Need more-Yeah, angel, yeah."

He pulled Castiel closer as his hands move firmly down the angel's back and press on his ass, shoving forward as he pulls the angel upwards, against him, grinding in quick shallow thrusts, panting against the angel's neck. Castiel growled, slid his hands up into Dean's short hair tugged forward, hard. Looking into his eyes, he slid his tongue across Dean's bottom lip and when the hunter gasped, he pressed his tongue deep into Dean's mouth. The hunter groaned deep in his throat. Jesus Christ. He felt like he was drowning and he wrapped his own tongue around Castiel's as he reached out with a hand and grasped Cas between the legs, stroking him through the pants he so desperately wanted removed ASAP. The angel rolled his eyes back and flicked a hand. Dean suddenly found himself pulled on top of Castiel lengthwise in the front seat. Fingers grasped his body and Dean stared at him before latching on to his neck, hand sliding between them rubbing, squeezing and stroking the angel. He groaned as he felt his throb beneath his hand. Dean heard the angel gasping; his hands clenching anywhere on Dean's body he could find naked skin, thrusting into the hunter's hand.

Dean felt him throbbing and he pulled up. The angel growled, sliding his legs against Dean's calves, displacing his hand and rocking up, grinding his cock against the hunter's. Dean's hands clutched convulsively at the angel's body, drawing closer as Castiel ran hands up and under Dean's shirt, sliding his fingers inside his jeans, pressing slender fingers against his ass. Dean gasped and shoved down, leaning into Castiel as he thrust his tongue into Cas' mouth in rhythm with the thrusts of their bodies. Each touch of Cas' hands lit him up; made him hot and then cold; weak and then strong...Jesus, what was happening to him? He pulled from the kiss, intent on getting as far away, from whatever this was; he looked into the angel's eyes and stopped thinking. He was...damn. Beautiful. And wasn't that a totally gay thing to think? Didn't matter, it was true. Sweat dripped down his face, his eyes were dark with want, his cheeks flushed and his mouth was red, lips swollen. Dean dipped back down to taste them for himself and when he drew back, they were both panting. Dean couldn't stop staring, he was mesmerized. He'd never seen Cas out of control and watching him come undone was...

"Deannn, I...what's-."

Dean leaned in and whispered against the angel's lips.

""S okay, let go. Want to see you let go."

Castiel smiled and pulled him down into a long kiss and then whispered.

"With you, Dean. Only with you."

Dean moaned his breath hard and insistent and Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter, pressing them together.

"Now, Hunter, now."

Dean felt his body tighten, his orgasm slamming into him and he sealed their mouths together as they came.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Pretty light in the Destiel department, but it's going to get so much hotter. (If Dean can stop himself from fucking it up.) Reviews would be lovely. Thoughts, comments, suggestions? I hope you enjoyed. ;)


	5. TFG-CH5-Desperate Need

TAKEN FOR GRANTED

CHAPTER FIVE-Desperate Need

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing but a need to eyewitness the… scenes that follow.

I am so sorry this chap is so very late. Reality has been hard and my internet has been a bitch. I hope I am forgiven. Not too much furthering of the plot in this one, but I think it will be interesting. J

Dedications: First to Sassy whose new to this gig and doing so well, Proud of you, Girl! Maknatuna who, unfortunately has been the one who paid the price when my online services decided they didn't like me any longer; she is always the first to review-(reviews for chasing will keep coming until you decide to quit writing); blackseyes, whom I haven't heard from since email went down but miss very much, contact me girl! ChelseaxQ-who happens to have a little papa Winchester crush like myself and has a huge thing for TomHiddleston. She's awesome. Go read her stuff… Nurse Lint-hope the job is going well and of course, LusciousinPain for just being amazing and brilliant. You guys keep me going. Thanks.

A/N 1-I figured I owed a bit of an explanation to those of you who have been waiting so patiently for an update. I have had severe technical issues with my online services. At the moment, using IE, but am unable to access several sites I adore and I don't know why. Something about word line? I also became locked out of my ff acct and had no way to post this chapter, it's been done for a while and my email is going through some kind of weird corruption phase. Everything came crashing down at once. IE is letting me post without an ssl error so I'm taking this opportunity to get this up. All sites have either slowed, crashed or will not load and I do not know what to do. If anyone has tech exp., I am desperate for help and would gladly trade help for a story of your choice. Or even if anyone has suggestions. I would really love to hear from you. Send a pm, please and now, onto the porn.

A/N2: I realized the final scene between Dean and Castiel ended abruptly, so bare with me as I add a little more detail. Up first is a look into Gabriel and Sam as they arrive back in the motel room. Mild M/M slash. Please do not read if this offends you. If there are readers out there who would prefer plot without porn, let me know and I will do what I can so you too can enjoy the story.

* * *

Gabriel and Sam arrived back in the hunter's motel room and the archangel smiled. All six feet four of Sam Winchester was wrapped around the smaller being. Turning his head slightly, he brushed his lips up the hunter's neck and whispered.

"We're back, Sammy."

"Hmmm. Yeah. Wait. What?"

Gabriel chuckled. "You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't 'cha?"

"Huh..." Sam finally caught up with the program and leaned back, frowning at the Archangel. If Dean had been there, he would have labeled the hunter's current expression number forty-four: Should I bitch or just ignore the asshole. Apparently, bitching was today's special. Gabriel didn't know it yet, but he was about to learn firsthand why the hunter's older brother affectionately called him "bitchy Samantha."

Sam pushed away from the archangel and glared.

"Just because you have been flying for freaking eternity does not give you the right to be condescending! I've never done it before and I am telling you right the hell now, that if I have digestive problems as Dean has, I will so kick your ass! Got it?"

"Digestive? Ohhh, not a problem Sammy-."

Sam glared and poked the archangel in the chest, huffing as he spoke, "Don't. Call. Me. Sammy! And I would appreciate you stepping off the pedestal that for some reason you seem to think is your birthright! Because, frankly, I'm not impressed. In the least."

Sam began to walk away when Gabriel spoke, "oh, Sammy", and it pissed him off even more. The archangel was smirking and…smug. And the youngest Winchester knew smug. His brother had turned it into an art form. Lording it over him all the damn time. And the smirk? His brother had perfected it. And why the hell did they all think the sun rose from their asses? Cocky arrogant assholes. God! The crap he had to put up with!

Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly at the human's attitude. The higher being was not used to being challenged. Hell, he'd been worshipped, ritualized; human sacrifices had been made for centuries; all to honor the deity. Not to mention those who'd wanted to offer themselves to him in any way he wanted. His job had some wonderful perks. But this boy? He fanboys over his little bro but he gets crap thrown at him…metaphorically speaking of course. He's an archangel, dammit! Uh-uh. This shit was not gonna fly. Using his most powerful, intimidating voice, (although not the one that could kill any human within miles), and straightening to his full height, (considering his vessel was almost a foot shorter than Sam was a major feat indeed…) Gabriel fluttered his wings assertively. All part of the package that made the angel the heavenly warrior he had been for millennia. Except, Sammy wasn't following the plan…What in Lucifer's home? He'd get this back on track, dammit.

"Hello? Archangel? Trickster? Loki? Any of this ringing a bell for you Samuel Winchester?"

"Not especially."

"Not…especially?"

Yeah, that's what I said. Didn't hear me when I said it the first time? Maybe listening would help, although I doubt it-."

The archangel stood even taller and glared at the human, "I will have you know that I'm kinda important. I got worshippers up the ass. Thousands of churches named after me, all of humanity praying to me. Leaving me tributes and bowing at my feet when I appear. Awestruck-. "

The younger hunter snorted and Gabriel stilled, speechless at his audacity. He'd cut him off?!

"Human-."

"Get over yourself. Seriously. If you spent any time with your 'worshippers', they might start rethinking the whole 'The-Archangel-Gabriel-is-worthy-of-our-love-and-devotion' and decide its more 'Damn-Gabriel-is-full-of-himself-and-arrogant-as-fuck-and…and…SHORT!"

The archangel glared as he stomped over to the human and slammed him into the wall, body pressing against him in his anger, "short? Short! I will have you know that-", Gabriel stopped speaking when he felt Sam slide involuntarily against him. He swallowed a moan. Father. That had felt so good. so hot. Calming himself, he spoke.

"I know my little bro told you and Deano that he's as big as the Chrysler building-", the archangel closed his eyes and leaned into the hunter's neck, "but you have any idea how much bigger this Archangel is-".

Gabriel felt the human swallow and a shiver run through him as he pulled the archangel closer, breath hitching as he moaned out the words, "h-how big...Gabe. I...God...how big..."

The heavenly being tugged at Sam's hair, growling, tilting his head as the hunter groaned and dragged his hands down the archangel's back to his ass, squeezing it; yanking him deeper into his body. Gabriel gasped; the hunter was hard, just as he was and he latched his mouth onto his neck; licking, sucking, moving his way up to Samuel's ear and then fucking it with his tongue. Panting, he whispered hotly.

"So big, Sammy...so very big-."

Sam gasped, "Feel you...Jesus...ant you. Need to feel you against me. Fucking touch me, archangel."

"So hot, Sammy. So-mmmph."

Gabriel was suddenly speechless when the hunter swooped down and shoved his tongue in the archangel's mouth, groaning as Sam twisted and curled his tongue around the hunter's. Gabriel gave as good as he got, both battling for domination before the archangel gave in and let Sam control the movements. The hunter was used to being the dominant one. He wouldn't be for long because he knew what-Sam finally broke the kiss, wheezing as he gulped in air. Gabriel took advantage and latched on to the hunter's collarbone, his mouth moving up to suck on the hunter's neck as he nipped and licked at the human's pulse point.

Sam pressed Gabriel's mouth deeper into his neck as he panted.

"Gabe... God! Please...want-."

"What do you want... tell me what you want me to do to you."

Sam's breath hitched as he spoke, "touch me, want your hands on my-."

Gabriel whispered into his ear, "the things I want to do to you, Sammy...the things I'm going to do to you..." groaning as Sam's erection throbbed against his stomach. Stepping back, he slid his hands underneath the hunter's flannel and pushed it off, throwing it behind him. Hands dragged and slid inside his t-shirt and he licked his lips as he touched warm, tight skin and hard muscle. His eyes snapped to the human as Sam spoke.

"Feels-."

"So hot, Sammy. Father, can't wait to-."

The archangel yanked up Sam's t-shirt and latched onto a nipple. The hunter gasped and brought his hands up to either side of Gabriel's head, almost whimpering.

"God! More… take in more-", suddenly the other nipple was taken into a mouth and…Sam groaned. Loud. Low. Deep. How was the archangel doing it? And why the fuck was he even thinking? And then he was done thinking. He was losing control and for the first time in so long, he let go.

"Oh, Jesus, Yes. How are you-Oh my God..."

Gabriel smiled and moved back; the need to watch Sam come undone because of the archangel was stronger than Gabe's need to get off and when was the last time that had happened? Standing back, he centered on the hunter's thoughts. Father. What the gorgeous boy wanted was…The archangel groaned as he listened. Pressing his hand down on his own erection, Father, he was hard. Harder than he'd ever been...his eyes trailed down the taller man's abdomen, hips and then….Gabriel groaned. He didn't need to be the Herald to see how hard the hunter was. The zipper was straining, his jeans tight around his hips and between his legs. Sammy was big. Not as big as he himself was, but nobody ever was, though this gorgeous boy was damn close. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his distance. He wanted to watch the human fall apart, so he tamped down on his own appetites and turned thoughts and desires into reality.

* * *

Dean groaned as the angel pulled him closer, deeper onto his own body. The hunter felt him throbbing as Castiel slid his legs along Dean's calves; grinding his cock against the hunters. Said hunter's hands clutched convulsively as Castiel ran hands inside his jeans, slender fingers against his ass. Dean gasped and shoved down, thrusting his tongue into Cas' mouth and against his body. Dean was panting; each touch lit him up; he was hot and cold; weak and strong...Jesus, what was happening to him? Pulling from the kiss, needing to pull away; get far away. From whatever this was...whatever Cas was doing to him.

"Dean...please, do not pull away, not now."

Dean swallowed at the pleading tone. He looked into the angel's eyes and nothing else mattered. Just this. Them. Cas. He was...damn. Beautiful. And wasn't that a totally gay thing to think? Didn't matter, it was true. Sweat dripped down his face, eyes dark with want, cheeks flushed and his mouth was red, lips swollen. Dean dipped back down to taste them for himself and when he drew back, they were both panting. Dean couldn't stop staring, he was mesmerized. He'd never seen Cas out of control and watching him come undone was...

"Deannn, I...what's-."

Dean leaned in and whispered against the angel's lips.

"'S okay, let go. Want to see you let go."

Castiel smiled and pulled him down into a long kiss and then whispered.

"With you, Dean. Only with you."

Dean moaned his breath hard and insistent and Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter, pressing them together.

"Now, Hunter, now."

Dean felt the angel's body tighten as their orgasms ran through them. Castiel moaned and arched his back as he came. Dean held off on his own release; he wanted…God….needed to see him like that. Watch the normally stiff, (stiff-in a good way), serious, staid, sedate angel writhe and pant. Castiel shouted out Dean's name and yanked, pulling him down; holding him closer, tighter. He hated being held down, always had. Too much like Alistair, Hell…Only his reasons this time were completely different. He briefly fought against the hold; struggled because he needed to watch the angel lose all control because of him. Then Cas moaned into Dean's neck.

"Deannn...oh, Deannn..."

Dean moaned, latching onto the angel's collarbone, (and damn, what a collarbone). Fuck. He tasted so good and he wanted to stay like this. So close; connected, wanted. Wanting...because of who it was. Not some chick from a bar. It was him. Cas. His. No one else's. Just. Dean's. And that thought, along with the angel moaning his name was all it took. Even as his orgasm raced through his body, dread slammed into his chest. What had he done? He'd defiled...

"Come for me, hunter. I want you to come for me."

Dean lifted and looked into Castiel's eyes and he was gone. Moaning loudly, in desperate need, he climaxed, body stuttering, trembling. Castiel held him through it. His body shaking as the angel whispered, "shhh, I've got you, shhh."

Dean looked down at him and smiled, "Angel."

And everything went white.

* * *

Gabriel smiled as he waited for Sam to notice the archangel had stepped away from him. He watched as the hunter stilled, eyes closed and then that frown. He knew the human realized he'd pulled back. Sam slowly opened his eyes, saw the distance between them and groaned in frustration and anger.

"What the fuck? You're grinning?! You enjoy fucking with me?"

"Oh Sammy, you have no idea." And here it comes. Normally so in control and calm. But frustrated and passionate Sam were his favorite. Hot. Very hot-and he wanted to see the boy base, primal, shameless. His reactions. Hear him speaking dirty; hear the hunter tell him about those fantasies. His need of Gabriel overriding everything else. His temper would bring that out. Turn him dirty, sexy. Hot-.

"You bastard! You think this is a game. Tease the human 'til he's so hot, so fucking-."

"Sam?"

"Shut the hell up! You want to play with me? String me along? Make me feel like...like-just so you can show who the damn archangel is?! That how you get off? Fucking cock blocker! Well, you know what? Fine! I'll just take care of myself! Now, get the hell-."

Gabriel liked sweet little Sammy all frustrated and bitchy. It was hot. And the images that came to mind at his words of jerking himself off were...now that? Father, that would be hot. But, not tonight, soon. Very soon. For tonight, he was going to show the hunter just how the Herald could make Sammy scream without laying a finger on him. And that thought just brought up all kinds of naughty images. This boy was just yummy.

"...and furthermore...are you even listening to me? Oh my God! You're not! First you get me all turned on and leave me hanging-Gabriel! You could at least give me the courtesy of paying attention."

Gabriel smiled. He was being a very bad archangel, but bitchy Sam was just so….Damn. He had been staring. He never stared. He was a multi-tasking genius. A warrior. He wouldn't have lived this long without the ability to separate his lust and physical need from his strength and duty. Hell, even she hadn't known how far he'd fallen. And she had known almost everything about him. She was the only being that had ever meant everything to him and he'd paid. Dearly. He'd never forgotten. Ever. Kept control and his wits at the forefront until…He swallowed. Until now. So alike were the two; Sammy and her. He shook his head. No. Never again. He wouldn't go through it again. It was time for the Trickster. All fun and no work made this being happy-it was time to play with this luscious boy. His glance shifted up to the human as he spoke to the archangel.

"Have you heard a damn word I've said-?"

"Oh, Sammy. How do you expect me to pay attention to anything but that cock trying to burst out of those tight jeans?"

Sam just gaped.

"You...You-."

"Yes, me. Wanna hurry it along, cowboy?"

"How Dare you! I am not one of your little worshipping...people, peasants...whatever! Don't expect me to fall to my knees before your almighty archangel-full-of-crap ass!"

Gabriel just swiveled his head, trying to get a view of that perfect ass.

"I am going to...what are you...are you staring at my ass...you are! Don't even-", Sam huffed, straightened his shoulders and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling smugly. Gabriel shook his head in mirth.

"You don't actually think that's gonna stop me, Sammykins?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammykins! It sounds like some kinda pastry or some damn thing-."

Gabriel couldn't help it. He started laughing. And couldn't stop and he tried, he really did, but he hadn't laughed like that in a very long time. He was surprised he still could after everything. Finally, he controlled himself and looked over at Sam, grinning at the taller man. Uh-oh, apparently, little Sammy did not find it as hilarious as he, himself did. He was glaring. Gabriel sighed. Hadn't he already told him the look didn't intimidate the archangel in the least? It was hot, though; Sam glaring at him; he was so sick of the very things that the human accused him of. The worship and sacrifices, beings dropping to their knees in supplication. Maybe that was why this boy got under his skin. And still the boy glared at him, but he started imagining his own little Sammy as a deliciously edible gingerbread man or maybe...baklava. Yes, Sweet and light. Oh, the fun he would have peeling layer after layer of sticky Sammy...mmmmm-.

"I have fucking had it with you! You are the most discourteous, ove rbearing, egotistical, pompous, insolent, ill-mannered excuse for an archangel I have ever met!"

"You're cute when you're horny."

Sam's face turned bright red, "Get the hell out of my room! NOW!"

"No."

"No? No? What the fuck you mean no?"

"I mean no. No, as in a refusal or rejection of a request made by another."

Sam distantly wondered if it was possible to have a full body embolism. No, he didn't think he'd ever heard of one. Good. He'd be the first. With his luck, his brother and the damn archangel would use one of those stupid pet names for him. Dean's would be Samantha and Gabe's? Fucking Sammykins! Well, fuck that! God, he hated being the only sane one in a world full of stupid ass morons. Gabriel was like his damn brother. That's all he needed. He might not have a choice where his brother was concerned about the stupid girl names, but this archangel could go screw himself…God. Why did that bring up such hot images of-, "you know what? You are a fucking asshole and you seem to want the damn room so much? Keep it! I'm leaving!"

Sam got as far as the door, grabbed the doorknob and started to turn it-.

"Uh-uh, Sammy. Not done yet! Maybe if you're a good boy for this archangel, I will think on your...request. Allow you to-."

"Good boy? Allow? Who the hell do you think you-", suddenly he was pushed back against the door, unable to move. At all. Except for his head. Good, he may not be able to move very much, but if the damned archangel wanted to play, he'd play. He couldn't free his body, but he could still bitch and he did not intend to keep his mouth closed.

"Oh my tightass, that image? You on your knees, mouth open, waiting for…the images are…so hot, gorgeous boy, so tight around me; sliding in and out of that wet heat, looking down at-calm down, Sam."

"Fat damn chance! Let me go!"

Gabriel sauntered over to the hunter and slid a hand down his chest, grinning when Sam swallowed a moan. Leaning into the hunter's neck, he licked up to his ear and blew.

"I don't think so. I like you like this. All trussed up and my little fuckdoll to do with whatever I want."

"Blow me, archangel-", the hunter choked when hot breath, a wet tongue and that voice slid up his neck and into his ear.

"Would you like that, hunter?"

"You want to know what I want? I want you to let me fucking go!"

Gabriel just bit down on Sam's ear, smiling when the hunter licked his lips unconsciously.

"Make you a deal? You like dirty talk?"

"Huh?"

" You heard me. Answer."

"I...dirty...no, I don't need a shower-wait, you said..."

Oh, his brainy hotass was unable to put two thoughts together…this was going to be so hot.

"I said, you gotta kink for dirty talk, hunter?"

Sam used what sense he still had and answered. At least he thinks he answered. God, he hoped he had.

"I...no! Don't...just...NO! All right? No!"

Gabriel breathed and whispered, "I think you're lying...No. You will listen. Tell you what? I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you what I want to do to you, how I'm going to make you scream for me and if it doesn't make you hot, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

Sam almost wished he had a kink like that. He had no doubt Gabriel would make him writhe. But dirty talk? No. Probably one of his brother's; God, he hoped he never found out. But it wasn't one of his. He really didn't have any… Girls had tried it and it had done nothing for him. He also knew without a doubt that the archangel had seen and done it all, everything. The hunter was white bread, vanilla. Except for those dreams-Sex with this angel would be way too intimidating; He was boring, sex was nice but… this was a bet he knew he could win, so he smiled.

"Fine. Whatever. But you're wasting your time."

"Oh, Sammy. Better hang on, this archangel's gonna light you up."

The hunter groaned as Gabriel's tongue traveled across his neck and down to his throat, stabbing into the hollow of his throat briefly before licking across his collarbone and back up to his ear. Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side to give the archangel access.

The archangel heard a soft whine as he mouthed at the skin over his boy's pulse; hands sliding under Sam's shirt, up his back to the nape of his neck and into his hair. Whispering; low, hot. Almost growling.

"Ohhh, my hot boy, love to grip your hair, fuck your mouth. Watch your lips stretched around me, swallowing me down and Sammy, I know. I know my little tight-ass", Gabriel moved his hand down the hunter's back; lower, dipping a finger just inside the waistband, frowning because that's as far as his fingers would slide; Sam's Jeans were tight and the boy did not wear tight jeans. This was his boy hot and hard. He suddenly had to feel skin, the curve. He licked his lip and oh, yes, his hands slid easily inside the hunters jeans and he squeezed Sam's ass. He heard a groan and he felt Samuel swallow and speak. His voice low and cracked and he could hear the rampant curiosity and lust clearly from the boy.

"Know what?"

"Hmmm? Know you're so hot, so gorgeous, Sammy, so damn sexy, I know that."

The archangel heard the slow intake of breath and the minute pulling back of the human.

"No. Y-you said you know. You know what? Isn't anything for you to-."

"My hot boy, I know what turns you on. I know about those fantasies. The ones no one knows about. Not your brother, not your college girlfriend Jessica, no one. You never told a soul. No one has ever known. Except for me"

The archangel smiled against the hunter's neck as the human began to deny Gabriel's words.

"I...no-."

"Yes, Sammy. Yes. All of it. All of the things-."

"What things-."

"Oh, sexy Sammy, I think you know. I think you're thinking about them right now. All of those things. Things you've always wanted done to you; things you've never even done to yourself and you want them. You've wanted them for years, want-."

"No! You're…No-."

"No? I know about the dreams; the way you wake up so hard and wanting. The quick look around the room, checking to see if your brother's still sleeping or gone and do you know why?"

Gabriel felt Sam closed his eyes and grinned to himself when the hunter tried to think of other things; hunts, research, the flower story.

"Not working is it, Sammy? No, it's not and do you know why? Because those things? You've wanted and needed them for so long. But you've given up on the fantasy of having another do them to you. You decided it's never going to happen unless you do it yourself. Because, Sammy my boy? You think they're sick and the things you desperately want done to you are twisted and wrong and if anyone ever knew…well, isn't that why you bought those items, hmmm? Especially that one; the one at the bottom of your bag? Isn't that why when you're alone, you click on that one file you have? The one that's hidden so well?"

Sam gasped. His face turned bright red. No! No one knew about-Oh my God. The archangel knew he…he wanted to…how much did he know? He slammed his eyes shut and tried to turn away, get away. Dammit! The archangel wasn't letting him go! He had to-and then Gabriel whispered into his ear.

"Spread your legs, hunter."

Groaning, he did.

"More Sam. Now."

Sam's breath hitched. God. That was one of them-one of the things he'd wanted. To submit sexually. Told what to do without a choice. No one ever had. He was a big guy and-.

"Do as you're told!"

The hunter whimpered at the command and spread his legs.

"G-Gabe, I…-Oh, ohhhh my God…"

Gabriel was having trouble staying focused. Sam was just so damn responsive. The archangel licked his lips and slid his hand down lower, further. He closed his eyes as the human shifted his legs further apart, moaning as the archangel pressed two fingers against his hole. The Herald moaned himself when the human opened slightly, followed by a swift intake of breath. Father. This boy was gorgeous. He was beginning to rethink his whole idea of showing Sam just what an archangel could do. He was no longer sure of his own self-control; this wasn't the first time he had used his 'talents' to get a human off, but it _was_ the first time he doubted his own self control. Breathing deeply into Sam's ear, he calmed himself and spread the hunter's cheeks further apart. Sam shifted again. He could hear the human's thoughts; warring with himself; wanting this so badly, but shame causing fight or flight to kick in. He wouldn't let Sam run from this. Pressing against the hunter's hole, he whispered into his ear, voice, low; soft, deep.

"Tell me, Sam. Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave. Never do this again. Is that what you want? Should I stop, hunter?"

"N-no...oh, God. Please. No."

"Close your eyes, tilt your head back and listen to me, understand?"

He smiled to himself when he heard Sam mumble.

"Swear to God, fucking archangel better do something and stop teasing or I'll shove 'em in myself..."

"Oh, Sammy. That would be so hot, but not right now. You listening?"

At the jerk of the human's head, he whispered as he moved his fingers up and down, beneath Sam's crack for emphasis, "I can hear every thought, every memory. I know every kink you have. Oh, my little tight-ass", he pressed at Sam's entrance and the hunter bucked his hips, large hands grabbing at the archangel's, growling when he found his hands trapped over his head.

"Uh-uh, big boy. Plenty of time for that-."

"Gabe, Dammit! Do it or I will!"

"No, Sam, you won't and do you know why? Because this is my party and you will do as I say. Now, if you continue, I will punish you…so very hard…"

"Please, Oh…."

Gabriel kissed up his neck, tongue tasting more than just salt and Sam. He tasted want and need; the hunter's mind was screaming for the archangel to touch him, taste him, show him…free him. He wanted the Trickster to do all the things he'd never done before, all the things he'd fantasized about. Gabriel groaned at the images. So much, so many things Samuel wanted to hear, do…feel. Closing his eyes briefly, he stilled. Damn. He had to move this along. Their privacy would not last too much longer. Why he didn't send them far away someplace where they couldn't be interrupted was beyond him. Sam. That was all on Sammy. Gabriel couldn't think straight around the boy. Leaning in, he began.

"So many fetishes and kinks you have. You are a gift to this archangel and I plan to unwrap it so very slowly. Tell me Sam, anything you want to share with the class? Anything you want to tell me? I will give you anything, do anything you want. Anything."

Sam groaned. His legs were shaking. He wanted so badly, but this was the trickster and he didn't trust him. He was so tired of the archangel being a fucking tease and he didn't give a shit about the fact that this being was one of the most powerful in creation.

"I think all the legends surrounding the great Archangel Gabriel are vastly overrated! You're a tease, that's it! I doubt very much you even know any crude sex talk. So cut the bull! Come back when you have more practice."

Gabriel's surprise at Sam's words did what the hunter hoped it would do. His hands were free. He took a step forward and the archangel smirked. Sam swallowed. Shit.

"Little boy, you are in for a surprise. I was going to make this a 'hands on' demonstration, but you are trying to besmirch my reputation. So, your choice; whatever you choose, I'm going to do and you are going to explode."

Sam laughed. "Shouldn't make deals, not with me."

"Seems to me you Winchester's have a penchant for making deals. This wouldn't be the first time I made you eat your own words."

Sam glared. "You know what, Archangel? It's about time someone threw you off your high horse and I'm going to be the one to do it! You said anything, right?"

"Yep. Be careful, though. It might be a bit embarrassing for you to last...oh, I don't know...longer than thirty seconds."

"What? I will have you know...Hey! I was fourteen! Ewww, you were watching me. Little rapey, isn't it?"

Gabriel just smirked. He'd taken a wild guess. Score.

"Shameful, Sammy. …So, what's it gonna be, hunter?"

"I'll make this easy-."

"No. You want to prove a point, prove I'm full of hot air and nothing else? Tell me a major turn-off of yours."

"Fine. Dirty talk. Hate it. It's stupid. Never done a thing for me."

Gabriel grinned, "It is on, my hot-ass."

He leaned in and whispered, "I know something else that makes you hot, Sammy. You like it rough."

"I-I..."

Gabriel pulled him to his own body and then slammed him into the door behind the hunter.

Oh fuck…

It made Sam's dick harden in his jeans. He only had seconds to brace himself and then suddenly the archangel was at his ear.

"Gonna have so much fun, Sammy. So much. So many things you want, so many things...dirty things I'm going to do to you. Those fantasies you have at night? The ones where you wake up so hard, it hurts? Ones where you walk into a bar and see a man sitting there, long fingers. You wonder what he could do to you with them. Run them slowly down your body, moan when the fingers move lower, lower until they slide inside you, so many times you've wanted it. Or how about the one where you're walking down an alley and it's late; no one is out and suddenly you're pushed face-first into the wall. A hot, heavy body grinds against you, hissing in your ear, 'gonna take me in your mouth, pull on that hair, and shove between your lips..."

Sam closed his eyes, swallowing.

"No? How about this? You wake up and you're chained to the bed, arms cuffed to either side of the headboard, on your knees, ankles and feet cuffed; spreader bar keeping them wide. All around you are...objects. Some to punish, some to reward."

Gabriel closes his eyes briefly. Father. The image of Sam bound and spread open, he can't breathe for seconds, and the need is-.

Sam moans, his voice low, "p-please, more."

"I'm going to blindfold you. Command you do as I say. You know why? Because it's what you want; to be dominated. Never happened, such a big boy; no one would even think you'd want to submit to another stronger than you; be controlled and just feel. Oh and my sweet-ass? Nobody knows how kinky you are, do they? The things you want to do to yourself when you're alone; They all think Dean is the adventurous one...oh, but you... if you followed your impulses...so many things you want done to you; so many games you want to play..."

"I...t-that's you...not...you're the trickster, n-not me."

Gabriel smiled against him, whispering.

"Really? Hmmm, you sure about that? I know all of your secrets, what gets you off...but you keep 'em all repressed. Would you like an example? How 'bout a little BDSM? Sub to my Dom? Or Kidnapper and victim...and then there is the newest one; the one you're always thinking about, imagining...being at someone's mercy, being a fuck-toy, chained or perhaps blindfolded and cuffed; punished into submission, to obey without hesitation. You want to do things to yourself on command; be used, punished for infractions, rewarded for good behavior-."

Sam felt himself dripping, God, he was so-.

"You listening, slave?"

Gabriel felt Sam shaking in need. He pulled back, gripped the human's head and hissed.

"Are. You. Listening?!"

The hunter gripped Gabe's shoulders, trying to stay upright and mewled, "Y-yeah...I-."

"Yeah what? Call me by my name, slave!"

"G-Gabrie-."

The archangel bit down on his neck, hard. Sam groaned, began to speak. A hard tug on his hair stopped him.

"Say yes, Master!"

Gabriel almost came when he felt Sam get harder, thicker.

"Y-yes, master..."

And didn't that make Gabriel's cock throb? Damn. Company. He had less than five; time to pull back, but tonight? In public. Test out his PDA kink. It was going to be so hot. For now, a bit of dirty talk.

"Gonna have a guest in a few minutes sexy, but tonight, oh I think a little role-playing is on the menu. Imagine walking into the bathroom and suddenly being slammed into the wall; being told to lock the door behind you and before you even know it, you're bent over the sink, unable to move and then you hear the words hissing into your ear; another body shoved up against yours, hands sliding down your back; lower; a hand pulling down the zipper and yanking your jeans down; just enough and you're told to spread your legs, eyes locked on the mirror. You notice mirrors. Everywhere. You can see everything. I slide to my knees behind you and speak harshly.

"Spread your legs, gonna lick you open and fuck you with my tongue-."

Sam's legs buckled, he keened, whimpering deep in his throat and then he slammed his head backwards as he felt...Ohhh, Jesus...a tongue circling him; licking against his...pressing-ohhhhhhh.

"Want it inside you, thrusting deep? Tongue-fucking you? Shift those hips! Take it!"

Gabriel watched the human's hips buck backwards and moan. The archangel could taste him-Father, he wished he had time to enjoy this; to make him slowly come apart.

"You like that, sexy? Feel good? If we had time, I'd watch you take it…lick at your prostate, slide my fingers inside you, spread them so wide, get you shaking and moaning; pull you down until you were straddling me. Unable to move on your own and then…oh my boy, I'd grip your hips tight, lift you up and shove down. Thrust inside you deep. Impale you until you were screaming for me; deeper, harder."

Gabriel's orgasm slammed through him. Shit! No. Not until Sammy came-he focused on the hunter's face and pulled out the last card, watching as Sam visibly shuttered; shifting, moaning, hands scrabbling as he tried to hold himself up. He grabbed hard at the archangel and buried his head into Gabriel's neck...

"Do you want me to-."

"Oh God… yes! Want it so bad, Gabe. Do it."

"Tell me, tell me what you want..."

"Want to...slam down hard, impale you deep inside. Fuck myself on your cock-."

And that was all the archangel could take. He snapped a finger and the hunter gasped. Suddenly filled. Jesus, so full. Gabriel was so thick and…He threw his head back, snapped his hips and felt the archangel slam into his prostate; he screamed and exploded.

"OHGODYESSSSSS!"

Gabriel held him tight as he pulsed out his orgasm and then gasped himself when Sam bit down on his neck. The archangel came. Hard. Sudden movement alerted him to Sam's reaction. His legs buckled and the younger hunter passed out.

Oh, yeah. He was good and he knew it. Wasn't about being cocky, you tend to pick up little tricks when you've been alive longer than any other being. The only ones in his family older than himself were Michael, Sammael and Father. And he'd practiced. Oh how he's practiced and he was good. Always made whoever he was with scream. But this boy? He'd never come so hard, fast...from so little. Hell, he hadn't done anything but say a few kinky words and fill the hunter without any actual physical contact. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like that, passion overwhelming him. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks; it _was_ the first time. In his long existence, his innumerable sexual acts, it had _never _been like this. What was it going to feel like when they did this for real? His breath hitched in anticipation. Sighing, he lifted the unconscious hunter and set him on the bed. Leaning down, he whispered.

"Gorgeous, we are going to visit each and every one of those kinks and it begins tonight. Rest up. You're going to need it."

The archangel vanished, smile still in place.

* * *

Castiel lay underneath his unconscious charge, listening to him breathe. He was still, silent. What had he done? Why had he acted as he had? What of the need and want and now? Were they connected to his earlier human-like emotions? The hunter was his charge and he had debased him. He was millennia old and the hunter was less than half a century. If Castiel were human, this would make him a pedophile; the thought was upsetting. What of the urges and the desperation he had and still felt? The need to be close to the hunter. To touch and be touched. To feel. He caressed the hunter's cheek and smiled slightly as Dean leaned into it. A frown creased his forehead as he went back to his thoughts. They had just committed sexual fornication. Albeit, without the removal of clothing or penetration. What if he had...the angel fought down the wave of panic and pressed his lips to Dean's. He was breathing. Oh thank Father! He slid their lips together, inhaling the hunter's scent. Gun oil, beer and apple pie. He smelled so good, so… Dean. Dean. What was the Righteous One going to do? How would he react to what had just happened? The hunter is heteronormative, more than any other human he has ever had contact with. For that matter, what did the angel want his reaction to be? This was too new; he didn't know what human custom entailed. He only knew how good and perfect it had felt so close to the hunter. His touch and taste, his body and his kiss. Was this why his charge had indiscriminate sexual congress? Every touch had sent electric through him, every kiss and taste was indescribable. If what they had done had been so glorious, what would it be like to feel skin on skin? Finger's caressing the hunter? Tasting all of the Righteous One? It sent chills through his body and he leaned in, sliding his lips from the hunter's mouth, down his throat and over to his neck, mouth dragging upwards as he inhaled; he breathed hotly into his ear, pulled him down closer and whispered.

"Dean."

The hunter moved his head to the side.

"Angel… want-."

Castiel stilled. Barely able to hear the hunter's words. In any event, it did not matter. His charge needed to get back to his motel room; needed to become warm and rest.

"Dean...you must awaken..."

Huh-uh...want you too much, angel...dream'll end..."

Castiel pressed closer to the hunter at the words and then stilled. A dream? Dean was dreaming? Of who? Someone he called angel. Who was he dreaming of…Anna. He's dreaming of Anna. Must he always be on the outside looking in? Inadequate and passed over? It wasn't a new feeling. So very many of his own brethren felt the same and he'd gotten used to it. It did not mean it hurt any less. But, it hurt so much more when it was Dean. He was ashamed of himself. He was a heavenly being, greed and envy and lust were sins and worse, Dean could never see him as more than an instrument , a weapon. He would never be more to the hunter than that. Dean would never want-a loud voice, sounding suspiciously like his eldest brother spoke up.

'And why the hell not? You saved his ass, so he damn well should be a little-', what would the voice of said if he hadn't shut it off? He did not want Dean's gratitude. What did he want? That was easy. For the hunter to be safe and at peace without the burdens that constantly weighed him down. It was all he had ever wanted, but this? It was a moot point. Dean was dreaming of another. He felt sadness, conflict; a need to show the hunter...he tried to pull away and the hunter would not let him. He just tightened his grip around the angel and pulled Castiel's head further into his neck. The warrior felt Dean licking his lips and he couldn't help pressing and sliding against his charge, swallowing the moan in the back of his throat as he closed his eyes, tasting and dragging his tongue slowly up; his mouth deeper into the hunter's neck. The tenderness and touch by the eldest Winchester did not surprise Castiel. When the hunter was in the precipice between awake and sleep, he showed the warrior a far different Dean than the one the world saw. Not the one he projected; not the loud, obnoxious, crude, appetite driven man. Not the one with walls and masks. He saw beneath that. No one knew better than the angel why Dean employed this tactic. It was his way of protecting himself, keeping his wants buried, even from himself. Keeping everyone out.

But when he slept, the real man shone through. Almost peaceful, contented; burdens and tragedies receded and he looked so young. His demeanor towards the angel changed drastically at these times. In the same way the hunter had behaved earlier towards Castiel as they had pleasured one another. Their time spent together when his charge seemed to enjoy the angel's company were treasured. These were the memories he brought to the forefront of his mind when Dean's feelings of animosity and antagonism towards him punched into him. Dean's demeanor was new. Only precious months ago, they had been close. And then suddenly things had changed and the angel did not understand what he had done to warrant such anger from the hunter. It happened so frequently now that those peaceful memories felt like a gift given by Father; a part of the hunter no one else was allowed to see. To be privy to, just him. Except for Samuel, and even that was becoming less and less as the older hunter struggled with burdens he refused to share with his brother. What was worse, his charge refused to confide in the angel what was wrong and Dean had began systematically pushing Castiel away and the angel knew not why he-.

Not s'posed to be cold in a dream...'s fuckin' cold in here, so tired..."

The angel heard a sigh of exhaustion and felt Dean's body shaking from the cold. The car window shook violently and the vehicle listed to one side. The storm was worsening and the hunter was shivering, badly. He had to awaken him, get him back to the motel where he could keep watch over him. Samuel's plight didn't worry him in the least. Gabriel had taken more than a slight interest in the younger hunter, which Castiel certainly approved of. His oldest brother deserved someone; It had been too long for his guardian. The centuries of casual fornication had not made the archangel happy; searching, he seemed to always be searching and when Castiel had asked his own guardian about it, the archangel had smiled sadly and said, "something I'm never going to find, Cassie; found it once and I think it was my only shot", the younger angel hadn't known at the time what that meant, but he was beginning to gain insight into his brother's thoughts. Both Dean and Gabriel were so very similar. Loud, obnoxious, tactile, indiscriminate when it came to their appetites; especially their sexuality. Both consumed by the pleasures of the flesh and both so dominant-very much Alpha Males. There were other similarities as well; the hole in the hunter's soul and the emptiness in his brother's grace. Each being restless, intense, always on edge. Gabriel's had lessened in the past months, calmed; his true self shining out through the vessel. Reaching, he thought, for Samuel. He wondered at the younger man's feelings for his brother. He would be very upset if Gabriel was hurt as he had been so long ago. Castiel's protective instincts had kicked in and he'd been determined to request Samuel not hurt his brother in any way, Gabriel had been shocked at the youngest angel's vehemence in said protection of one of the oldest beings in creation. He had thanked him, chuckling and insisted the issue be left alone, saying whatever came of it was up to Father and the younger hunter and then he'd said it wasn't really a big deal, he was just out for a little fun. The youngest angel didn't believe it and he doubted whether Gabriel did either. Castiel had bowed to his wishes. His priority was his charge and the hunter took up more time than it had taken for Father to create humanity and their entire timespan of evolutionary growth. He often wondered if his Father knew how difficult this human was. It was definitely not easy keeping Dean safe. His thoughts came full circle and back to the hunter, just as they always did.

He smiled slightly, it was nice like this…having his charge wrapped around him. He began to pull back, lift his hand from around Dean's back and press fingers to his head to awaken him. He stilled. Just as he had pulled away, the elder hunter had leaned in and nuzzled into Castiel's neck. Sounds of a contented sigh prompted him to smile and get closer, just for a brief moment. He didn't know how his charge would react when fully awake and if it went as he believed, this closeness would never be known to him again-not unless he was wrong about Dean. Perhaps, his own feelings were less about the hunter and more in line with the way Dean reacted to others. Could it be that the angel was just in need of physical contact? Was this the reason Dean had reacted so beautifully to him? He sighed, emotions were confusing and worrisome. He did not like how the negative ones burrowed in so easily, leaving him questioning, confused, annoyed. He assumed humanity dealt with them as payment for the glorious act of consummation. Another shift of the storm outside and he sighed. It was time to awaken Dean. Pulling up, he spoke in a low voice, hand lifted to the hunter's cheek as he spoke.

"Dean? It is time for you to awaken."

The hunter just buried himself closer to Castiel's body.

"Dean. You must get up. If you do not, I will transport you to your brother's location and your vehicle will be left out in the elements."

This caused more movement and he waited with baited breath to see how events would unfold.

* * *

Dean was having a strange dream. He was lost in the forest; freezing, yelling for anyone to hear him. If he weren't dreaming, he'd be well on his way to freezing to death. Thank God this wasn't real. And if it were? He'd be damned if the friggin' weather ended what no amount of demons, angels and monsters could accomplish. He heard a voice; soft, low. His name being called. Looking around he saw nothing. Just snow and icy winds pulling at him. Fuck, he was tired. Needed to lay down and sleep. The ground was starting to look very welcome, but what was it that they said? Die in a dream, die in real life? Yeah. He snorted, 'who the hell were they anyway? He'd been all over the country and he'd never seen not one of the assholes. It was a conspiracy, something somebody cooked up just to fuck with him. Bitches. Were they even aware that there was a perfect target for harassment and only four years younger than himself? Besides, screwing with Sam? Fucking entertaining. He shivered and saw something dark out of the corner of his eye. Breathing with relief, his eyes fell on a welcome sight. A cabin; lit up and he prayed it would be real, not a mirage or some stupid manifestation. He hated that shit. Trudging forward, he finally reached the door, a welcome mat near his feet and an engraved silver embossed sign on the door repeated the same message.

_'Warmth, love and peace are within your grasp'. _

Oh. Okay. Sounds like a damn fortune cookie. He turned the knob and walked inside. His mouth dropped open. Sure was a helluva lot bigger on the inside than from out there. There was a kitchen off to the left, a staircase at the end of a short hallway, a game room-which looked to have every classic arcade games known to man on one side and at the other end of the huge room sat a skeeball machine, foosball and a pool table. Oh hell, yeah. Now, this dream rocked. Only thing missing was a hottie to warm his ass up-.

A shearing wind slammed through him from behind and he whirled around just as the door crashed shut. Son of a bitch! This better not turn into another holiday in hell nightmare-.

"Dean?"

He turned around and found himself in a completely different room. Huge, the room was huge. A massive bed covered most of the space. Fuck yes. He was tired as shit. He walked up to the bed, stripping out of his freezing clothes and slid under the blankets. Fuck. He was cold. He bundled up as well as he could. Wasn't working...God, he didn't think he was ever gonna be warm again. Turning over, he closed his eyes. Sudden warm fingers were touching his cheek and he leaned into them, sighing. Then, there were lips on his own and warm breath and he needed this, needed to taste. Softly, he pressed his mouth to the other and then he knew exactly who it was. Cas. Why was he dreaming of the angel and not some hot chick with black hair, blue eyes and wonderful curves? Oh, shit. Not again! This wasn't good-this was...better than most of the girls he'd laid-what the fuck was he doing?

And then he didn't care…hell, it was his dream, dammit. Wouldn't be the first one he'd had about…wouldn't be the last. And it was _his_ dream and Cas smelled _so_ good. So warm and he needed to be closer. He tightened his arms around the angel and concentrated on the here and now and thought of what made the scent so unique to the angel. He smiled as it came to him. Vanilla, the smell of fresh air after the storm, newly cut grass; days of fishing with his dad, teasing Sammy about his terror of the wiggling worms; his mom's perfume and the smell of apple pie as it came out of the oven. Dream Cas smelled like all of them and none of them. He breathed in as much of it as he could and then he bit back a moan. God. The angel's mouth was dragging down his throat and he could do nothing but lift his head; shivering as Cas slid his lips across his throat, nipping and inhaling Dean's neck as he moved towards his ear. Fuck. It felt so...different from his usual...so much more-didn't matter. Wasn't real, but Jesus… this dream was different than the others, so fucking intense. Heat and need and…fuck, this can't be good. And then a tongue licked over and into his ear and hot breath made him arch, bringing dream-Cas closer; he wanted more of this...so much fucking more...

One word was whispered.

"Dean."

Okay, yeah...that was...that was his name and Cas breathing that one word into his ear in that damn sexed out gravelly voice? Almost came right there-although...would it be a dream-come? And that just sounded stupid. He wondered if he would come while he slept if he did in this dream. He really, really wanted to find out. Groaning, he arched and brought the angel further into his neck, tightening his arms around him, pressing closer to Castiel. Dean frowned; Castiel's name was unemotional, dispassionate, and impassive, just like the angel himself….but… the hot dream earlier; desperate and God, it had been so good. So much better than in his usual dream and they'd been pretty damn hot. But the one before and this one…Christ. This version deserved a new nickname…hmmm, yes. He had it. Sleep-Angel...he liked that. Smiling, he congratulating himself on his turn of phrase-and then their bodies touched and Sleep Angel spoke again. God. His breath was hotter, his body closer. Jesus. Hot. It was so...He was so hot. Wait. Dean was confused; how he could be freezing his ass off and hot as...well, hot as the angel was right now? There was only one problem: Sleep Angel talked to much. He wanted the talking to stop and the touching to heat up-.

"Dean."

God, that voice. Just that one word lit the hunter up like a friggin firecracker-fine. A dream firecracker. Shut up. He could no more answer Dream-Angel then he could wake up and he really, really didn't want to. And then he remembered how to speak. Thank Christ. Maybe now Dream-Angel would get back to what was important. Dean. Yeah, Dean liked that plan. A whole fuckin' lot.

"Angel, want-."

"Dean, you must awaken."

Huh-uh...want you too much...dream'll end...", he tightened his grip around the angel and pulled Castiel's head further into his neck, licking his lips as he felt the warrior's breath and the touch on his neck. He moaned, felt the angel pressing against him, clutching at him as he heard the most delicious sounds coming from Cas….Dream Angel, not Cas. Wasn't Cas. Not really-and then he grinded against the hunter, wet tongue and mouth moving upwards, long slender fingers sliding down his body and Dean gasped.

"Oh God...I-I…Oh fucking-", all the hunter could do was hold on. Christ, his dreams had never been this...good. He turned his head inward; couldn't get close enough as teeth scratched down his neck-and Dean arched; body bowing back as pleasure coursed through him...ohhhhhh that was...no girl had ever-and then it was gone. No! Fuck! It was gone. Warm breath feathered over his lips, mmmm, yes; he needed inside, needed to taste inside-.

"Dean? It is time for you to awaken."

Why the hell was Cas talking? Damn words didn't make any sense. Smirking, he just buried himself deeper into Castiel's body and whispered, voice as low as he could make it.

"No, shhh, want more of-."

Castiel swallowed. His charge wasn't the only one that wanted more. Father, he wanted so much more. Wanted Dean speaking the words to him; dreaming of him; touching him; allowing the angel to remove his clothing and feel the hunter moan his name. What he didn't want was Dean waking up angry about the liberties Castiel had taken; angry at the angel's close proximity; upset and shouting-he could feel the hunter's exhaustion and his body shaking from the cold. He felt shame. Dean needed warmth and sleep. He did not need Castiel's emotional and physical desires. They weren't wanted, nor were they needed. With one soft kiss, he spoke.

"Dean. You must get up. If you do not, I will transport you to your brother's location and your vehicle will be left out in the elements."

The hunter mumbled, snuggling into the angel's warmth. And then it was gone. And Castiel's voice came from a distance. He frowned. Fuck. He was freezing and where did the angel...angel? Oh…fucking…No. He was waking up. He didn't want to-son of a bitch! His eyes snapped open and he was...shit. Cas. Castielwasrightthefuckthere. What the hell? He shoved away from Castiel so fast, he slammed into the driver door, grunting in pain.

"Are you alright?"

OhmyGodohmyGodohmy-he'd just defiled an angel. Yeah, fine, wasn't the first time but Anna didn't count, so...what the hell had he been thinking? Easy, he hadn't been. It had just been...what? Needing someone. He'd just gotten laid earlier with shell from the diner, so what the hell was...it was like what had happened in that house, when he got close to him, he lost control and that? Well, it wouldn't happen again. Castiel's question finally made sense and then it didn't. Alright? He was so-.

"Alright? No, Dammit! I am so far from alright it isn't even funny! What the hell were you doing?"

"I do not understan-."

"You know what? Understand this! Don't know what you did to me...used your friggin' mojo or something, but it was fucking-look, I ain't gay and...and just leave me the fuck alone!"

The angel jerked at the hunter's words. He moved as far away from him as he could manage and then slowly raised his eyes from the floor of the car and stared into Dean's eyes briefly. Castiel thought he saw the hunter's eyes widen. The thought was stupid and immature, unaware the Pain and unequivocal certainty that he'd been correct about them dulled his eyes. He looked away and spoke in a whisper.

"Your anger seems to be the only emotion you feel towards me and I know not what I have done to cause your hatred. I am unaware if my previous actions are the cause or just another example of my inadequacy as your guardian-."

"Cas-."

The angel shook his head and held out a hand to stop the words.

"No words are necessary. I believe Samuel is safe at your current domicile. I am certain he is worried because of your absence. I ask that you allow me to transport your 'baby' and yourself to the motel where you can regain your strength. Is this acceptable?"

"Cas, I-."

"Dean, please answer the question."

"Yeah. Should check-."

"Good. Call if you have need of my services."

Dean put out his hand to stop the angel-then he felt that pull. He grabbed at Cas to hold on and the contact caused the angel to focus on the hunter.

"Please do not have fear, I would not endanger you."

Suddenly the wind stopped and he was parked in front of the motel room. He opened his mouth to speak but with a flutter of wings and a soft goodnight, Dean found himself alone in the car.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

And there you have it folks! Shit's gonna hit the fan in the next chapter with loads more sex and angst and a trip for the four to a local bar. Hmmm. Promise it won't be long. If you have any technical knowledge, please pm me. It's the only reason this chap. took so long. and please let me know what you thought. Have a wonderful evening peeps! See you soon. ;)


	6. Chapter 6-Inner thoughts and Confusion

TAKEN FOR GRANTED

CHAPTER SIX: "CURIOSITY AND CONFUSION

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a horrible connection and my own dirty thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, peeps! I know it has been a long while since I posted, and for that, my apologies. Horrible connection problems. This has been done for ages but I've been unable to post for ages! I am crossing my fingers this finally gets to you. I have spent the time proofreading and surprise, this chapter ended up being fifty-two pages, so, I have split this one up into three separate chapter posts-by request. There is a bit of sexual play but, I have done the unthinkable and the chapter is heavy character interaction and dialogue. And of course, angst. I know! What was I thinking? But, no worries, I am already working on angel-hunter naughtiness and once we get all the boys together at the bar, there will be major Sabriel (and some Destiel!) Promise. I will be posting the chapters every few days until done and then next will be lots of kinky sex! I hope to hear from my peeps. _

_A/N 2: Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorite and alerted. ;) _

_Special thanks goes out to ChelseaxQ , (who has been waiting patiently for the new story), Maknatuna, Perry123, and of course, LusciousinPain, who I would not have gotten through the past weeks without her to vent to about all my angsty issues. Thank you girl. MOAOST. _

_And…since it has been so long since last chapter was posted, I am including the last scene from Chapter 5. Please let me know if it is superfluous and redundant. Thanks. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Previously:**

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I do not understan-."

"You know what? Understand this! Don't know what you did to me...used your friggin' mojo or something, but it was fucking-look, I ain't gay and...And just leave me the fuck alone!"

The angel jerked at the hunter's words. He moved as far away from him as he could manage and then slowly raised his eyes from the floor of the car and stared into Dean's eyes briefly. Castiel thought he saw the hunter's eyes widen. The thought was stupid and immature, unaware the Pain and unequivocal certainty that he'd been correct about them dulled his eyes. He looked away and spoke in a whisper.

"Your anger seems to be the only emotion you feel towards me and I know not what I have done to cause your hatred. I am unaware if my previous actions are the cause or just another example of my inadequacy as your guardian-."

"Cas-."

The angel shook his head and held out a hand to stop the words.

"No words are necessary. I believe Samuel is safe at your current domicile. I am certain he is worried because of your absence. I ask that you allow me to transport your 'baby' and yourself to the motel where you can regain your strength. Is this acceptable?"

"Cas, I-."

"Dean, please answer the question."

"Yeah. Should check-."

"Good. Call if you have need of my services."

Dean put out his hand to stop the angel-then he felt that pull. He grabbed at Cas to hold on and the contact caused the angel to focus on the hunter.

"Please do not have fear, I would not endanger you."

Suddenly the wind stopped and he was parked in front of the motel room. He opened his mouth to speak but with a flutter of wings and a soft goodnight, Dean found himself alone in the car.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

**NOW...**

..."SON OF A BITCH!"

Dean felt his stomach drop at the tone in Cas' voice and the look he'd seen briefly in his eyes. He turned to look at him, to say something...anything, but he was already gone. Damn! What the hell had just happened? One minute he'd been dreaming of a cabin, a bed...Cas. And the next he woke up-on top of the angel-Shit. And then he'd bitched, like some virgin on her way to the nunnery. Well, fuck, what had Cas expected? As Sam would say, Dean was heteronormal-no, heteranoma-fuck. He liked girls; soft curves and long hair and there was nothing soft or curvy about the angel at all.

'And what about when he ganked the monster and he was healing you or earlier, in the car'? What about all the dreams, those long slender fingers and the blue-as-fuck eyes? What about all of that?'

Fucking voice needed to shut the hell up.

'Maybe if you'd man the fuck up, I would.'

Great, now the voice was arguing with him...besides he'd just been cold...cold and freaked about the storm and crashing baby and...and...the voice needed to go the fuck away. Besides, they were friends, it was innocent-.

'Yeah, sure. Seemed to be enjoying it at the time. Moaning and panting didn't sound innocent to me.'

God, that voice was a bitch. He leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes, remembering. The Dream. It had been...the cabin in the woods, that bed, the angel. He hadn't wanted it to end. And what about earlier in the car? Hadn't been dreaming then. The angel had done things to him that felt so damn good, he hadn't been able to think straight and that right there? Was new for him. So why? Because of the dreams? And he'd had a few hot ones, they'd escalated over time, one featuring just staring up until the one where he'd come in the motel room and the angel had been-didn't matter. He had to forget about the latest one-throw it into his nice little lock box of wet-dreams-of-Cas-that-would-never-see-the-light-o f-day.

Only problem now was-and it hit him like a lightning bolt-earlier in the car, it hadn't been a dream. Couldn't blame it on anything but what it had been and...Oh. Fucking. Great. He defiled an angel. That made two. God. Was he going for a world record or something? He ran his hands through his hair and wondered what the fuck he was s'posed to do now.

Talk to Cas about it? Uh-uh. No way.

Act as if it never happened? Hmmm.

Slam the angel into a wall and show him...what? That it was just sex. No biggie. Just another meaningless way to get off? That it hadn't meant anything. Except there was one problem with that logic-apparently, it meant something since the thought of slamming Castiel into a wall and pressing against him, touching and sliding and...he groaned as his cock jerked. He was getting hard. Jesus. How was he supposed to deflect this shit if his damn body wouldn't cooperate? Fine, he could admit that it hadn't been...horrible, actually a damn sight better than horrible but he wasn't going there. Nope. Nothing, it hadn't met anything. He groaned as another thought slammed into his brain and this one was not at all pleasant. What if Cas thought it had meant something? The angel was new to human shit, so what if he thought Dean felt the same? Oh, fuck.

Dean banged his head on the steering wheel at his own stupidity. How the hell did he get himself into these messes? Was he going to have to have 'the talk' with Castiel? Same one he had with every girl who deluded herself into thinking Dean was some damn knight in shining armor. Dean was a lot of things; conman, lady-killer, liar, thief and hustler; but he was no knight. This sucked because he was always up front with them about what was going on. He tried to stay away from the ones that wanted more than just a good fuck. His radar was good at spotting the ones out for fun, but not absolute and he hated those conversations. Absolutely hated them. He's always found it easier to skip town. That wouldn't fly with Cas. He always knew where Dean was, what was going on with the hunter and when he was needed. It was cool having an unemotional warrior as a guardian-Dean frowned, unemotional? Cas sure as hell hadn't been unemotional when they'd been involved and as for calm and stoic? 'Bout as far from it as the angel could get. And then when Dean panicked; freaked and yelled. Damn. He was going to have to-he didn't even want to think about it.

Maybe he could get Sammy to explain. The elder hunter snorted, 'yeah, right.' He'd just give him bitch face number nineteen, (deal with it) or number twenty-six, (you seriously expect me to help you?'). Damn. No help there. He had two choices; either he ignored the whole situation or he'd have to grow a pair and explain just what was up. Nothing had to change, right? Which made him wonder just when things had changed. The nightmares, that was when it started happening. He'd forgotten how fucking terrified he'd been of them. They'd been so damn real that during the nightmares, he was convinced being back with Sam; Cas saving him were the dreams and Alistair's torture; the screams and blood were his reality. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, just thinking about them sucked. It's one of the things he didn't have to deal with anymore. Somehow, Cas banished them. The eldest Winchester wondered how much worse off he would have been, (would still be), if Cas hadn't stuck around when he brought him back? He couldn't even contemplate that. It sent a shiver of dread through him. Not sitting at his side, asking if the hunter was all right? Waking up to see the angel looking at him with concern and a small smile no other would have noticed, but Dean had and just him there drove all that away. Especially when he stopped himself repeatedly from asking him to stay until he fell back asleep and then he'd woken up one night screaming...trapped on that rack with two souls-Sammy and his guardian angel-and Castiel had been there-in the dream, bringing Dean slowly out of it and he'd woken and Cas was there. He learned that night that the angel had stayed since the very first nightmare. Ask or not, he'd known and that blew Dean's mind. He'd promised to be there when they came and he had. Every single time. It made the hunter smile slightly-and then he froze-when the fuck had he turned into a girl? He'd dealt with forty damn years of Alistair and what he'd called 'their daily sessions', and when he gets outta there, he needs Cas to hold his damn hand? He didn't need shit. He'd been on his own for a long time and the only things he needed were sex, alcohol and pie. Nothing and no one else.

'Who the fuck are you trying to convince? Anytime, something goes wrong, you call him. When you're bored or want company or feel like crap. And he always, without fail, comes each and every time. No nightmares in weeks and why is that? So, go ahead, deny it as much as you want, but don't lie to yourself. He's part of the family. Sam, Bobby and Cas-.

"Fine! Alright, fine! I get it! Just shut the fuck up! And don't call him that! That's mine! Only I call him-." Dean froze. What was he doing? Yelling at himself about calling Cas...Cas. God. The voice never responded and he furrowed his forehead when he realized that...without Dean's permission, Cas had wormed his way in and the hunter needed...no, wanted, yes...wanted him around. Just to hang out with. That was it. Dean ran a hand through his hair again. He hated thinking. It wasn't his strong suit...or at least that was the impression most people had of him. Brawn, no brain. Sammy and Bobby and his Dad had known, but no one else...until Cas. And the angel got downright bitchy when the eldest hunter played the dumb jock card. Cas had been angry; a pissy angel of the lord was not a good thing. He smiled again. He liked riling him up, loved hearing feathers ruffling and sometimes, late at night, when he turned, he thought he could almost see them. Wishful thinking. The hunter smacked himself in the head, was it even possible for him to stick to one topic. God, he was usually so centered and he had a one track mind, so why the hell did he keep going off track? Back to his original problem...how did he handle this without changing things. He didn't want it to be awkward and if he gave him the talk, it would be. And...what if he did try to clear the air and Christ, Cas told him he loved him and they were soul mates and would be together forever or some stupid shit like that? God, sometimes it was a damn curse to be as hot as he was. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the voice snort-it sounded way too much like Sammy.

What were his choices? He was unwilling to cut ties with Cas, so...what was left? Steamrolling the angel and refusing him the chance to talk about it? Tell him straight out that what had happened meant nothing? Even he knew how cold that sounded. And there was something way wrong with giving Cas the same speech he'd given to all of the other...girls. It was different this time. It was the angel. The others had cried or seemed relieved, (which, what the fuck) and more than a few had slapped him. And if Cas slapped him? Jesus Christ, that shit would hurt.

Fuck this crap was frustrating. He growled loudly inside the car. This was exactly why he didn't get involved with anyone for more than one night. So why was the angel the exception to the rule? They were...what? And wasn't that the twenty million dollar question? Buddies? Pals? Friends? He had no idea. Whatever it was, he wasn't letting this whole thing come between them. He didn't make friends easily, (or ever), and he'd put in too much time humanizing him to start over. So the question was, would it change what they had? It might and he wasn't taking the chance. Making up his mind to do what he did best, he decided to ignore the whole situation. Now, that, sounded like a plan. Cas would get the message, right? Yeah. He liked that. Pretend nothing had happened, because really? It hadn't. Things would continue as they had...normal, easy and uncomplicated. He liked uncomplicated. Things sure as hell weren't uncomplicated now. Dammit! Why had he let Cas get so close and touch and...and what the hell had made the hunter lose control like that? Maybe he reacted out of curiosity? Or fuck, he had no idea. But he'd been stressed. Freaked about almost totaling baby in the storm and he remembered how relieved he'd been when the angel had shown. Growling, that damn voice spoke up again, mocking him. Bitch.

'Uh, I'm you, asshole, so that makes you the bitch. Oh and curiosity?'

"God! Just shut the fuck up!"

Silence. Wonderful blessed silence. Ignoring the voice, he figured it was because Cas was the one who got him out of the pit; figured he couldn't be blamed for reacting the way he did, bound to be a connection. And damn they had connected. He could still feel the angel touching him, his breath hot on the hunter's neck, fingers trailing down; an image of Castiel slamming him into a wall and sliding to his knees and the feel of his wet, warm mouth taking him in, swallowing around-he closed his eyes and slid his hand down his neck, his chest and lower. Rubbing himself through his jeans. It wasn't enough, he wanted...Jesus, he wanted the angel to-he pressed down. Hard.

"God...yes-."

The deep throaty fucked out moan coming from him made him jerk-what the fuck was-Dean jumped out of the car, arranged himself, took a deep breath. Just before heading into the room, he looked around, swearing he could feel Castiel's breath, his smell, his presence. Jesus. He was losing it.

Fucking Angel. Need a drink, lot's of 'em. And a girl. Bad. With that thought, he slammed the car door and headed inside the room.

* * *

Castiel stood beside the car, watching the hunter; shielding himself from his charge's sight. Doing as Father requested; keeping his charge safe, unharmed. Staying at his side in case the hunter wanted him. But that was the whole conundrum he found himself in. The hunter had made it perfectly clear that he did not want him. And what about what the angel wanted? He had enjoyed their time together before today. Dean showing him human habits, though he had not experienced the down side of humanity. Pain, confusion, hurt. Now, he had. And he did not like it. There was a vast difference between being needed and being wanted and the truth was the hunter needed him because of his angel 'mojo'. If only he could divorce himself from the human emotions of hurt and sadness. He felt alone, just as he had for the entirety of his existence, until Dean. And he'd forgotten how enjoyable there time had been together. But this was different. This was not questions and answers, experiencing foods and drinks, music, media. This was...emotional and caused him sadness and it hurt being rejected, just as it had with his brethren. He supposed he did not fit in anywhere. And there was no one to speak of his feelings. No one to keep him from harm. Not physically, he was more than able to handle any...thing that attacked. It was his grace that hurt. Dean had flat out rejected him, he knew it had been a strong possibility, but he had hoped that the change in their relationship and his earlier reaction to Castiel would have made a difference. It had not. He realized why Father had made them warriors; logical, rational beings made for a specific purpose, each one united as brothers, but given unique gifts to differentiate them. Castiel had been gifted with swift speed, unlimited patience, an ability to guide the younger creations and infinite curiosity towards the human race. Had his earlier actions gone against Father's will? It was all so very confusing to him. And Dean. He had never intended to become so close to the hunter, but he seemed to question himself when Dean was near. It was sometimes hard to think straight. He finally understood why Dean frequently spent time with the female of the species. The act had been...pleasurable. The hunter's touch had made him feel so good. Just as he'd believed his charge had wanted his touch; wanted to feel his hands, his mouth. His body. against the human's. Castiel knewtheir activity, compared to penetrative fornication, was viewed as 'making out', innocent. But, it had awakened feelings and desires and pure need and he wondered why now? After his millennia of existence, why was this affecting him now? Had Father been testing his self-control? And if so, had he failed? Would Father condemn him for his actions? He doubted the heavenly host would. If he had not wished for his youngest angel to become...involved, he would have not felt need or want. So much of the bible had mistaken Father's messages and he knew his creator was wise and good and Father had a sense of humor. Why else would he have created Gabriel? Especially when the archangel spoke of and to Father with his typical endearment. Because really? Calling Father Dad, well, Castiel would have been tempted to punish his older brother severely for his lack of respect, but Father had just smiled and spoke.

"CASTIEL, I MADE GABRIEL LIKE THAT AND I AM NEVER WRONG, DO YOU NOT AGREE? BESIDES, GABRIEL IS GABRIEL AND WOULD YOU WANT HIM ANY OTHER WAY?"

Castiel smiled at the memory and then it vanished. Things were so complicated now. Perhaps, he should have let Michael assume responsibility for the Righteous One? But, Father had entrusted him with the task and short of the hunter requesting another, he would not shirk his duties. But, it was so hard and looking down at Dean, he remembered how glorious their innocent coupling had been. He'd felt alive. Every nerve ending in the vessel screaming for more and closer and Dean. Was this why so many did whatever was needed to feel like that? Was his reactions to the hunter earlier based on a simple need to be touched? Loved by another? Was it the act itself or was the hunter the missing component? He had spent a fair amount of time in the hunter's life lately. Dean was always so adamant about enjoying everything humanity had to offer and perhaps this was just another lesson. He'd never been close to another, not like he had with the hunter, so the question remained. Was it specifically Dean or just a need to be touched, to be connected to another in a purely physical way? What was he to do about it? Who would have the answers? Gabriel knew all there was to know about humanity and specifically about sexual congress. He would have the answers. He frowned, Gabriel would want to know why and how and who. And he mustn't ever learn of Dean's treatment. He did not find the prospect of having to rescue Dean from hell a second time enjoyable. And his own guardian always knew. took his role as Castiel's guardian seriously, especially after his Father-appointed brother had been punished. And Gabriel and the other had been close, only in disagreement on that one topic, but it had been his downfall and his last words; a request to Gabriel and tearful goodbyes to them both, as well as Father and some of their brethren. He tried not to think of him, but he frequently did. He still missed him so very much.

Be that as it may, he could not risk telling Gabriel. But who? And how did he explain himself. He needed logical answers; reason for his thoughts and intense physical desires. And until this problem was resolved, he was no good to anyone. Not his brethren, not the humans and especially not to his charge. How was he to protect the hunter if he couldn't, as Dean would say, 'keep his head on straight'? And how foolish had he been to think his human's reactions towards him were anything but purely physical. He'd been convenient. That was all. Perhaps he needed to take a page from Samuel's habitual need of knowledge and research this topic. Or possibly speak with Samuel. He was different from the hunter, his thoughts did not center on his next 'female companion'. He smiled. In fact, he believed that his charge's younger brother had no need of a female anytime soon. He sighed and glanced into the car after seeing movement peripherally. He focused on his charge inside the car and swallowed, shivers of want slid through him, his body like a live wire. Dean's eyes were closed and his fingers were sliding down his neck, his abdomen; to his-Oh, Father-he watched as Dean's body moved slightly, in time with the hand that rubbed up and down. Castiel moaned, felt himself harden in the dress steeled his body, trying to control his reaction and then the eldest Winchester moaned, long and low and what Castiel would do to hear him make that sound for him? Because of him. Whatever happened afterwards didn't matter, not right now; all he could think was he needed so very badly. Needed to get closer, to be one with Dean and he took a step forward-suddenly the door to the vehicle swung open and the one man responsible for his loss of control quickly got out of the car. For precious seconds, the angel thought Dean was aware of his presence as he seemed to look directly at him and then his focus moved down his own body, (along with his hands), and Castiel followed with his eyes and they widened at the sight in front of him. Dean was hard and even through the jeans, he could tell how thick he was, the zipper straining and intense desire slammed through him. The urge to slide his eyes down every inch of the hunter's body; use his fingers to touch and feel; lick and nip, bite and suck...use his mouth and teeth; taste him with his tongue, worship the hunter as he deserved. Map out every single inch of him; every scar, every mark; his own palm print. What would that do? Anything? It was said that an angel's true one would feel intense satisfaction from the touch of his soul mate, was it possible that, no...no, but to touch and listen to those wondrous sounds the hunter would make for him? Without thought, he reached out, needed to feel-and then the hunter was shifting himself and Castiel's eyes flew to the hunter's and he reared back as he heard the low words. '

_Fucking Angel. Need a drink, lot's of 'em. And a girl. Bad._

Castiel closed his eyes. Self-loathing and shame replaced the desire and need. He had his answer. He felt hischarge reach the door to the motel room and then he turned quickly around. Seemed to look directly at the angel. Mumbled words the angel couldn't hear with the storm brewing all around him and then his charge walked inside and closed the door. Dean was safe and his own idiocy, his own thoughts of the human were cut off. He needed answers. Wings fluttered and the parking lot was empty save for flurries of snow and cold wind.

* * *

Dean reached for the motel room doorknob and heard...Cas? He spun around, but saw nothing. Dammit. He sighed and then frowned. Why was he so disappointed that the angel wasn't standing there, focusing on him? Shaking his head, he walked into the room and looked for Sammy-oh, there. At least he wasn't in that mess outside-wait. Dean _had_ been in that mess outside and instead of looking for him or calling his friggin' phone, he was sleeping? Why was Sam sleeping? Nice, Baby could have been in an accident or shit...he could've been lost in the forest and..and a Dean-sicle, by now! Ass.

"Oh, yeah. Glad to know he's got my back."

The eldest Winchester needed...a bar. He needed a drink. A lot of 'em. And a girl. Maybe more than one. Twins, yeah, twins. But first he needed a shower. He smelled like the ang-he wasn't going there. Shower, drink and a couple of girls. Really flexible horny girls. Yeah, that's the plan. He grabbed clean clothes and headed into the bathroom, making no effort to be quiet. Standing in the shower, he let the water wash over him, watching as it disappeared down the drain, hoping it would wash away all the shit that had happened, shit he didn't want to think about anymore. Mechanically, keeping his mind blank, he washed his hair and body. As he rinsed, he closed his eyes and Castiel's face filled his vision. Memories of what they'd done. the way he'd looked at Dean, touched him, whispered his name. God. The hunter felt himself get hard. Desperately trying to clear his mind of the angel, he tried to concentrate on something else; hunts, monsters, the promise of getting drunk and fucking a girl until the damn angel wasn't popping into his head anymore. Grabbing the soap, he began lathering up, keeping the process clinical-something that had to be done. Neck, chest, abdomen, both legs; refusing to touch himself for fear of hearing and feeling Castiel. It wasn't working. Clamping down on the thoughts, he soaped up his forearms, biceps, shoulders, proud he'd kept his mind blank. He rinsed and frowned at the residue the cheap motel soap left behind. The hunter ran his hands down one arm, then the other-and that's when his body stuttered-a bolt of pleasure slammed into him.

"Ohhhh, Godddd..."

Looking down, he breathed in, this was _so_ not good. His palm print; Cas' imprint-his fingers flew off-and the need relented. Biting his lip, he ran his palm lightly over it again, his breath hitched at the want that ran through him at the touch and he closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall, pressed harder and let it happen. An image of Cas at his own neck, long slender digits sliding over the print, dragging down his body, lower, lower. The hunter pressed harder on the print-a moan slipped from his lips. Jesus...if it felt this good when he did it himself, how would it feel if someone else touched him there-if Cas touched him, pressed down, mouthed at it-God. He needed...hot breath and a hand (Cas'), that was not his own. Needed it-(him), trailing down his body. He pressed harder on the palm print with one hand and used the other to reach down and grip himself. Licking his lips at his own touch, he tightened his fist, stroking his aching cock. His eyes snapped open and his chin lowered to his chest as he looked down at himself.

Jesus. He'd never been this hard, this sensitive. And then another image assaulted his senses; Castiel, sliding gracefully to his knees as the hunter stared down at fuck-me black hair and bright blue eyes...almost black with lust. Words in that deep gravelly voice, 'want this, Dean...need to taste you, feel you in my throat'.

Dean inhaled sharply, eyes drifting closed as he felt Cas wrap those plush lips around him, licking, tasting; taking Dean in deeper and deeper until he swallowed the hunter's cock. Dean pressed hard on the palm print, fingertips sliding further back; through his balls to rub at his hole-a fingertip sliding inside. His body arched into the touch, hips rocking down, wanting Castiel's fingers and that fucking mouth swallowing him down. The images making him buck harder, into his fist and back onto his finger and he imagined looking down at the angel, watching the hunter coming undone; he slid a second finger inside him. It burned, but God, it felt-he suddenly hit that spot he'd heard about-legs shaking, visions of Cas causing loud groans against his will, his body demanding Dean fuck himself on his fingers and then he could see Cas clear as day-humming, swallowing; could feel himself in the back of the angel's throat and then those eyes were looking at him, his Cas stroking his own dick as he swallowed Dean down to the root and Jesus, Mother of-a gravelly whisper of his name just behind his ear at that spot, the one no one has ever found, ever touched and he stuttered, moaned loud, low, deep and slammed his head backwards as his body arched and he came. Violently. He emptied onto the tiled wall in front of him. Oh God, oh God, oh God! Christ! His cock kept pulsing, throbbing, sharp bursts of come exploding from him. He lost track of how long it took for his orgasm to slow and finally stop and when it finally did, he was barely able to hold himself up, weak from coming so hard. His eyes snapped open as he watched the evidence of his need disappear down the drain. What the fuck had just happened? Did he need to get laid that bad? And what was with the finger fucking and the absolute need for it to be-Oh, God. He'd never, in his life wanted anything anywhere near his-and he'd imagined the angel? Apparently, he had a guy thing going on. Great, wonderful. What was he supposed to do? Go to some gay bar and get this crap out of his system? He shut off his thoughts and the shower, dressed without drying off and got his ass out of the bathroom, only to find his brother looking at him, towel and clothes in hand.

"Nice nap, Sammy?"

Dean frowned as the younger hunter smiled slightly and mumbled, "not half as nice as what happened before the nap."

"What?"

Sam cleared his throat, threw a nothing over his shoulder and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Dean sat down heavily on his bed. He'd just-he wasn't going to think about it. He needed to get the fuck out of here and drink himself into a coma. Now. He put his shoes on and stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket and looking for his keys. He needed to be gone before Sam got out of the shower, he so would not approve of Dean's actions or his way of dealing with them-.

"Hey. Where you going, Dean."

Dammit. "Just to the bar."

"You just got back. Besides it's bad out there and you look terrible. You need to sleep. How long has it been since you actually slept for more than a few hours?"

"I'm fine. I gotta go-."

"Look at me, Dean."

Fuck. The elder Winchester slowly turned, putting on his 'I'm-innocent-of-all-wrong-doing' face. It always worked on his little brother.

"I ain't buying it Dean. What'd you do?"

"Nothing, alright? I did nothing!"

Sam just crossed his eyes. Crap, he was getting bitch face number one eighty-three, (I can see right through you), and...oh, God...number one seventy-nine, (I'm your brother, you can tell me anything...).

"Don't Sam. Just...don't."

Sam just frowned, looked him up and down and spoke.

"You just got laid...again! How the hell in this time it took you to get back...during a friggin' storm, did you manage to have sex?"

Maybe if Dean ignored him, he'd go away.

"I can stand here all night, Dean. So I suggest you answer."

Sometimes he really wishes he were an only child. There was no way in hell he was telling Samantha just who he'd been...involved with. He'd never hear the end of it and he'd probably force him to-and this thought gave him the chills-talk it out with Cas. Uh-uh. Not happening. Time for slutty Dean to make an appearance. He just smirked and gestured to himself.

"I'm one hot motherfucker, Sammy. That's how."

Sam just rolled his eyes and stared at him.

"Yeah. Sure. A legend in your own mind", Dean prayed Sam would drop it, "you're not telling me something. Oh my God! This is about Castiel isn't-."

Dean's head snapped up. Fuck. "No! What the hell would make you think-."

"Shut up, Dean. I know that look. You did something stupid, said something to him or didn't say-wait! Dean! How could you?"

Dean looked around the room, anywhere but at Sam. A black hole would be really good about now.

"It just happ-."

He stopped talking when Sam went into full bitch mode. Arms flapping, eyes glaring, fingers pointing and mumbling to himself as he paced around the room. It would have been funny if it was directed at someone else or he was drunk. Shit. He'd better pay attention, otherwise, Samantha would finish bitching and then start all over again or worse, tell his version of the flower story. God. A fate worse than death.

"I don't believe you! Just what the hell did you do-don't answer. Lemme guess. Your dumb ass", Sam pointed at Dean, "decided to hit up a bar, even though we got a damn blizzard happening out there, because...why would you...oh yeah, it's you", he strode over to his brother, poked him in the chest and hissed, "manwhore. Shut up. You are."

Dean opened his mouth to argue and then shut it again, he couldn't actually argue with that.

"And I bet you were still all pissy with Cas after that scene at the farmhouse, so you were driving like a freaking maniac", Sam waited for Dean to yell and then hmmphed when Dean stayed silent, "probably lost control of the car because of the roads and did what you always do when you screw up-."

"Watch it, Sam-."

"Oh, please. it always goes the same way; you do something dumb, call for Castiel to get your ass outta the mess you caused and then once he does, you yell at him."

"Sam, you're skating on thin ice and you are wrong-."

"Really? I don't think so. Let's see, you want an example? Shut up, you're getting one, so sit your ass down and listen for five damn seconds. Two days ago, the vampire hunt, you went off half cocked and tried to take on six at a time-you yelled for the angel and Castiel showed and took care of the problem. And when he was done? You bitched about him taking his time. And then there was four days ago, you were in such a hurry to get to the next hunt, you didn't stop for gas...and we ran out in the middle of nowhere! Cue calling for the angel to deal with it. He showed, bitched you out, did it anyway and then you yelled about being his charge and why the fuck did it take so long and how you wouldn't ask him for shit again. And then there was-."

"Alright! Fuck! I get it! You wanna finish this little lecture, I got things to do-."

"Keep it up and I'll make you listen to the flower story...the long version!"

"God. A fate worse than death."

"Ha-ha, now shut the hell up! So what happened-God! Shut up! I'm going to tell you exactly what happened. You...I know you had sex, but you've got this whole new...not sure, but it's not the way you look...or act after one of your...", Sam twirled his finger, hoping Dean would get the point. Apparently he did, so he continued, "something's different, usually you're trying to coerce me into going with you to have 'sex pie' and then you wanna sleep, but something freaked you out. You're...", Sam just gave him another bitch face and kept on talking, "but even you're not this bad, so...I think that whoever the girl is, it wasn't just fuck and run on your part. It was different this time and that is scaring the crap outta you."

If he only knew...wait...Different. Fuck different. Wasn't different.

"I ain't scared of shit, but Cas-."

He turned around to leave and his brother stopped him cold.

"Cas? What does this have to do with...Oh, my God! Are you telling me that you called him for some stupid reason and then got involved with some girl and he showed? Again?"

Dean looked up, startled. Wow. Sam had totally missed the mark. Thank God.

"Well? So, what happened? You yelled at him, didn't you? He came when you called him again and you yelled at him! God! You're such a dick!"

He came alright and he wasn't the only one. Shit. Sam was bringing up crap Dean kept trying to forget. Stuff like... it had been so good, he'd passed out and that had never happened to him before. Another urban legend proved true. Great. All the sex he's had and Cas is the one to make him...this shit sucked. Cas is an angel, a guy angel, a virgin guy angel. Way to go Dean! When you fuck up, you don't fuck around. Yeah, Dean. God!

"So, I'm right, aren't I?"

Dean mumbled, "you don't even know the half of it..."

"What? What the fuck did you do-what else, Dean? Just what the hell-never mind, I don't want to know. But, I suggest you call him down here and apologize your ass off or the next time you go off half cocked-Dean? You have this really weird look on your face-."

The hunter wasn't really listening, those words-half cocked-and didn't that bring back an image; sure as hell, neither one of them had been...half-cocked. Jesus. He could still feel the angel touching, licking, breathing out his name, moaning. He remembered how desperate he'd gotten, desperate for Cas to get closer, slide against him-and that didn't even include what he'd done to himself in the shower-Christ, he was hard again, just from...

Sam was still talking, at least Dean thought he was. He was too busy trying to think of something, anything-rotting corpses, bodies hacked up, dick angels-and right back to Cas'...the hunter shifted, this was going to be really embarrassing if his brother noticed-.

"Oh, my God! Seriously, Dean? Just...fix this with Cas! One of these days you're gonna need him and he's gonna blow you off and then where will you-DAMMIT, DEAN!"

Fuck. Dean had moaned at Sam's words, because wasn't that what he wanted-shit. Sam was talking, he looked up and his brother was looking anywhere but at him. He looked down. Fucking great. Hard, again! He shifted and spoke to Sam with as much anger as he could considering how rock-hard he was.

"What? What do you want?"

"You are...you need a sex therapist or something", he pointed in Dean's general direction, "because that? It ain't normal! 'I'm going to...I'm gonna go to the bar-."

"Finally, let's go-."

"No."

"No? What the hell you mean, no?"

"Just what I said. You're not going anywhere, not until you talk to Castiel. I know how bad you want me to shut up so you can drink and fuck whatever shows any interest. Bar's way the hell on the other side of town, guess you're gonna have to call the angel to get you there."

"Fuck you, Sam. It's my car. There's no way in hell-."

"Yeah, Dean. Hell. You know, the place that...Cas pulled you out of? Risked his damn...whatever it is they have, just to get you out! Every damn time, he shows when you call him! So fucking fix this! Or I'll have Gabriel-"

"God, fine! Shut the hell up! Just go! And don't friggin' call him that!"

"What? Cas? You do-."

"Just don't."

Sam sighed, what the hell was his brother's problem? Didn't matter, "you're going to straighten out this mess with Castiel, right?"

"Yes. Fine. Whatever. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Dean felt like throwing something at him at that smug smile he received. Bitch.

"Jerk."

* * *

Okay, peeps, that was chapter six and I know it didn't cover much, but like I said, there are those who would rather read more chapters with shorter lengths. Please let me know what you think and I will (hopefully be posting chapter seven-part two in a few days. This will deal with Castiel's journey and will contain our favorite Archangel and Balthazar's introduction and of course, more from Cas' sweet friend, Jonathon. Have a great night. ;)


	7. Chapter 7-Questions and Confusion

**TAKEN FOR GRANTED**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN-QUESTIONS AND CONFUSION**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry! Both reality and my connection have been horrible and frankly, one writer, whom I considered my twin(you know who you are)-quit emailing suddenly, and that, combined with the way my friendships and life have been going, well, suffice to say, I lost the desire to write. I have not even accessed my ffnet acct lately, so I apologize to those who have reviewed or messaged me. I will do my best to answer PMs, but please remember, my connection apparently has it in for me and spends it's time figuring out ways to keep pissing me off-like the inability to access my account most of the time. ;( Though I will always thank those who took a bit of time to leave a tiny review. ;)

And one last time, my writings are dedicated to Chelsea-whose stories rock! I haven't forgotten, I promise-first chap is almost done-and who just might have a little surprise in store in the next chapter; Luscious in Pain-got the underlying message and I miss you; and of course, Maknatuna-who without fail, always reviews, and writes the most wonderful stories and posts weekly-(unlike me.)

And to Thinkingwithportals, Perry123, .wonderland, Libranfate, and Ryane-Foxx for such wonderful comments and feedback. Love you girls. My love also goes out to those who alerted, favorited and followed.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY DIRTY MIND AND THE FREAKY SEX THAT DRIVES OUR BOYS TO DO ANATOMICALLY IMPOSSIBLE…THINGS.

* * *

Previously:

"I'm going to...I'm gonna go to the bar-."

"Finally, let's go-."

"No."

"No? What the hell you mean no?"

"Just what I said. You're not going anywhere, not until you talk to Castiel. I know how bad you want me to shut up so you can drink and fuck whatever shows any interest. Bar's way the hell on the other side of town, guess you're gonna have to call the angel to get you there."

"Fuck you, Sam. It's my car. There's no way in hell-."

"Yeah, Dean. Hell. You know, the place that...Cas pulled you out of? Risked his damn...whatever it is they have, just to get you out! Every damn time, he shows when you call him! So fucking fix this! Or I'll have Gabriel-"

"God, fine! Shut the hell up! Just go! And don't friggin' call him that!"

"What? Cas? You do-."

"Just don't."

Sam sighed, what was his brother's problem-didn't matter, "you're going to straighten out this mess with Castiel, right?"

"Yes. Fine. Whatever. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Dean felt like throwing something at him at that smug smile he received. Bitch.

"Jerk."

Now:

Sam just smiled, gave Dean his 'I'm-glad-we-had-this-talk-and-don't-you-feel-bett er-now' look. Dean just rolled his eyes and started walking towards his brother, Sam squeaked in the way all little brothers do when big brothers advance on said smug little brothers. He spun around and grabbed the doorknob, twisted and slammed it the door behind him. Walking a few feet, (just in case Dean decided to follow him), and when that didn't happen, he leaned against the car to catch his breath.

Damn. How the hell did his brother do that? He was friggin' taller, bigger and grown; he could kill creatures and demons and sewn up his own wounds; what was it about Dean that turned the younger Winchester into a five year old? Sometimes it really sucked being younger. Something he knew Castiel had dealt with for…well, all of his existence. Shaking his head at the storm all around him, he got in the car and drove off.

Dean smiled at his brother's girly squeak and rush to get out of his vicinity. Because that? Never gets old. That's some funny shit right there. Doesn't matter how tall or grown up his sister thinks he is, Dean can totally make Sasquatch scream like a little girl. Hah. The evil big-brother grin fell from his face as he remembered just why Sammy had deserted him. God! Bitch didn't even know what was going on and he was still giving him crap. Whatever.

What the hell is he supposed to do about Cas? There was _no _way he was having the post-sex talk with him. Because, he knew it had to have been the angel's first time doing…anything and he just knew Cas was gonna read more into it, confess something dumb, like it was more than sex or how it meant more because it was Dean...God, if he started in on the profound bond crap, he was gonna hurl. Then he stopped mid-thought. Had he really just thought that? He really was a first-rate bastard. How the hell did he do this without making Cas feel like shit? He didn't want to see that look again or hear that tone in his voice. Dean wasn't gonna lie, not to Cas-he frowned, he didn't have a problem lying; not to anyone, except Sammy or Bobby, so why? Didn't matter. He wouldn't lie or pretend there'd been more to it than what it was-heat of the moment; convenience. That's it. Might as well get this over with. Dean walked back to the bed, sat down, ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Hey Cas! Important shit to talk to you about! Need you to use those wings and come down here, pronto!"

* * *

Castiel appeared just inside the gates of heaven; within Jonathon's peaceful domicile. His loving friend-so different from his charge-still sat on the bench of the swing, waiting for his return. The youngest angel felt guilt run through him as he thought of his earlier activities and every cell of his vessel wanted nothing more than to go back and engage in carnal activity. With Dean. A sexual act, apparently, only he wanted; the eldest Winchester had been very clear on this point, even if he was unaware of the angel's proximity. Castiel felt shame for his desires and lowering himself to eavesdropping as Dean sat in the car without knowledge of the angel's presence. Anger replaced shame. Anger at how the hunter had turned what they'd shared into something dirty and common; it made the angel feel small and insignificant. His existence would have been easier if Father had given him Jonathon as his charge. Sighing, he smiled as his eternally young friend looked up at him and grinned, pulling on Castiel's wrist to convince him to sit down.

"Castiel! I've waited right here, just like you said!"

The angel smiled. His sweet friend always made him smile.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry it took so long for me to rejoin you."

That's okay. I had Gabby and Bolly to keep me company."

"They were here?"

"Yes. Something was wrong with Gabby though."

"What do you mean, wrong?"

"He was not behaving in his usual manner."

"What was different about him?"

"Well, he was smiling and his eyes were all happy and he completely desisted causing mischief towards Bolly, even when he repeatedly rolled his eyes at Gabby; asking him why he looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Why would he say that? The cat would choke on the bones and how come there are cats and I've never seen one?"

Castiel smiled once again. It was precisely this reason he received so much enjoyment in this human's company. Such a stark contrast to his charge. He blinked. Why must every thought or comment lead directly back to his infuriating human…His? Dean was not his and he should do well to remember that. Bringing his thoughts back to his sweet friend, he answered.

"It is simply a figure of speech, Jonathon."

"Oh. Okay. Castiel? I do not understand something. Perhaps you could advise me."

"Of course. What are you questioning? "

"Why do people feel the need to use slang? I may not be the most intelligent person in the world, but I believe our language is sufficiently beautiful without having to add idioms that only serve to confuse me and then there is Gabby and Bolly's references. They continue to use terms that leave me puzzled and frustrated."

The angel shook his head and grinned at his friend.

"Jonathon, that is a most excellent point and I am sorry I don't have a legitimate answer for you. I intensely dislike human slang and wonder at the ability of humanity to take a beautiful language and riddle it with inane stupidity. "

"Oh. Okay. Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me I will never have to use 'slang', I don't like it."

"Of course. As I said, I am unable to tolerate it as well."

Jonathon smiled and looked peaceful for seconds until his brow furrowed. Castiel waited.

"Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a cat? I could teach it to leave the poor birds alone and keep it fed and give it milk and pet it and give it a really good name and-."

He smiled wider and put a hand on his shoulder to silence the boy. Jonathon reminded him of a very young Samuel Winchester. Which made him think of a comment Dean had made, something that was apparently so horrendous, so horrific, that it terrified his charge. He would have to remember to question the younger hunter.

"Perhaps, we shall see. I would like to ask you a question, if you would not mind Jonathon."

"Sure."

"My earthly charge-."

"Dean?"

"Yes. How did you know his name?"

"Bolly and Gabby. They both talk about him. They don't seem to like him very much and I don't like him either."

"Jonathon. You have not met him. I must speak to my brothers about the golden rule."'

"Silence?"

"Yes. Silence."

Castiel intended to firmly request Jonathon not speak of his charge in that way, but it seemed impossible to be cross with him. Moreover, he knew his brothers weren't fond of Dean, but would they talk badly of him to the younger human?

"When did Gabriel and Balthazar speak of the human to you?"

"Weren't talking to me, I was looking for the cat and the poor bird and overheard them."

"I See. What did you overhear?"

"Bolly was very adamant about the fact that the human manipulated you; he said he demanded and called for you 'every minute of the bloody day' and 'someone needs to teach him respect' and 'wouldn't it be a nice surprise if he fought his own battles for once instead of calling on Cassie-cat every time he got himself into a bloody jam.'"

Balthazar would be made aware of just how wrong he was about the relationship between the human and Castiel. He would make sure he knew firsthand how very wrong the older angel was. They just didn't understand Dean. Even through everything, he was sure that Dean did respect him; that he didn't think of the angel as one whose only purpose was to do as bid by the human, no matter what the request.

"And Gabriel?"

"Oh. He was talking about someone he called…I don't know, it was very confusing. I didn't understand just what he was saying."

"Tell me exactly what he said."

"He kept speaking of a human that he wanted to climb like a tree-although why would you climb a human? You can't make a fort or swing on the branches or-."

Castiel was going to hurt his brother.

"Slang, Jonathon. Anything else?"

"Yes, he spoke of…sex on legs and a hot tall drink of water that he'd love to swallow down. Is Gabby thirsty? I could get him water if he wants."

Castiel groaned inwardly. Did the archangel have no boundaries? He answered both his own question and Jonathon's with one comment, "no. He is being offensive, do not worry about it. It is unimportant", Balthazar was not the only one in line to receive a firm word regarding the Winchester brothers. The immature behavior would not be tolerated. It was clearly below them. It was bad enough they spoke so plainly in Jonathon's presence, but to say those things at all were unbecoming of their station. Once again, it seemed Castiel's duty to remind them.

"Castiel? Do you know someone named Sammykins?"

Oh, Father.

"My charge's brother is Samuel; I believe Gabriel believes it is a term of endearment."

"Why?"

"Some beings use shorter forms of names to indicate affection."

"Oh. Like your charge calls you Cas?"

"How did you know that?"

Jonathon just shrugged, "I think Gabby is sick."

"Sick? What would make you think that?"

"Gabby kept saying how hot he was. Maybe he has a fever. Mom used to make me drink lots of liquids and give me chicken soup and seven-up and cold wash cloths and rub my back. Maybe Gabby should do that-."

"Hmmm, I think you're on to something there, Jonny. Sammykins could use some…liquid and I think he'd feel so much better if I rubbed his-."

"Gabriel! That is quite enough!"

"Hey, lil' bro! Fancy meeting you here, what's going on with that Neanderthal of a charge?"

Castiel sighed. His brother was incorrigible.

"Gabriel. Please do not speak of Dean in that matter. I do not appreciate it. And I would appreciate you both desist in speaking of", he narrowed his eyes at Balthazar, "my charge", then turned back to the archangel and glared, "and Samuel."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Jonny, how's it hanging?"

Castiel smiled and both Gabriel and Balthazar held back a laugh as they watched Jonathon look around, confusion marring his features.

"Jonathon, he is asking how you are doing."

The boy crossed his arms and glared up at the archangel, "then why did he not simply say that?"

The littlest angel put a hand on Jonathon's shoulder in agreement and spoke, "because, like my charge, Gabriel has a fondness for human slang."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, "it's not the only human thing I'm fond of, Cassie", and the rest of his comeback was drowned out by the brother of the current subject of their conversation. He looked at both of his brethren. Gabriel looked annoyed and Balthazar pissed at the interruption.

_'Hey Cas! Important shit to talk to you about! Need you to use those wings and come down here, pronto!'_

Castiel frowned. "Gabriel, do you sense Dean in immediate danger?"

Gabriel closed his eyes, opened them and answered, "Nope, he's in their room sitting on the bed...hmmm, I wonder where Sammy-."

"Gabriel. I need to speak with you, if possible", he turned to Jonathon and whispered, "I'm sure Bolly would help you in your search for a feline."

Jonathon just smiled and nodded, "I'll be back after you talk to Gabby. Bolly? Would you help me find that mean old cat that swallowed the canary?"

Balthazar, Gabriel and Castiel all turned to smile at the boy and then grinned as he grabbed Balthazar's hand and dragged him away.

* * *

Dean waited as patiently as he could for Castiel to show up. Nothing. Where was...he checked the motel clock. Five minutes? How the hell was he supposed to ignore the situation if Castiel didn't show up when the hunter called him? Seriously. Fuck it. He was willing to put it all in the past and not talk about it...ever and he doesn't even bother showing up? Nice. Another damn guy-person-angel that had his back. Fine. He didn't want to talk to him anyway. Sam was going to bring Baby back and he'd drive to the bar his damn self. He keyed in Sam's number and waited. As soon as he heard his brother pick up, he started speaking. Once Sam started bitching nothing stopped him and he was so not in the mood.

"Hey Sa-."

"I know damn well you aren't calling me to tell me he didn't answer and to come pick you up, so you can get drunk and laid."

Well, damn. That worked out well. God, Sam was a bitch. "No, asshole, just checking on baby."

"Mmmm-hmmm. Sure, he didn't show yet, did he? How long?"

"Too damn long."

"And just how long is too long?"

"How the fuck should I know? You think I watch the clock when I'm waiting for his ass to show up?"

Actually he had been but Sam didn't need to know that. Fucking angel, he felt like a girl waiting on her prom date, okay so maybe a hot girl, but still, a girl. Like Samantha.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been waiting?"

Crap. Honesty would not help him get to the bar any faster.

"Hours."

"Wanna try again?"

Damn Sasquatch. "How the fuck am I supposed to know? It's been a long damn time, think there's something wrong with the clock in the room. Must've stopped. What time you got?"

"Ten minutes since I left the motel. 7:32"

"Yeah, mine say the same. What the hell. Better not be damned witches!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Witches? Wanna explain that one?"

"God, Sammy; for someone that went to Stanford, you're a little-."

"I'm waiting and you're stalling."

The motel clock, our watches and both cell phones have the same time."

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm thinkin' witches."

Sam had to mute the phone for a few seconds, he knew where this was leading and if Dean heard him laugh, he would get the standard 'I will shoot you in the face'. Dean was still talking when he unmuted.

"Sam? Sammy? Great! Now the phones? Fucking witches-CAS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! HELLO! WITCHES-."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I will shoot you in the face!-" Sam rolled his eyes again and snorted. His brother was nothing if not predictable.

"Real brave when you're not in the same room with me, Samantha."

"Whatever, Dean. You have any idea how many times in my life I've heard you say that?"

"One of these days, I'm not gonna say it. I'm just going to friggin' do it", Dean took a deep breath because he was on a roll, "oh and by the way, you wanna tell my when I came back you were sound asleep!"

"Huh? What does that have to do with shooting me in-."

"Shut it, I'm talking. Said it before and I'll say it again, nice to know you got my back! Shut. Up. For all you knew I'd crashed baby or got lost and was wandering around in the storm freezing to death and-."

"Oh my God. And you call me a girl…Deanna. And don't even think it."

Oh yeah, Sam was gonna get shot in the face. Fuckin' girl-wait. "Think about what, asshole?"

"Calling me a girl."

"How'd you know-?"

"Please. And do you actually think insulting me..."

Damn. He braced himself for some brotherly bitching. There were a few things Dean knew for sure, one-Bert and Ernie are Gay and B-Cas was pissing him off and three-his brother could whine for hours. Maybe he could just hang up on him. Yeah. Wait. No. He needs Sammy to bring the 'pala back. He sighed. Maybe if he changed the subject? He put the phone back to his ear and yep, he was still bitching. 

"So, Samantha, need to get your ass back-."

"Uh-uh. You said hours. Wanna tell me exactly how long it's been-without exaggerating?"

I am not exaggerating! I told you!"

"Yeah, witches. Wanna try the truth?"

"Not especially and shut up. At least an hour. That's how I know someone's fucking with us."

Dean smirked, that'll get him to come back and then he'll take off without-.

"Wait, I've only been gone for..." there was silence and then a bitchy huff. Goddammit! Was today everyone-fuck-with-Dean-Day? He sighed, he knew what was next.

"Oh my God, Dean! It's been five damn minutes!"

"Hah! Wrong again! It's been ten!"

"Gotcha! You admitted it was ten!"

Son of a bitch! "Fine! Whatever! I bow to your debating prowess!"

"Good to know. I think that you should-."

"Tell me whatever the hell it is when you get here. Just...get your girly butt in the car and come and get me! I'm not waiting any longer for his ass to-."

"No. Shut up. I was going to say call him again. Might be a little busy. Y'know, heaven's warrior and all."

"I'm his damn charge. What's more important than-Sam?"

He looked down at the phone, still able to hear a dial tone and it hit him; the little bastard hung up on him! He threw down the phone, looked up at the ceiling and yelled.

"Dammit Cas! Be really nice if you'd get your ass down here!"

There. He'd show now. Fucking people fucking with him! God!

* * *

Sam put his phone back in his pocket as he shook his head at his brother's sheer audacity concerning Castiel. Dean was acting like a spoiled brat and it wasn't going to end until the angel put Dean firmly in his place, which he didn't think was going to happen. Ever. The angel didn't seem to be affected by the thought that his brother was treating the angel like his own personal bitch. Fucking Dean was starting to really weird out his younger sibling. Especially when it came to the angel. Pissed off when he didn't show, treating him like crap when he did; he thought they were getting to be friends. Dean had seemed to enjoy himself when the angel was around. Restless and bored when he wasn't. But the way he'd been acting for the past month was worse than his usual-way worse. Especially after those few months where Castiel's presence had been constant. And Dean's usual stress relievers-sex, food, alcohol, hunts-not doing the trick-and what about how weird he'd acted earlier? Was it possible the unthinkable had happened? Had Dean actually met someone he liked? And if he had, why was he being such a bitch? That one was easy-it was scaring the hell out of his brother. Dean didn't do emotional; didn't get involved, not on a personal level? How many times had Dean told him that it wasn't possible not with the lifestyle he had. No room for 'em, wouldn't drag anybody into this shit. He'd once asked Dean why that was and he'd stared at him, shook his head and spoke low; painfully, sad. Final.

_"Told two of 'em the truth; one called me a liar and the other almost died. If I'd stayed, she…they would have died. Dad once told us that he was tired of losing people we loved and I have enough blood on my hands as it is. And what we do? Who the hell would want that? Crappy motel rooms, fast food, always moving. You know damn well that every time we leave on a hunt, it just might be the one we don't walk away from. And frankly, I've known for a long time that this is all there is for me. I don't get the house, two point five kids. Someone who isn't you 'getting' me, understanding all my shit issues. I been to hell Sam and that's something no civilian can ever know. No, Sam…I lie on a daily basis; to witnesses, suspects, cops and the chicks at the bar; sick of it. I can't have a life, not like that and I realized that a long fucking time ago. And the hell thing? What I did…became? I got you and Bobby…and Cas. It's a lot more than I deserve. This shit is important. I'm not."_

And no matter what Sam had said to try to convince him otherwise, Dean shut him down. Threatening to walk out if he continued and then doing just that. Sam sighed, shaking himself. And that's exactly what had him freaking out. And why? Because someone new was challenging his brother's life-long agenda. Who? He wondered if Castiel had any idea. He'd have to ask him. It started a month ago, so was it someone he'd met then? Someone here? God he hoped it wasn't that slutty waitress from the diner. She was so not Dean's type. One-night-stand type, yeah. Emotional-connection type? He didn't think Dean had one. But then maybe it was her, he'd had sex with her three times in two days and even being the manwhore that his brother was, this still was way over the top. Maybe she was different around his brother or maybe he'd met somebody else. Or maybe, Sam was just full of shit, which was possible considering how confused he'd been since Gabriel had started showing up. Sam's head darted up to the ceiling when he heard a loud crack of thunder. Fuck, he was cold. What had he been thinking? He could be nice and warm right now. Stupid Dean. He wanted something to warm him up…Gabriel-no. He wasn't falling for the Archangel's tricks. He'd be damned if he was just one more in a long line of sex partners. But, Christ, earlier in the motel room, knowing his kinks; making him feel so good, making him moan and gasp. It made him hard just remembering-groaning; he slammed a door on his thoughts and hot chocolate, yeah. That sounded good. He looked toward the bartender's attention and cringed when he saw some local girl staring at him, licking her lips. She looked familiar. He turned away; thanking God he'd grabbed a booth in the corner. He proceeded to make himself as small as possible, yeah, Dean would have thought that was hysterical and laughed his ass off. Then approached her, taken her into the back room and…well, like he did with the waitress and-oh. Crap. It _was_ the waitress. He picked up his phone and pretended to speak to Dean-maybe knowing his brother would be showing up soon would keep her away from him. It was worth a shot. Dean just better hurry the hell up.

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel watched Balthazar and Jonathon walk away until they were out of sight. The youngest angel looked down at the folded hands on his vessel's lap until the archangel spoke.

"Cassie?"

"I have a...situation and I need your advice."

"This is about Deano, isn't it?"

Castiel's eyes snapped to his brothers, "In a roundabout way, yes. How did you know?"

Gabriel sighed, "you only get like this with your boy-."

"He's not my boy; no one knows that better than me. I...something happened earlier and I am very confused. I am feeling emotions. Gabriel? I do not know what they mean or why I feel as I do. I thought perhaps you could counsel me."

"You had sex with your charge."

"Gabriel! No, Dean and I did not have sexual congress."

"Okay, but you got yourself a little, didn't you and Deano has something to do with it?"

Castiel sighed. He should have known the archangel would realize immediately what issues he was struggling with. He always knew.

"Yes, Gabriel, you are correct. How did you know?"

"Ahhh, Cassie. Lots of ways. First of all, Deano's the only one that confuses you. Second, you've got this look-not sure, but it's like...halfway after-sex glow, halfway puzzlement and halfway...I don't know. Pain? Hurt? Regret? And you've got the whole 'I-had-sex-and-it-rocked' thing going on."

"That's four halves, Gabriel."

"Stop changing the subject. So...talk."

Castiel sighed, no matter what, Gabriel always convinced him to talk, even when he did not want to. Remarkably like the way it had been with Dean before…the anger and unpleasantness of the last month.

"Very well. I have been bombarded with emotions and feelings since I rescued Dean from his latest hunt. Things like physical pain, exhaustion-."

"Get to the juicy stuff, Cassie."

"Dean and I had previously enjoyed a...friendship I suppose, I am not sure. I have no experience in these matters. He thought it was time I participated in 'human experiences.'"

Gabriel laughed to himself when Cassie used air quotes. It was such a...Castiel thing to do. He frowned slightly, he'd been trying to convince Castiel to _enhance_ his existence with earthly pleasures for a long damn time and not once had he received more than a 'you-are-an archangel of the lord and you would do well to act like it' look or the one he really hated, 'Father would be truly upset if he saw the depths of your depravity.' And now he was...well, not only was he not being his requisite pissy self, he was enjoying said pleasures. Why? Hell, he knew why.

Deano. Figured. Gabriel and Balthazar had watched over Casty for most of the youngest angel's life and both had finally admitted defeat in trying to get him laid over three centuries ago. They gave up when they figured out it was never going to happen. And then it does? Because of Sam's obnoxious manwhore of an older brother? Ass. Something about Dean just annoyed the hell out of him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what bothered him, but the human was loud, obnoxious, and aggressive and had a history of fucking anyone who had a pair of nice legs, (although, unlike the archangel, he only slept with the female of his species). Wait. Who else did he know like that? Shrugging his shoulders, he let the thought go. He wondered if Cassie even realized what it meant for the baby of the family to do such an about face. To even be questioning the archangel. This was huge! He'd waited millennia for him to discover sex and it ends up being Deano who, in a round-about way, was the one to bring the change? And why does it keep coming back to the human? Easy. Because he is well aware that Casty had a thing for him; he also knew Dean would never reciprocate and he'd be damned if he let the human hurt his little brother, no matter how innocent or indirect his actions were. Thoughts of Dean led to thoughts of his younger brother. Apparently, Cassie wasn't the only one who had a kink for a Winchester. Gabriel didn't know what it was about Sam that made the archangel want so badly. Was it because he reminded him of _her_? A little maybe, but the human was different from any other. Especially the way he behaved towards the heavenly being. He did not fall to his knees and express his undying love-which kind of sucked, because imagining his soon-to-be-lover on his knees made his mouth water.

"Gabriel! Are you even listening to me? I had assumed I could come to you with this and you'd try to assist me; if you cannot even give me the courtesy of listening, then I believe I will take my leave-."

Shit. "Course Casty, Deano made it his goal to give you the human experience. Tell me, what about sex? Because Baby bro, sex? The single best human invention...ever."

"Human? Humans did not create sexual intercourse, Gabriel. Father did. Procreation. Perhaps you have heard of it?"

"Smartass. Doesn't change the fact. Still the best thing ever."

"Yes. I...agree-."

"Wait. You agree? You never agree!"

Gabriel scooted back and looked intently at his own charge. Yep. His lil' bro definitely had the whole glowing…"You had sex!"

Castiel was beginning to lose his patience with his brother. "I believe I already mentioned that. Have you been listening to me at all?"

The archangel smirked; Casty could bitch with the best of 'em. Like Sammy.

"But-YOU HAD SEX!"

"Gabriel! I do not need every being ever created privy to my sexual experience! And no, my...encounter was not penetrative."

The archangel rolled his eyes at his brother's clinical terminology, "details! I want details!"

"I do not think so. You will only use them later to annoy me."

Gabriel would not be put off, he needed details. And he would damn well get 'em, "fine. I'll figure it out on my own. Hmmm, okay. I'm betting it wasn't some girl at a bar...not your style. You been hanging out in Dad's gardens? Oh my Father, it was an angel", and then a horrifying thought came to the archangel's mind, "please tell me it wasn't Sarial, because that would be-."

"Of course it was-."

"I can't believe you finally said yes to her! She's been-."

"Gabriel, if you would silence yourself I would tell you that-."

"She wore you down. Is that what happened? That damn girl's been after you since you were both fledglings…so; she finally got herself a little something-."

"Gabriel! That is quite enough! It wasn't-."

"What? How you thought it'd be?"

Castiel thought about telling his brother how wrong he was, but he realized it was the perfect way to keep Dean out of it, at least for now. Lying was a sin, but it was vastly preferable to having his charge immolated by his guardian archangel. And then Gabriel became animated, jumping up and down, excited. This could not be good.

"Oh. Ohhhh! You know, you should have a go with one of the women your charge picks up. Pretty sure they have a shitload of experience. Think they'd blow...your mind."

"I am not sure a human female is what I need, particularly the type my charge insists on taking to his bed. They are beneath-."

"What? You?" Gabriel frowned, Castiel has never been one to feel morally superior to humans; on the contrary, he loved humanity.

"No, Gabriel; they are beneath…him."

Gabriel watched as Castiel clenched his fist. He recognized the emotions behind the words. Possessiveness, perhaps a bit of jealousy? Something was up. "Something happened-."

The abrupt turn of the younger angel's head towards Gabriel gave him his answer. He waited.

"It is not of…very well, I was busy earlier today with Father's duties and Dean called me to his location, I sensed he was not in danger, so I arrived in my own time. Dean was…involved with a female and when I stated she was beneath him, he became angry with me. I could tell by his tone and words. They were also beneath him.

"Lemme guess, 'when you clear out then she's definitely going to be beneath me', that about cover it."

"Yes, although he was a bit more…crass and impatient. Upset with my arrival, even though he bade me to appear. I do not understand his need to call for me and then treat me in this way."

Gabriel knew it wasn't the first time. He was going to chew the hunter a new one, "it's been happening a lot lately, hasn't it, Cassie", Castiel sighed. It was a comment, not a question.

"Yes, in the past month. He's under a lot of stress."

Dean was really starting to piss the archangel off.

"Stop defending him, Castiel! Its bull and you know it! Let me have a few moments-."

"No. Now, can we please get back to our previous discussion?"

"Alright, alright...so your first time wasn't all that. Maybe it's because it was her", Castiel shook his head, "okay, so maybe not her specifically, maybe", Castiel sighed again, his brother was almost vibrating with excitement, "maybe…and think about this carefully, maybe you're into guys."

Gabriel did not know how correct he was, although he still did not know if it was sex in general or the hunter specifically-.

"What about your charge? I assume he has something to do with this-", Gabriel held his hand up to stop the younger angel's words before he spoke them, "sooner or later, it always comes back to him and you know it…wait, did you tell him? About Sarial? About your possible 'type'? Because if he's having a problem because he's a homophobe, well I am the trickster or maybe it's a possessive thing…I mean he does get bitchy when you're not focused on him."

"He does not! But, yes. Dean is not happy about-."

"I knew it! Okay, so not precisely, but-He's either pissed that you had the gall to actually leave him to his own crap while you did the dirty or…he's got a problem with guy-on-guy action. And believe me Cassie-I have a shit load of experience in the area-although, currently my enormous wealth of past trysts is not helping me at all. Feel like a damn virgin. Anyway, what the fuck does he care who or what gender-for that matter, species- you sleep with? Think I need to talk to that boy. Close-minded idiot! I take it that you are upset because of his reaction to your favored gender or is friggin' Sarial the one he has a problem with-which, she got her a little Cassie-ohh, can I be the one to tell her you're not interested? Oh fine. Anyway, I get why she'd piss off Deano-she's an annoying little-. "

"Gabriel!"

"What?"

"Are you done?"

"If I get to give her the bad news, I'm done."

"Gabriel, I will inform Father of your attitude towards one of his creations."

"Pshaw! Like Dad doesn't already know everything I do and oh shit, I hope he was busy earlier today, because that could just be embarrassing…"

"Guardian or not, I am going to hurt you, Gabriel!"

"Oh, don't get your shorts in a twist, I'm listening. Geesh. "

Castiel realized Gabriel could not help him with this. His protective older-brother instincts would take over and when he found out Dean had rejected him, Gabriel would become the Archangel and his easy-going brother would turn his wrath on the hunter. No. He would have to get his answers another way. He needed a distraction. Samuel. He turned and looked closely at his guardian and noticed Jonathon had been correct when he spoke of Gabriel's change in attitude.

"Something has changed with you, Gabriel. You look...Gabriel? What have you done?"

"Nothing bad-well, you might think it was bad, but Father, it was good. Really fucking good-."

"Stop blaspheming in Father's heaven", the archangel just smiled, his eyes bright. Castiel watched the archangel closely as he questioned him, "this pertains to Samuel, doesn't it?"

Gabriel grinned and shifted himself on the bench. Yes, there was definitely something between the archangel and the younger hunter. Good. And then he saw what was next. Gabriel would try to 'sleaze it up', make it less important than it was. He briefly wondered if Dean would react in the same way regarding Castiel-he shook his head. Why did the fact that Dean felt nothing besides anger and disgust at their earlier activities seem to hurt so much? He stopped the troubling thoughts and raised a hand, forestalling any grandstanding his brother would try to do, just as Dean would; although with Dean, it would not be to save-face, it would be the truth. And oh Father, he had just _used slang_. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with the hunter.

"Don't, Gabriel. Just tell me honestly. Is there something between you and my charge's younger brother?"

Gabriel just grinned, "oh, Cassie, that boy is just yummy. I could eat him up and I think I will do just-."

"Gabriel! You are talking about Dean's brother!"

"Oh, I know, lil' bro. I know."

Castiel came dangerously close to huffing just as Sam did when the angel's charge spoke in the same way, "Dean will not be happy."

"Dean is your problem, not mine. Thank Father! Now I know why Dad chose you. How you haven't killed him by now is beyond me."

"Gabriel! That is enough! Dean has a lot to deal with and he is dealing with it i_n _the best way he knows-."

"Lemme guess? Your poor trodden down charge is trodding all over you."

"Must I repeat what I just said? It is you, so apparently I must. It is not like that! Dean respects me. When he calls me to his side, his reason is sound. He does not pray for my presence for trivial matters-Gabriel?"

"You are either the most patient one dad ever created or you're full of shit-."

"That. Is. Enough! I may not have the power to smite you, but I am willing to take the chance-Gabriel!"

Castiel looked at him. Why did he even bother? The archangel was listening to something he himself could not hear and he thanked Father for Gabriel's distraction. He wondered if Dean knew. He didn't think so. He shook his head as Gabriel's face broke out in the most lascivious and dirty grin he'd ever seen on his brother's face.

"Oh, Cassie, we done here? There is certain person down there who seems to be all alone. Can't have that."

"Yes, Gabriel. Thank you for listening."

"Hey, no prob. 'S what I'm here for...toodles."

Castiel looked at the space just vacated by his guardian and sighed. He hoped to Father that when he found Samuel, he wasn't otherwise engaged with another, as Dean usually was when the angel appeared in answer to his call. But then, that would not happen, Samuel was far different than his older brother. He had his share of sexual companions, but there was always an emotional connection, someone seen as more than just a convenient body. Perhaps the younger Winchester could enlighten him. He would have to think on it. He turned his attention to Jonathon and Balthazar and smiled at how easily the older angel had earned the young human's friendship. He pushed the thoughts of his charge to the back of his mind and watched them, content until the next time Dean bellowed.

* * *

Dean was pacing the room, impatient. He needed a drink. Strong one. And a girl. Or, (and this thought made him grin), two of them…hell, maybe three. Where the hell was he? Three damn times he's called and what's he get for his trouble? Not a damn thing. He narrowed his eyes and continued pacing. Every few seconds he looked up towards the ceiling, stare, jerk his arm up towards said ceiling and yell, wait and then narrow his eyes. When nothing happened he started pacing again, mumbling about the missing angel.

"Hellooo! This is Dean Winchester. Paging Castiel-Angel of the Lord! You know, the" Dean made air quotes, "Righteous One. Saver of Humanity. Killer of Evil! Oh and don't forget the friggin' bright soul you saved from hell! Any of this ringing a bell?"

The hunter turned towards the mirror and pointed a finger at his reflection and bitched.

"It's your own damn fault you're sitting in a motel room! You know why? I'll tell you why! Because you're soft, that's why you're stuck in this motel room and Sammy is…not. Because you let him have his way. Again. Spoiled! That's what he is…and after everything you've done for him! Feed him, clothe him, tell the brat about sex, let him drive baby and give him the last of the Lucky Charms! And how does he repay you? Kidnapping the 'pala and taking his happy ass to a bar where he's probably doing Jell-O shots off…hot girls, girls from out of town-probably broken down in front of the bar and in desperate need of a mechanic…girls who were on their way to a 'Best of Playboy' shoot….girls that would be very appreciative and very…flexible…and who's there to give them a hand? NOT YOU-oh no, Sammy, with his stupid tallness and his stupid floppy hair and his stupid stupidness. Hell, he'll probably sit down and talk to them about his damn feelings! "

By the time Dean was done with his little rant, he was out of breath and sweating. Great. Now he needed a shower. Overhead the lights flickered and thunder clapped. He stomped over to the door and twisted the knob. Damn. Sammy hadn't been kidding. He couldn't see five feet in front of him. He cocked his head. How far away had Samantha said the bar was? Across town. Okay, town couldn't be that big, couple of miles maybe? He could do that in his sleep. He smiled to himself. He walked back inside, grabbed his jacket and pocketed the motel key. Sticking out of Sam's bag was an umbrella. He rolled his eyes. Fucking Sam. He's surprised he doesn't beg off of hunts for fear of breaking a damn nail. Dean smirked, he was gonna have to remember that. Turning back to the mirror, he checked his image.

"Oh yeah, I am one hot mother-fucker."

Shrugging into his jacket, he winked at the mirror and walked to the door. The window next to him suddenly vibrated. Hard. Shit. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Cas. He'd call Cas. He'd mojo Dean's perfect ass to the bar and…

"DAMMIT!"

Fucking angel was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. And Sam. They were both assholes. One can't take time out of his busy schedule to help him out. Mom might have said angels were watching him but she sure as hell wasn't talking about Castiel! This was all his fault. What was the fucking problem with stopping by for two seconds? God. Fucking. Forbid. After all, it was only Dean. No biggie. Probably friggin' sitting by a lake and gently pulling rose petals off a flower one by one, whispering he loves me, he loves me not. And that probably wasn't all. He'd bet money that the angel probably had a pink foofy notebook with Dean's name inside a heart and the whole damn thing was sprinkled with glitter. Pink glitter. Goddd! Today should have never happened-once again he'd underestimated his sexual power. But how could he have known? Angel's weren't exactly into sex-well, except for Anna and…Cas. He really had to turn down his sexual magnetism quotient. Too bad he couldn't use it to save the world. Five minutes. 'S all it would take to end it. But why stop there? He could use his magnetism to end war, poverty, homelessness. The whole shebang. And then sit back and wait for the chicks that would throw themselves at him in awe and wonder. Worshipped as a god among men. Altars would be built, books written, paintings and statues created to honor him. He was just that good. He blinked the water out of his eyes. Fuck. Talk about high self-esteem. It was a good thing he wasn't gay. Why? Because he was already so full of himself, nobody else would fit. He looked to the side and bit his lip, thinking. He's heard that somewhere. Whatever. And what made him think of that? First of all, he wasn't gay and even if he was, he would so be the pitcher. His sweet ass wasn't catching shit. Alpha Male. He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Really Dean? Really? He shook his head and looked around the parking lot. He was already getting soaked and he was still in the damn doorway. He made one last effort to get Cas down to where he wanted him. And didn't that just bring up an image…and then he remembered just why he was stuck at the motel. Damn angel.

"Hey Castiel! Thanks a lot for showing when I called! Just so you know, I'm heading out…into the Fuckin' storm and if I get pneumonia and die, who's gonna save the damn world? Huh? This is dereliction of duty, dude!"

He waited. Again nothing. Great. Just great. What the hell was with him and Sam? Shit was starting to piss him off. Fucking angel. Fucking brother.

"That reminds me! Just what's up with you and him anyway? What am I? Chopped liver? Whatever. I'm going to the friggin' bar and it'd be really nice if you'd, oh, I don't know gave me a lift or something, seeing as its crap weather out here. Probably talking to Sammy or one of your other charges...wait. You have other charges? Is that where you are? Too busy because you have other friggin' humans to…"

A thought crossed his mind. Was he busy because he was doin' shit with his other 'humans'? Hanging out with them? Experiencing humanity? And he wasn't talking about food and music and pie-wait. If anyone was gonna be eating pie with Cas, it was damn well going to be him! Hell it had been him. Fucking people better keep their hands and shit away from the angel. Dean narrowed his eyes again. What if pie wasn't the only thing he was tasting, experiencing? Like what happened earlier? Thinking back, Cas had so not acted like the fumbling unemotional virgin angel that the hunter thought he was. Just where was he? Sure as hell wasn't here. Just what was so goddamned important that he was blowing Dean off…shit. Dean swallowed at the thought. Back on track, Winchester. Must be pretty damn good if he couldn't bother to see what was wrong when he yelled for him. He noticed a pattern. A month ago, hanging out less and less; taking longer and longer to arrive; pissy when he finally got there and vanishing as soon as he could. _Just_ how many people had gotten up close and personal with his-the angel? Dean growled, low and threatening. Fuck, he was losing it. Cas was neither his nor anyone else's. And anyway, what the hell did he care if Cas was getting it on with anyone who looked at him twice? Because he was an angel, for God's sake! Way better than-he stopped that thought. And if he was focused on someone else? Well, no wonder he'd been missing so much. Didn't take a genius to see all the yahoos that watched him, wanted him, and approached him-that was, until they noticed Dean. It was why he stopped asking him to go with the hunter whenever he went out. Shit just pissed him off. They just wanted to get in the angel's pants…take advantage of the angel. He remembered the first few times they'd went out; he'd felt like a teacher. Castiel had spent the whole time close to Dean with his 'caught in the headlights' look on his face; refusing to even look up. Until Dean had half-turned and dipped his head to get the angel's attention; just as he had in the green room. It worked. Castiel had lifted his head to Dean's and smiled a thank you. Dean had noticed the smile. No one else would have. And that thought had made him happy. They'd had a really good night; movies and pie and Sam gone…somewhere with…Gabriel. Cas' shyness and inability to blend in became less and less of a problem. Dean still had to do the head-dip thing, but not very often, until finally it wasn't needed at all. Dean hadn't realized until then that he missed it. Regardless, they'd had a good time; Dean had fun with the angel. Spent a lot of time laughing and the hunter had been cool with hanging with him. Until he realized, he hadn't gotten laid in weeks. For some reason, hanging with Cas pushed out thoughts of hot chicks and his usual practice of studying his environment to choose his girl for the night was not happening. And it wouldn't hit him until Cas had left him at the motel. He'd swear the next time, he'd remember. He did, but it hadn't seemed a big deal. Until he realized it's been a few weeks. He hadn't even missed it. What was that about? Shit made him nervous. He didn't act like himself when he was hanging out with the angel. Cas had…had been cramping his style. Had to be. Too busy keeping all the sicko's away from the angel to take care of his own needs. Cas had shaken his head and said he was sorry and understood when the hunter had explained it to him. He'd grinned and patted his shoulder, said thanks for understanding and got up to look around. When he turned back, Cas had been gone.

Apparently, the hunter wasn't the only whose style was cramped. Understanding his ass. Cas had asked to learn and experience human interaction. He'd learned all right. He frowned at himself. What the hell did he care if Castiel was enjoying…he didn't, except he was totally ignoring his duties as Dean's guardian. In favor of focusing on every other damn human on the planet. He'd better not be. Damn angel.

Dean forced thoughts of Cas from his mind, slammed the door and began trudging through the rain, snow and wind towards what he hoped was the bar.

* * *

That's it for this one. I know it was short and filled with dialogue, but I had to split the chapter in two because of length and chapter eight will be out within a day or so. Promise no more long delays. Please review and tell me what you thought of Dean's rant. Too OOC? Liked it? Hated it? Suggestions. The bar scene with all of our boys is coming, I swear! Have a wonderful evening everyone! ;)


End file.
